Soul Eater Ate Us
by Mizume2
Summary: Kai and Mizuki are child hood friends and once entering the Death Meister Weapon Academy, they became a Weapon Meister pair. Being best friends with Soul and Maka. Kai seems to have an interest for Mizuki but she has an interest in Death The Kid,
1. Prologue

Kai Hobuku ran as fast as he could, his iPod falling out of his grey hoodie pockets and laughing like mad running from an angry Mizuki Nakamura, for he stole one of her bras and placed it on his head pretending to be a human fly,

"Kai give it back! You're not funny!" Mizuki screamed at him chasing him and trying to flick away her long brown hair and bangs from her face so she could see, but Kai just continued laughing and running while Soul was watching him in amusement. Maka soon helped her chase him down, she grabbed his arm slowing him down and Mizuki tackling him knocking him to the ground so she sat on his back which stopped him form moving. They wore their usual, Kai with a grey hoodie with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows, black skinny jeans practically pulled down to his knees with a purple top under his sweat shirt and his black hair with blue streaks a mess from running so hard,

"Oh God, ha ha!" Kai said out of breath, but Mizuki wouldn't let him get up so she just sat there on his back with her black mini skirt that had two buckles and a big safety pin on the right side and tall black socks with a buckle on each side. She gasped for air from running so hard a pulled her low cut white tank top up and fixed her open short sleeved black sweater.

"Kai, you're such a jerk!" Maka said as she went to go give Soul one of her 'Maka Chops' for encouraging Kai to do what he just did. Mizuki grabbed the bra from his hand and stormed off. He got up laughing until he sensed a Kishin Egg that was near where Mizuki was heading, he is her weapon, and he couldn't let her fight that thing off alone, she wasn't good at hand-to-hand combat well enough to defend herself or kill it,

"KAI!" He heard her scream as he quickly ran and lunged towards her changing into his weapon form being a Katana that had a purple handle, black circular hilt and the rest a clean silver. Mizuki caught him and quickly ran towards the Kishin slashing at it and cutting off one of it's limbs, it roared in pain,

"Yo watch out!" Kai told her while she dodged it's attack, she then again charged at it, this time it tried to swipe at her so she quickly jumped onto its arm and cut it from its left shoulder down across its body, and then it was a Kishen Soul for Kai to eat. Mizuki saw the bra which Kai had stolen on the ground then picked it up, smack Kai in the face with it then went to go put it away.

"Ow! Bitch!" Kai said as she walked off still mad about his little "fun idea".


	2. Chapter 1: Maka Help Me!

"KAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GET UP YOU LAZY BUM!" Mizuki shouted as she stomped up stairs and rushed into his room. "What's taking you so lo-" she cut off after noticing what she walked in on, Kai was in the middle of putting a pair of pants on and still shirtless,

"Oh hey Mizuki, what's happenin'?" Kai just replied casually while flexing his biceps. Mizuki stiffened up as her face turned red and walked out the door,

"...uh...Hurry up were gonna be late!" Mizuki yelled from the other side of the door, she could hear Kai laughing from his room still who finally walked out a couple minutes after.

"Alrighty, Lord Death is gonna get pissed at us now," Kai said yawning still. They quickly left the house running trying not to be late. Mizuki started to run up the stairs towards the academy.

"Nice ass, yeah got there," Kai commented as he ran pasted her and winked. Mizuki's face started turning red with both embarrassment and anger then chased after him threatening him the whole time until they got to their classes. While the teacher was in the middle of a lesson Kai began to write on a piece of scrap paper then passed it to Mizuki in the spot next to him. it read,

" 'member how we met? Crazy shit man ;P "

"You're going to get us in trouble you idiot!" Mizuki whispered furiously.

"Just Answer the question, God your so difficult," Kai said casually.

"Mizuki! Kai! Want to share your conversation with the class?" The Teacher asked both students.

"Umm...No thank you, Sorry!" Mizuki said, quite embarrassed that the teacher called on her.

"Good, now back to soul resonance..." The Teacher went on. Mizuki turned to look at Maka behind her who mouthed, "I don't get how you two keep your soul links stable..." with Soul chuckling next to her, and she turned back to Kai

'Jerk! Almost got us in trouble, and yes I remember, sadly :T' Mizuki scribbled on the paper.

'You liked it, and you know it ;)' Kai wrote, smirking.

"Kai! Will you please stop trying to get into Mizuki's skirt threw a note!" The Teacher yelled when Mizuki read it. "Both of you to Lord Death's Office!"

"Yes Sir" Mizuki whispered as she left the classroom full of snickering students.

"Yeah, Yeah, but you know she wants me" Kai said smirking while exiting the classroom.

"He's probably going to rape her on the way there..." Maka whispered.

"Kai! You jerk! this is gonna go on my permanent record, then I wont get into the collage or university I want,then I wont get the job I want, so the apartment I now rent will have to be rented out, then I'll become a hobo living on the streets! All thanks to you and your stupid little note!" Mizuki ranted as she walked down the halls.

"Mizuki! Calm your hormones! It won't go on your record if we don't go see Lord Death," Kai said walking towards the exit of the DWMA.

"Kai! Your not insisting that we ditch! We could get in way more trouble!" Mizuki gasped and exclaimed.

"Again calm your hormones and let's go!" Kai said throwing Mizuki over his shoulder and proceeding out the academy.

Kai was still carrying Mizuki on his shoulder as they began to enter a small park,

"You never change do you…," Mizuki murmured quietly noticing there was no way he was going to put her down anytime soon.

10 year old Mizuki approached the little shy looking boy sitting on a swing,

"Hello, what's your name?" she asked softly, the blacked haired boy just looked up at her curiously.

"I'm Kai Hokubu…" He said very quietly, Mizuki smiled

"I'm Mizuki Nakamura! Would you like to play a game of hide and seek with me?" she asked but Kai just looked down, "hm? Do you not like Hide and seek? Would you rather play tag?"

"I'd prefer to play in the sandbox, would you like to join me?" Kai said quietly. He then stood up and offered Mizuki his hand.

"Sure!" Mizuki giggled as she took his hand and they ran to the sandbox. "So Kai wheres your mommy and daddy?" Mizuki asked filling a bucket with sand.

"umm...I prefer not to talk about it" Kai said dumping his pail and making a sloppy castle.

"Why not?" Mizuki itched on, attempting to get a answer from the shy boy.

"I just don't, it's hard talking about them when there not here anymore" Kai said tears forming in his eyes.

"What you mean by that?" Mizuki pondered, the sentence still not clicking in her cute little head.

"My mommy and daddy died in a robbery, they tried to save me and Arashi, My little brother" Kai said choked on tears.

"Ohh! I'm so sorry to hear!" Mizuki said, standing up and brushing the sand off her outfit. she then approached Kai and gave him a hug.

After ten silent minutes of Mizuki hugging Kai as he cried, Kai started to stand up.

"Thank-you for your care, but I have to go, time for me to go home for supper, hopefully we can be friends, and maybe play some other time?" Kai said, smiling for the first time.

"Oh okay, I would like that! I guess I'll see you later then?" Mizuki giggled and smiled.

"Okay, sounds good!, Bye Mizuki!" Kai said as he started to get up off the sand and advancing towards the exit behind the red slide.

"Bye Kai!" Mizuki waved and started skipping towards the swings to wait for her mommy.

"MIZUKI!" Kai shouted as he chucked a small rock at her arm.

"Huh? , oh hi!" Mizuki said as she started blushing.

"Spaced out eh? Anyways Soul told me in class that were suppose to have a new kid coming in tomorrow, cant wait to meet them, maybe we'll make another friend!" Kai said smiling and resting on a tree.

"Oh really? Cool! Hopefully its a girl, then maybe I can start having slumber parties with all the girls!" Mizuki said while picturing all the girls sitting around her room sharing secrets and playing Truth or Dare.

"Oh I do too, hopefully she'll have a smoking hot body, then you can start inviting her over" Kai said thinking about peeping in on the girls having a pillow fight.

"God Kai! your such a pervert!" Mizuki said while lightly pushing him and laughing.

"Hey! But you gotta love a pervert like me! look at me! I'm Sexy!" Kai said a bit cocky.

"Yeah okay, you keep thinking that" Mizuki teased and started to get up and leave. "Lets go home, Arashi might start to worry again" Mizuki said looking at the sun who was snoring, signalling that it was almost night.

"YO! Tyke! Were home!" Kai yelled entering their apartment and setting down his very light book bag.

"What if hes sleeping Kai! You might wake him!" Mizuki said while organizing her book bag for tomorrows classes.

"Oops, oh well, whatcha want for dinner?" Kai said opening and looking in the fridge, but then closing it and looking in the freezer.

"Umm nothing, Im gonna go call Maka to get all the work and homework we did today! Then I'm probably gonna go to bed!" Mizuki said rushing down the hall.

"okay more food for my fat ass" Kai said while making KD.

"I'll be needing this" Mizuki said running past Kai to get the phone to call her close friend and ran back down the hall.

"You really should start running in a skirt more often, by the way, That's the second time I've seen your undies" Kai said smirking and eating the finished KD out of the pot with a wooden spoon.

"SHUT UP!" Mizuki screamed from the hallway, Kai felt something hit his head after his last comment.

"Holy jeez, for someone your size you can pack a punch!" Kai said rubbing his head and putting the pot in the sink, leaving his dirty dishes to be done another time.

"I'm going to bed! Wanna join me?" Kai said walking right into Mizuki stripping.

"Hey, what, HEY GET OUT!" Mizuki said trying to cover up and attempt to close the door on Kai.

"No I'm good, I like the view" Kai said, a nosebleed starting to form.


	3. Chapter 2: The New Kid is a Reaper?

Kai again woke up to Mizuki banging on his door at quarter to eight, bugging him to wake up.

"YEAH YEAH! I'M UP!" Kai said after ten minutes of her banging constantly. As soon as the banging stopped, Kai dragged himself out of bed and started getting dressed into his most comfortable outfit, a grey hoodie, skinny jeans and converse shoes. He made his way to the bathroom and did his morning routine of brushing his teeth and attacking his hair.

"Damn I'm looking sexy today, but when am I not?" Kai said "popping' his hood and smirking into the mirror.

"KAI! HURRY WERE GONNA BE LATE AGAIN!" Mizuki hollered from outside of his bathroom.

"YEAH YEAH! I'm coming" Kai said as he picked up his book bag and ipod on the way out of his bedroom.

"God, you take longer then me in the bathroom!" Mizuki said as she leaned all her weight to her left side and placed her hand on her right.

"You know, you shouldn't do that, 1) You look really hot like that and 2) I could easily do this-" Kai said has he walked past her and lifted up the back of her skirt.

"UGH! STOP DOING THAT!" Mizuki said blushing,as she ran after a laughing Kai. "If it wasn't for your cute face I would have smashed it now!" she added trying to smile at her comment.

"MAAKKAAAAAAA~!" Mizuki screamed when she was in her sight and ran towards her. Maka just looked at her wide eyed,

"M-Mizuki what happened?" Mizuki hugged her,

"Kai's a perrrrrv!" Maka gave Kai a look while he gave props to his good friend Soul.

"Seriously how are you two Meister and Weapon?" Maka asked confused, Mizuki laughed,

"You wouldn't think it but our soul wave links are very close, even if he sometimes drives me nuts, but I trust him,"

"Uh... We should get going before were late for class" Maka said turning away from the retards they called weapons, and towards the academy.

"Yeah let the boys get in trouble themselves?" Mizuki said laughing.

"Sounds good, lets go!" Maka giggled and rushes into the academy.

Kai soon noticed the girls walking towards the academy and stops wrestling Soul.

"We gonna head in soon too?" Kai said turning down the volume of his ipod.

"Yeah in a bit, we still gotta wait for Black*Star" Soul said standing against one of the pillars holding up the DWMA.

"Okay, Sounds chill" Kai said getting comfy against the opposite pillar. Shortly after Black*Star's 'big' arrival, they started to head inside and to their classes.

"I wonder when the new kids gonna get here, I heard he was Lord Death's son, another reaper" Kai said scrolling threw his playlist.

"REALLY NOW! I BET HE'S REALLY STRONG, THERES ONLY ONE SPOT FOR A BIG GUY IN THIS ACADEMY, AND THAT'S ME!" Black*Star said while pumping his fist in the air.

"Yeah, I bet he is really strong too, hey Black*Star we should go give this guy a proper introduction, how about a battle, me and you, and maybe Kai?" Soul said.

"Pass, But I'll watch you guys and all your epicness" Kai said pulling his backpack onto his shoulders.

"OKAY! LET"S GO!" Black*Star shouted and turned around to race out the doors which they just enters 2 minutes ago. Kai and Soul Laughed as they followed Black*Star outside the building. Once outside, Kai noticed Black*Star mouthing a Kid with black hair with 3 lines on his right side.

"I think that"s the dude" Soul said walking beside Black*Star,

"Yeah, His reeking of power, this will be fun!" Black*Star said, "COMMON SOUL LET'S SHOW HIM WHAT WE GOT!" Kai stood behind the 'new kid' and watched Soul and Black*Star make total fools of themselves. After Soul and Black*star had there 'Gay' facade, Kai Advanced towards Death the Kid.

"Hey, you must be Death The Kid, I'm Kai Hokubu, and them retards are Soul and Black*star, sorry 'bout their act" Kai said extending his hand towards Kid.

"Hello Hokubu, It's nice to meet you," Kid said shaking Kai's hand,

"We should leave these retards to be and get to class before we get in trouble" Kai said while once again walking into the Academy.

"That would be splendid, But where is your Meister?" Kid said placing his hands in his pockets.

"Probably in class recording what the teacher says, she's a real geek, but she's cool" Kai said rambling on about Mizuki.

"You like her, don't you?" Kid said instantly noticing Kai's interest in Mizuki.

"Just a bit, but you can't let her know!" Kai said as they casually walked into the classroom like nothing was wrong.

"Kai! why are you late? Oh you must of been showing Kid around the school, very good!" The Teacher said as she turned towards the class. "Everyone this is Death The Kid," she said

"Umm Kid if you would like to sit beside Kai your more then welcome too, but be careful, he's a trouble maker," The teacher said as she went back to her lesson about soul links.

"She's never liked me since I got Blaire to sit on her desk, she's terrified of cats..." Kai mumbled as he sat beside Mizuki, "What I miss?" He said.

"SHH! I need to get this down for the test next Friday!" Mizuki said scribbling down the words the teacher was babbling about.

"We learned this last year! God your such a bookworm!" Kai said as he faced to talk to kid about skateboards.

Lunch time rolled around and the gang advanced towards there usual spot. Kai on the other hand, decided to invite Kid to there groups lunch area.

"Hey guys, well girls, you guys already got to meet him , but girls , this is Death The Kid, and Kid this is Maka, Tsubaki, and Mizuki," Kai said pointing to each girl when saying there names but Mizuki wasn't really paying much attention.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Kid said as he sat beside Kai and got out his lunch also.

"So MAKA! Did you see me and Soul pwn Kid today in the court?" Black*star said with half his sandwich in his mouth.

"Correction! Kid pwned YOU, Black*Star, not you pwned him," Kai said.

"No I didn't, how could you guys fight when your souls aren't even linked?" Maka said as she sipped on her juice box.

"That's why you guys lost, you have to fight with your proper meister, you cant just change weapons meisters randomly" Mizuki said, reading her history of DWMA book.

"Yeah Yeah! But I'm still the big guy around here!" Black*Star said inhaling the other half of his sandwich.

"Black*Star, are you referring to your penis as big? I bet it isn't" Kai said while quickly doing his history homework.

"MY PENIS IS HUGE! YOUR JUST JEALOUS THAT IT IS!" Black*star said while jumping up to pump his fist in the air for the second time today.

"Sure it is," Kai said while stretching the 'e' on sure.

"Hmmpf" Black*star said while sitting down and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ummm... guys we should get going before were late for class!" Tsubaki said panicking that Black*star and Kai are going to get in there forth fight of the week.

"Yeah guys, we should get going like Tsubaki said, KAI!-" Mizuki said while hitting him over the head with her book, "Smarten up! Its only Monday, and you two have fought three times this week!" Mizuki said standing up and straightening her skirt.

"Yeah lets go to science with Dr. Stein, he's pretty chill" Kai said gathering his barely touched lunch and books.

"Kai eat something! You're gonna go crazy on us!" Maka said while shoving a twinkie in his face.

"Sorry Maka but I don't go that way!" Kai said joking but taking the twinkie anyways.

"Perv" Mizuki and Maka said under there breath at the same time.


	4. Chapter 3: Little Kids & Porn don't Mix

"Hey kid! wanna come chill at my place Friday night? Maybe invite Soul and Black*Star?" Kai said as they last bell rung.

"Sure that sounds like fun, should I bring Liz and Patty?" Kid said motioning towards his 2 weapons.

"Okay perfect, and why not? The more the merrier, I gotta go, catch up to Mizuki, see what shes up to," Kai said as he ran towards the doors , "See ya Kid!" Kai kept running until he felt a Kishin presents, "Oh shit, Mizuki!" Kai said sprinting towards the Kishins cry. once he reached there he saw the Kishin huddled over a knocked-out Mizuki.

"CRAP! MIZUKI WAKE UP!" Kai said as he dropped his bag and ran towards the Kishin, kicking it in the head. The Kishin stubbled off of Mizuki and slammed into a local shop.

"MIZUKI! MIZKU WAKE THE HELL UP!" Kai yelled running to Mizuki's side, "shit," he mumbled as he examined her body which as several cuts and bruises.

"...Kai...?" Mizuki mumbled and turned towards her, "Is that you?" she asked in a whisper.

"No its Santa Claus, yes it's me! Here take some of my energy so we can kick this kishins ass" Kai said looking up to see the Kishin re-gain his balance.

"Yeah yeah, keep your pants on!" Mizuki said, stumbling but successfully standing on her feet. "Kai now! Soul Resonance!" Mizuki yelled as she steadied herself,

"Yeah got it!" Kai said transforming into his weapon self, as soon as Mizuki shouted 'soul resonance' his 2 kanjis started to glow and he turned into a double edged spear. Mizuki started advancing towards the Kishin and attacked his left arm. The Kishin roared in pain when the weapon made contact with its skin,

"YOU WILL DIE! STUPID ACADEMY STUDENTS!" The Kishin hollered and it picked up its left arm with its right and used it as a club.

'Aim for its right thigh, that's its week point,' Kai thought towards Mizuki.

"Got it!" She said as she charged again, this time jumping over the Kishins head, she landed and swung Kai, which instantly made contact with the Kishins right thigh.

'GOOD! Okay lets finish this bastard!" Kai said excitedly, and turned back into his normal Katana form. Mizuki then stabbed the kishin in the back of his chest, piercing his black heart, thus destroying the it.

"Yum!" Kai said has he returned to his human body figure and devoured the Kishin's soul, "And that would make 52" He said licking his lips.

"yeah it does!" Mizuki said panting as she collapsed for the second time that hour.

"come 'ere" Kai said boosting Mizuki onto his back,

"what about our bags? I've got math homework to do!" Mizuki said, worrying about her homework more then her own health,

"Yeah, Yeah I was getting them," Kai said putting the 2 backpacks around his torso. "Time for a nice warm bath for the 2 of us" Kai said smirking,

"not together!" Mizuki said smacking him lightly with all the strength she had left.

"Oww that really hurt," Kai said with a fake pout, "and no, I mean after you, I'ma take one," Kai said.

"Oh, okay" Mizuki said as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the movement of Kai's steps. "wake me when were back at the apartment" she said yawning.

"Yep, sweet dreams" Kai said as he looked out towards the sun.

Once back at the apartment, Kai set everything down and advanced towards the bathroom, he placed Mizuki on the toilet and started a bath for her. He then went to her room to grab her a pair of pj's and underwear.

"Mizuki" he nudged her, she stirred. "Mizu, wakie wakie" he said a little louder, she again stirred.

"MIZUKI WAKE THE HELL UP!" Kai said yelling in her ear,

"...but I don't wanna leave Wonderland, everyone's oh so nice, they even gave me a cookie..." Mizuki mumbled in her sleep but soon woke.

"Your craps on the counter, you know where everything else is, take a bath, call me when your done, I'll get our homework done." He said leaving the bathroom and went towards the kitchen table.

"KAIIIIIIIIIII!" A little voice yelled at the top of its lungs.

"OOMPF" Kai said as the little figure ran into the back of his legs, almost making him do a face plant into the counter. "Hey Arashi! Whatcha doing tyke?" Kai said bending down to Arashi's level.

"Noffin, I wanna go to the park!" Arashi said, doing somewhat something similar to Mizuki's little girl dance.

"Ugh, fine, but only for a hour!" Kai said picking Arashi up and putting him on his shoulders, "MIZUKI BE BACK SOON, I GOT ARASHI AND WERE GOING TO THE PARK, DON'T DROWN YOURSELF NOW!" Kai yelled while running around in circles for Arashi's Delight. Kai heard a quiet grunt which signalled that she heard him, the 2 boys left the house and advanced towards the park down the street.

While Arashi was playing on the monkey bars, Kai started thinking on how he and Mizuki became partners.

"Hey Mizuki! Guess what!" Kai shouted while running towards Mizuki at the DWMA,

"What is it?" she asked him, he seemed to be really excited,

"I'm a Weapon!" Mizuki's eyes widened and she gasped slightly, but Kai just looked at her,

"What's wrong...?" He asked, and she hugged him while laughing,

"You're a Weapon and I'm a Weapon Meister!" Kai hugged her back but didn't let go of her, "...Kai...Let go of me...Kai...KAI!" And she smacked him on top of his head,

"OUCH! God you're so violent for your size!" Kai yelled but Mizuki continued on like nothing happened,

"Well, I think we should start training right away so we can match soul wave links so we can become Weapon and Weapon Meister!" She said determined and slightly dancing around the place with excitement. It was three years since they met at the play ground, and they were still close friends

"Alright so let's start training!" Kai said and picked up Mizuki over his shoulder and walked back towards there classes to ask to be assisted with their training.

"Hey wait! What are you doing! Put me down!" Mizuki squirmed. She continued until they both fell over on the ground with Kai on top of her and his face inches from hers,

"Boo...," is all he said and he helped her up. This was when he realized he had a crush on Her.

Mizuki was in the warm bath water day dreaming and nearly falling asleep in the process. It was when she heard knocking at the door that she snapped out of it.

"hey just to let you know I'm inviting everyone over tomorrow, including Death The Kid so I'm gonna go clean the place up a bit, you okay in there?" It was Kai,

"Yes I'm fine, I'll be another five to ten minutes though, thanks," and Kai left to go clean up his room and Arashi followed him. He organized all his books, cleaned his desk, and vacuumed his room. When he turned around he saw Arashi sitting on his bed reading one of his "Play Boy" books. Kai's eyes widened as he ripped the book away from the poor child's eyes,

"Arashi! This is not a book for you! You don't read books in my room with out my permission! Ok!"

"But, but but" Arashi said reaching for the magazine, he started to sob.

"Gah! Don't cry, wait here" Kai said putting the book back in its hiding spot and ran to Mizuki's room.

"Okay I need something childish like," Kai mumbled to himself and scanned threw Mizuki's bookshelf, "Ah perfect!" He said smiling and picking up a Franklin book.

"Me and Bakura we will have our revenge, him and me will take your leather pants~" Mizuki sung as she entered her room, in just a towel.

"Oh... Hey Mizuki, umm I'll just be leaving..." Kai said leaving her room. "Arashi, here's a better book!" Kai said giving the book to his little brother and finished cleaning up.

Kai then started moving towards the kitchen, "oh yay" He said and started to attack the massive mess.

Around 11pm Kai finished cleaning the house, he went into his bedroom to see Arashi passed out with Kai's teddy bear he got from his mother when he was seven. Kai sighed at the memory and tucked Arashi in and headed for the couch.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Kai woke up around 11am to see Arashi leaning over him , giving him a loogie,

"AHH ARASHI, GROSS!" Kai yelled when the line of spit hit his face. "I'ma get you back for that!" Kai said laughing as he got off the couch and chased after the four year old, he soon caught up to a screaming Arashi, he scooped him up in his arms and started tickling him.

"HA HA HA! Who wins now yeah little tyke!" Kai laughed along with Arashi, until a tired looking Mizuki came out from the hallway. "Wow, Arashi hide! its the Bride of Franken Stein!, " Kai told Arashi as he set him down.

"Ha ha, very funny," Mizuki said tugging herself towards the coffee maker.

"I thought so, you'll need to get ready soon, everyone's gonna be here by 4" Kai said opening the fridge and drinking the milk right outta the carton. Mizuki looked at the clock built into the stove, it read 3:18pm,

"ARE YOU CRAZY! I CAN'T GET READY AND MAKE MY ROOM LOOK ALL READY FOR A SLUMBER PARTY IN ONLY 45 MINUTES!" Mizuki yelled forgetting about her coffee and ran down into her room. Kai laughed and relaxed on the couch with Arashi watching spongebob, after spongebob lost his pants to the hooks because he didn't listen to Mr. Crabs, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Kai yelled and got up from the couch, but beat to the door by Arashi.

"Hewwo!" Arashi said grinning like the Cheshire Cat,

"Naw hello Arashi! How are you cutie?" Tsubaki said picking up the squealing four year old. Arashi then accidentally pulled down Tsubaki's shirt showing everyone even more cleavage then before.

"Arashi man! not cool!" Kai said Snatching the giggling 4 year old to put him in his room.

"Hey man, nice to see yeah!" Soul said when Kai returned, they did a man prop hug thing.

"Hey Soul, good to see yeah too, you all staying the night? Just wondering how much pizza to order" Kai said looking at everyone sprawled out on the couches.

"I think so, but I'm not sure if Liz and Patty are going to" Maka said, "Where's Mizuki anyways?" She asked.

"In her room, organizing for the slumber party, you can just go down though" Kai said pointing towards Mizuki's room.

"Ok, lets go help girls" Tsubaki said as all the girls went down the hall.

"Perfect we've got 10 minutes top to look over our plan again." Kai said taking out the piece of paper that determined the pranks the guys were gonna play tonight.

"...Okay Black*Star you'll be positioned here right behind the fridge, and Soul you'll be set here, in the bathroom. Okay? And Kid you'll be by the door, with the video camera" Kai said going over the plan once more. A chorus of "yeps" and "got it"s were said before the guys positioned themselves at there spots.


	5. Chapter 4: Broken Pride & Fake Nails

Inside Mizuki's room the girls were already in there panamas and doing each others nails,

"Hey Maka did you know that Soul likes you?" Tsubaki said while painting Patty's toenails.

"Wah? Really?" Maka said blushing while examining her nails that Mizuki just finished.

"Yeah he told Black*Star yesterday,who told me today,I think you too would look cute together" Mizuki chimed in.

"Aww thanks guys, but I don't think so, it might ruin our weapon/meister pairing, like what if we broke up? Then we won't be partners anymore" Maka said.

"I still say you guys would look adorable together" Tsubaki said, dropping the subject.

"HEY MIZUKI COME 'ERE! WE WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WANT ON YOUR PIZZA!" Mizuki heard Kai yell from the kitchen. Mizuki got up and opened her door, to have raw eggs poured all over her and the girls, they then shrieked, and raced for the bathroom, once in the bathroom, they each looked into the mirror, to see Soul behind them with a bag of flour,

"Soul don't you dare!" Maka said, but Soul already dumped the whole bag on them, they then ran out of the bathroom towards the kitchen, where Black*Star hit them with orange and green silly string, they once again, shrieked, Mizuki then saw Kai with a bucket of syrup in the closet, she ran for the closet, threw it open and had the syrup thrown all over her. She was angry.

"KAI YOUR FREAKING JERK! GOD! YOU KNOW HOW LONG THIS IS GONNA TAKE TO GET OUTTA MY HAIR?" Mizuki screamed at a snickering Kai, before she could punch him he said

"Look over there" Mizuki looked and her heart dropped, there was Kid with a camera, hooked up to the internet, live on youtube and facebook. Mizuki dropped to her knees and started to cry at the humiliation.

"You...guys...are ...such...jerks," she sobbed.

"Hmm, you said this would be funny Kai," Kid said shutting off the camera and unhooking the cables from the computer.

"It is!" Kai said while laughing along with Soul and Black*star. Kid then closed the camera and knelt down beside Mizuki.

"You ok?" He asked wiping the syrup from her cheek.

"No, look at me, I'm a total mess" Mizuki said looking at Kid fully for the first time, his eyes were full of concern and his lips in a straight line, he was gorgeous, she thought.

"Well then lets go get you cleaned up" Kid said, he helped her up from the floor, then brought her to the washroom with his hand on her back for comfort and got a wash cloth. He dipped in the warm water and started to clean the syrup off her face. Mizuki then blushed on how kind and gentle he was being.

"Umm , uh thanks but I can get it myself," Mizuki said reaching for the cloth on her face, she then touched Kid's hand, feeling a spark.

Don't touch it! If I don't do it, it won't be symmetrical enough, Kid commented while finally finishing the last bit of syrup from her face. "By the way what do you want on your pizza?" He asked her

"Umm just cheese is fine" she said while looking at her syrup and flour covered feet, blushing.

"Alright," Kid said before exiting the bathroom to let her clean up. Mizuki then realized that she had developed a small crush on Kid, over the course of 10 minutes.

Kai then threw the bucket on an angry Mizuki, she then fell to her knees and laughed, so he thought. He then started laughing too and walked behind her towards Soul and Black*Star who were clutching there tummies for dear life.

"God, that, was, good," Black*Star laughed in between each word. Once Kai begun to calm down he saw Kid beside Mizuki helping her now crying form, up into the bathroom.

"Aw shit," He said as he followed them down the hall. He listened in on there conversation, he then heard footsteps coming towards him, he then hid in his room, across the hall. Kid then walked out of the bathroom and right past Kai, who sighed in relief.

"If you really like her, maybe even love her, you should start being nicer to her, or someones gonna sweep her away" Kid said stopping in his tracks. Kai was totally shocked, he saw him there? Kai then retreated from his hiding spot and looked at Kid,

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Kai spat towards him.

"It's simple, it means treat her nicely, and maybe she'll like you back, but your nothing but a jerk towards her." Kid said walking towards the kitchen where the rest of the party was. Kai just stood there dumbfounded,

'Who does he think he is telling me what to do?' Kai thought as he exited his room and knocked onto the bathroom door.

"KAI SCREW OFF!" Mizuki yelled from the other side of the door.

"Too bad I'm coming in," Kai whispered as he opened the door to see Mizuki looking cleaner then before, but her face told other wise.

"Hi" Kai said awkwardly as he closed the door.

"What do you want you jerk?" Mizuki spat whiles she scrubbed her face from the eyeliner funning down her cheek.

"I came to say sorry, about the prank, it was rude and I ruined your hair and outfit" Kai said scratching the back of his head while looking down.

"Your pathetic apology means nothing to me, you made a total fool outta me, and now everyone in Death City's gonna see it!" Mizuki sobbed again.

"Not if we delete the video" Kai said advancing towards her to give her a hug, she stepped back and smacked his arms away from her. Their soul wave links clearly being torn away.

"Well, it still doesn't help! You've bruised my pride, and my dignity, and you've lost all your trust from me" she said as she tried to get around him to get some clean clothes.

"How could I make it up to you?" Kai said, sad that she didn't trust him anymore. Mizuki looked down at her hands to see her nails ruined and a tissue that had runny eyeliner on it. This gave her an idea.

"You can make it up to me AND the girls, by letting us give you a make over" Mizuki said crossing her arms with a smirk.

"What? Hell to the no! Anything but that!" Kai said putting his hands up defensively.

"But, that's the only way you can" Mizuki said tilting her head down and doing her little girl dance.

"UGHH! FINE!" he said, "But only if Soul. Black*Star and Kid do it!" he said giving up at Mizuki's charm.

"Why does Kid gotta do it? He didn't do anything rude! Plus he can hold the camera again" She said smirking.

"Fine," Kai gave up a couple of minutes later.

"Good" Mizuki smiled and gave him a slight hug, which he blushed from but wrapped his arms around her tiny frame.

"Your all sticky," he stated when they let go, "Great now I'm all sticky" He said looking down at his ruined blue shirt.

"Good! Now get out so I can change, again" She said as she stood at the door and ushering him out.

Once Mizuki was all cleaned up, she gave her another look in the mirror and checked if she was perfect.

'I look symmetrical enough like Kid said,I think' she thought, her pyjamas were pink with cute little pandas on the pants, and 2 pandas hugging on her shirt.?She heard that kid has an OCD for symmetrical from Liz and Patty.

"Okay I look fine" She said as she came out of the bathroom and went into the Kitchen.

"Oh Mizuki! Are you okay? " Maka came up to her and gave her a hug, (all the girls were now clean)

"Yeah I'm fine, but I talked to Kai, he said that him and the boys would make it up to us" She said giving Maka a small hug.

"Oi? And what did he say," Soul said glaring at Kai, who gave him a sheepish look.

"He said that he's willing for us girls to give you guys, except for Kid, MAKEOVERS!" Mizuki said with a huge smile.

"Aw shit, thanks man, now the big mans gonna look like a big, gay man" Black*Star said.

"Eh what could be the worst thing that could happen?" Kai asked,

As soon as that was said, the kitchen was then transformed into a studio by the girls, they moved the kitchen table against the wall and set the chairs in row. They placed there make up and hair supplies all over the counters and got to work.

2 hours of plucking brows , and curling fake hair, the boys were done.

"Ok gimme a mirror I want to see my pretty face" Kai said, using the voice he uses when hes imitating Mizuki.

"Here" Maka said handing him a mirror.

"OHHH! WHY DON'T I LOOK FABULOUSS?" He said why placing a hand on his cheek, and giving a kiss to the mirror.

"I swear hes gayer then Soul and Black*Star put together" Maka whispered to Mizuki as they giggled.

"Okay one more thing, PICTURES!, oh and Kai you gotta keep your makeup on all night!" Mizuki said.

"Wait, WHAT! NOT COOL!" Kai said talking like his normal self.

"And to top it off, you can pay the pizza dude, and ask for his number" Soul said, patting Kai's shoulder, "Think of it as revenge from me and Black*Star"

"Ugh fine!" Kai said, "Wanna gimme a dress while your at it?" He said being sarcastic.

"OKAY!" Maka and Mizuki said at the same time, rushing into Mizuki's room to find a dress that might fit Kai's body.


	6. Chapter 5: Truth & Dare Gone Bad

"Oh great" Kai said following Mizuki and Maka who were picking out dresses and skirts for Kai to wear while answering the door to the pizza man.

"hmmm, I guess this will have to do" Mizuki said, pulling a oversized skirt and a stretchy tank top. "Here go get changed!" Mizuki said pushing Kai into the bathroom.

"WTF! DUDE THIS ISN'T COOL, THE SKIRT ENDS JUST ABOUT MY ASS, AND THIS SHIRT HAS A LOTTA CLEAVAGE, SOMETHING I DONT HAVE!" Kai said, pulling out the shirt were breasts were suppose to be under.

"Oh well, here" Mizuki said filling up water balloons and tossing them to Kai.

"Oh my god, I'ma kill you" Kai said walking out of the bathroom.

"Here" Maka giggled as she handed him a pair of 3 inch high heals.

"You've got to be shitting me" Kai said staring at the pair of shoes that were killer. Mizuki and Maka took a step back from there finished masterpiece, then crumbled to the ground of laughter.

"Oh! My! God! This! is! too! priceless!" Maka said in fits of laughter.

"Yeah-" Mizuki was cut off by the doorbell. "Perfect timing" Mizuki said smirking.

"Here's the $60 for the pizzas, go show them your sexy new look," Mizuki said. Kai advanced towards the door and opened it.

"Your total comes to- HOLY SHINIGAMI!" The pizza man said,

"Heeeeeeey Doll , how much is it?" Kai said leaning over showing his fake boobs.

"Umm, uhhh, $56.73, and here's your dipping sauce" The pizza man said.

"Here yeah goo sweet thang, thank you-" Kai was interrupted but his killer of a high heal breaking, Kai then tripped and fell. Falling on the poor innocent pizza man, making Kai's wig and 'Boobs' pop.

"Aww Hell no! Dude I thought you were a chick, a sexy chick" The pizza man said,

"Sorry dude don't swing that way, and this wouldn't have happened if you didn't upset girls" Kai said, stripping off his makeup and jewelry then taking the pizza boxes and paying the man. After he shut the door Maka, Mizuki, Soul and Black*Star were all laughing

"You totally deserved that!" Mizuki said still laughing super hard that she started to hiccup, which made her laugh even harder.

"Get a picture, it'll last longer" Kai said in a snotty attitude.

"Fine by me!" Mizuki said snapping a picture of a now angry Kai.

"Mizuki let's take a break from this my stomach is killing me, let's get some pizza while it's still hot!" Maka said trying to stop laughing

Everyone was sitting all over in the living room chewing on pizza and having a good time...except for Kai who was still pissed about what happened not even an hour ago. Kai was sitting in a corner, Maka and Soul were sitting across from each other at the coffee table, Black*Star sitting on top of the table, Tsubaki, Patty, and Liz sitting in a circle and Mizuki and Death The Kid sitting together on the couch.

"Umm Neon Green, favourite number?" Mizuki said, as she took a bite of her pizza, she and Kid have been playing 20Q for 15minutes and she already knew his birthday, where he came from, his fave food, and fave colour.

"8, its perfectly symmetrical- unlike that painting!" Kid Freaked out where the painting above was TV leaning towards the left.

"oh yeah we have trouble putting up pictures, the dry-wall is terrible." Mizuki said.

Kid and Mizuki kept talking until 9pm when everyone decided to play truth or dare, well some forced. Kai finally got over the pranks and joined right in. Earlier he changed into his plaid pyjama pants and a muscle shirt.

"Umm Maka, Truth or dare?" Tsubaki asked.

"Umm Truth" Maka said, worried that Tsubaki might ask her about one of her secrets.

"Ha ha! Is it true that you like Soul? And that you've liked him for a while now?" Tsubaki asked, winking at Maka

"Ummm, uhh, yes I do..." Maka said blushing and taking a sudden interest in her right sock.

"Okay, moving on! Ummm Soul, Truth or dare?" Mizuki asked Mr. Cool Guy

"Dare!" Soul said excitedly.

"Ha ha! I dare you to lick peanut butter off Black*Star's foot!" Mizuki said giggling at the mental picture.

"Someone get me peanut butter" Soul said, After Soul licking peanut butter off Black*Stars foot, and almost gagging, Soul then asked Kid,

"Kid truth or dare?" Soul asked,

"truth" Kid answered in a monotone voice which clearly said he was bored.

"Amongst all the people in this room, which one would you prefer to date?" Soul said.

"I prefer not to answer that question" Kid said, glancing at Mizuki signalling that it was obviously her. Mizuki then blushed and took an interest in Maka's left sock.

"Oh, I see" Soul said, glancing at Kai,

"Hmm your go Kid," Soul said,

"Umm Kai, truth or dare?" Kid asked,

"Dare dude, bring it!" Kai said,

"I dare you to sit there and be as quiet as possible because you're giving me a headache." Kid said being quite rude and dramatic.

"Kid, uh, don't you think that's kind of rude?" Liz said slightly worried by her Meister's new attitude.

"Yeah, whatever" Kid said looking towards Kai, "Your turn, oh wait you cant talk, how unfortunate" Kid said in mock-sympathy.

"You know what!-" Soul started to advance towards Kid, pulling back his fist.

"Soul it's you, Black*Star and Kai's fault he's like this! Because of you jerks! he didn't do anything wrong!" Mizuki yelled defensively

"It was a harmless prank, he needs to take the rod shoved up is ass out, God, I thought he would be cool, if anyone's the jerk its him" Said Kai, crossing his arms, totally ditching his dare.

"It wasn't you who helped me clean up, it wasn't you who said sorry for all this was it? At least he was the mature one about it! Unlike you Kai." their soul wave links smashing again.

"You know what, screw it, I'm going to bed" Kai said walking past everyone and purposely bumping kid's and Mizuki's shoulders. Mizuki sat back down on the couch and curled up into the fetal position. She could feel her eyes stinging from tears forming, she didn't know what to do...

"Don't worry, he was a jerk, it shouldn't matter if he's mad at you" Kid said, sitting beside her and wrapping and arm around her comfortingly,

We never fought like this" Mizuki stuttered.

"Give it some time Mizuki, things will blow over" Maka said sitting on her other side and giving her a reassuring hug.

"Yeah well I'm gonna go to bed also, Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Patti there's space in my room, and Black*Star, Soul and Kid, there should be space in Kai's. A chorus of "good nights" and "see you in the morning" were said as everyone went to there rooms. As Kid advanced down the hall with Soul and Black*Star towards Kai's room, they knocked and Kai came to the door.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, common in" Kai said, rubbing his eyes from tears, no one but Kid noticed. " 'cept you, freaking shit disturber" Kai said, slamming the door in Kid's face. Kid was left in the hallway by himself,

"Guess I'm on the couch tonight" Kid said, going towards the living room. As Kid sat down and got comfy, he started staring at the walls, taking in the details, something he would usually do when he firsts enters a room. As Kid placed his head down on the arm rest, he noticed a small blue stain right beside him. he shot up to check the other side, there was no stain, Kid then shot up and into fetal position and slowly rocked himself.

"See you all tomorrow!" Mizuki waved to everyone as they left.

"Bye guys.." Kai said, turning towards the kitchen to clean up all the pizza that was left there the night before. Mizuki came into the kitchen with a smile, which soon left her face when she noticed that Kai was doing dishes, completely ignoring her.

"Umm Kai?" She asked, hoping that he still wasn't mad.

"What?" Kai spat, filling the sink with water and bubbles.

"uh, are you still mad?" Mizuki asked, folding her hands and placing them at the buckles of her skirt, which she does before she does her little girl dance.

"Nope" Kai said, popping the 'p'

"Are you sure?" Mizuki questioned.

"yeah, I'm not mad, I'm furious, why would you invite him? God he was such a jerk! And you call me a jerk, seriously I wanted to punch his face in, ruin his 'symmetry'" Kai said scrubbing a plate.

"Umm, Kai, Reality check 1) YOU invited him, and 2) YOU brought it on towards yourself, I did nothing to deserve that" Mizuki said, moving her arms to cross over her chest. Kai didn't pay any attention to Mizuki as she talked, instead he got an idea. he dried off his hands and went to his room.

"Be back later, I'm going to do something" Kai said after he got dressed and left the house.

"Yeah okay, whatever" Mizuki said, picking up the dish that he dropped in the sink.

Once everything was clean, Mizuki decided to study, for there was nothing to do, normally she and Kai would watch a movie but Kai still wasn't home.

"Im Back, not that you care, but I'm back" Kai said, entering the room with an extra piercing, in his right lip,

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?" Mizuki said, coming to inspect Kai's lip,

"I also got this" Kai said, pulling back his hair to see his new eyebrow piercing.

"You retard, you planning on starting a war?" Mizuki said, noticing that he only got them to tick Kid off.

"Yep, god you can't even notice that... never mind, but you notice when I'm trying to make someone else mad" Kai said, starting to get angry

"What do you mean by that?" Mizuki said, confused.

"Never mind, screw it," Kai said blushing at he was about to tell Mizuki his deepest secret. He turned to go down the hall

"Wait Kai!" Mizuki said, trying to gain his attention again, but he was already in his room.

Monday rolled around, still no contact with each other, same with Tuesday and Wednesday, Then Maka snapped.

"You know what Mizuki! GO TALK TO HIM!" Maka shouted at lunch when they were all sitting together except for Kai, who was sitting under a maple tree.

"No! I don't want to!" Mizuki said what Maka pushed her towards Kai. He looked up, scowled and then went back to his studying,

"Hey Kai! Mizuki wants to talk to you" Maka said, pushing Mizuki one last time, which made her trip and fall on Kai.

"Hmm" Kai grunted and pushed Mizuki off himself," Don't you prefer to talk to Kid instead of me?" Kai said, bringing up Kid.

"Kai, seriously we need to talk!" Mizuki said, reaching to touch his arm, which he shrugged away.

"What's there to talk about? You clearly show no interest in it, therefore why bother?" Kai said, turning into the 10 year old cruel, quite one he once was. Mizuki then attempted to hug him, but he pushed her off, Mizuki attempted again, catching Kai off-guard.

"Im sorry okay? I didn't mean too" Mizuki said as she started to sob, "I don't want to loose my best friend"

"Well... looks like you did" Kai said, standing up and gathering his stuff and advancing towards the academy.

"Kai!" Mizuki sobbed, "Crap, I messed up"


	7. Chapter 6: Surprise Surprise!

It was until their next class with Stein, when they had to work on their soul links.

"Ok boys and girls, to preform witch-hunter, your soul link must be strong, now weapons get in weapon form, and meisters, focus on making your soul wave link stronger." Stein said.

"Stein, I refuse to work with my meister today" Kai said raising his hand.

"And why would that be Kai?" Stein asked.

"Because I hate her, she's done nothing but ignore me, and when I try to get her attention she and others give me hell, I can never win with her," Kai said, being very blunt and straight-forwards.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Mizuki stood up and shouted from across the classroom , where she sat with Tsubaki and Black*Star.

"Think of the past weekends events, I tried, and failed, now I'm done" Kai said, gathering his books and leaving the classroom, Mizuki then sat down and begun to sob for the second time that day.

"Uhh instead, well work on focusing on how the DWMA was formed" Stein said, trying to get the attention of his class back.

"Stein, may I be excused?" Mizuki asked.

"Yeah go ahead" Stein said.

"thank you" Mizuki said, rushing out the door. "KAI!" She said trying to catch up to him. "Kai please! Don't be like this" Mizuki cried, this made Kai stop in his tracks, but not turn around. Then Mizuki crashed into him, taking this as a good opportunity, she hugged him from behind and not letting go.

"Im. So. sorry." she sobbed, getting the back of Kai's hoodie all snotty.

"For what? You did nothing wrong, it was all my fault" Kai said, looking at Mizuki for the first time that week.

"No it's not, you were right, and I'm sorry!" She said sniffling, which made the snot coming out her nose go back in.

"It's okay, but I've made up my mind, I wanna go back to Canada, visit my parents grave." Kai said.

"When you gonna come back?" Mizuki asked.

"I might not, I don't know yet" Kai said looking at his shoes.

"What about Arashi?" Mizuki asked.

"He's coming with, I want him to meet them for the first time" Kai said.

"Oh okay, when you leaving?" Mizuki asked.

"Now actually, your holding me up, I have to go get Arashi then were going to the Death City Airport" Kai said as he started to walk away.

"What? No good-bye?" Mizuki said,

"Oh I've already said good-bye to Soul and everyone else, guess you didn't get the memo" Kai said as he was a good six feet from her.

"KAI YOU CAN'T DO THIS! WHAT AM I GONNA DO? I DONT HAVE A WEAPON! AND YOU DONT HAVE A MEISTER" Mizuki screamed, she was now crying and on her knees,

"Is that all you can think about?" Kai said, turning to face her and giving her a dirty look " All your thinking about is yourself, I need this, and all your worried about is not having a weapon" Kai said as he softened up,

"Think Mizu, what's the best for this?" Kai said, using her old nick-name. he then turned around and begun walking away, not turning back. Mizuki just sat there, she did nothing but cry, and said nothing but sobs when she inhaled.

~`~`~ Time Skip :D ~`~`~

While Kai was gone, Mizuki and Kid became closer then ever, and her crush for him grew bigger and bigger.

"Morning Kid!" Mizuki chimed as she approached Kid, "Like my new outfit?" She asked twirling, showing off her new skirt that had a buckle on each side instead on one.

"It's really pretty on you, and its symmetrical!" Kid said, his eyes shining and happy that it was symmetrical.

"Thank you" Mizuki said, "Oh by the way, would you come help me put a picture up on the wall tonight? It's one I found of me and Kai, I would hate to not cherish it" Mizuki said,

"Its been 5 and a half months, I miss him" She said, looking at Kid.

"It's okay, he'll come back eventually" Kid said, "But I would love to come help you" he said, trying to lighten the mood.

After classes they went back to Mizuki's apartment. She passed Kai's old room and frowned.

"Okay I was thinking on putting just to the left of my lamp that's on my desk, would that be a good spot?" Mizuki questioned, holding a hammer in her right hand.

"Yes that would be a great spot..." Kid droned off as he looked around at all the posters and pictures on her wall " OHH MY LOVE OF SHINIGAMI!" Kid said, falling to the floor.

"Something wrong?" Mizuki questioned again.

"Your posters, THERE ALL CROOKED!" Kid said, coughing up blood.

"Umm, we can fix them, don't do that!" Mizuki said.

"We shall!" Kid said, standing up and started to move the posters.

"Ok well would you like some 7up before we get started?"

"Please...b-but do hurry...these posters..." and he went into the fetal position. Mizuki just laughed as she left the room headed towards the kitchen. Kai on the other hand was planning on surprising Mizuki that he was finally home, so once Mizuki headed back to her room with drinks Kai sneaked into the house not making a sound,

"Ah, Thank you," Kid said kindly. 'That guys here?' Kai thought to himself hiding in the room next to them, he knew Mizuki and Kid wouldn't go in there. 'haha she'll be so surprised! I can't wait to see the look on her face!'

"Arashi you got to be quiet okay, don't make any noise like playing ninja okay?" and Arashi just nodded.

"Okay so where do you want to start doing this?" Mizuki asked Kid

"Hmm how about here this looks like a great spot, are you ready?" Mizuki replied with a "mmhmm!" and thus they began.

"Here take this off oh and this too," Mizuki said, Kai still hiding began to listen in on them, 'What are they doing...?' He thought, Kid took the picture and started to hammer it into the wall

"Oh yeah! Peeeerfect spot!" Mizuki said,

"Uh...Mizuki it's not going in," Kid said confused.

"Bang it harder! Not hard enough! Come on harder kid!" and there were continuous bangs in her room from the Hammer. Kai in his room found Arashi and covered his ears thinking other wise...

"I thought you said there was a hole already here,"

"I did! There is a hole there just bang it in!" Mizuki said leaning on the desk

"I GOT IT IN!" Kid said excitedly

"Keep goin- AWW MAN IT'S ALL WET ND STICKY NOW!" mizuki screamed spilling her 7up all over her and the floor.

"Won't that stain? Oh well ignore it," 'okay seriously! I would have never thought Mizuki would do that!' Kai thought still covering Arashi's ears.

Once the picture was hanging Mizuki stood back,

"Oh Kid that was perfect!" Mizuki said pleased while Kid was smiling glad it was finally symmetrical,

"Yes I see why you wanted me so badly," Kid said, Kai was shocked on the events that just happened in the room next to him, he hurried Arashi out into the kitchen, where he got Arashi to colour a picture of a duck, while he read the news paper, like he did every morning before school.

"Wow that was fun, was it not?" Mizuki said coming out of the bedroom and walked towards the kitchen,

"Shouldn't we clean up the mess we made?" Kid asked her,

"Later, I'm too tired to now" Mizuki said looking up to see Kai and Arashi,

"Oh my God! What are you doing here?" She asked Kai,

"Oh well you and Kid seemed busy, so I kinda just waited, but we ran outta time, promised Arashi that we would go to the Park" Kai said getting up and re-folding the new paper.

"Want us to come?" Mizuki asked.

"No, I prefer you both didn't," Kai said, giving Mizuki a glare.

"Oh okay, well I'll see you around then?" Mizuki asked,

"Uh yeah, if you didn't clean out my room then yeah" Kai said giving her a genuine smile.

"Okay, see you later, bye Arashi" Mizuki said, as she went to go give kid a hug.


	8. Chapter 7: New Character!

**Sorry Sorry! I had to re-post this! because SOMEONE screwed up the chapters and put two in one aaaaand I got confused and now I gotta go beat my friend for doing so... Anyway here's the way it was supposed to be! I'll post the new one shortly and possibly the next chapter since this one had 2 in one...(which it's not supposed to...-.-'') ENJOY :3**

)() )() )() )() )() )() )() )() )() )() )() )() )() (They look like fishies :D -Duckie)

"I should go home now, I have to check if my pictures in the bathroom are all even" Kid said, slightly twitching, as he put on his jacket.

"Ohh ok, thank you for your help" Mizuki said, opening the door for kid,

"No problem, call me if you need any more help" Kid said, descending down the stairs.

"Oh um, Kid?" Mizuki said shyly while chasing him before he left her face turning a bright pink.

"Yes, what is it?" Kid said looking at the pinkness on her cheeks, 'The colour's perfectly symmetrical!' He thought to himself.

Mizuki then stood on her tippy-toes and kissed him on the cheek lightly,

"I'm sorry…" She said as she ran back up stairs to her apartment.

"Garbage! I am absolutely garbage! An abomination! How could I have had my face un-symmetrically red!" Kid carried on smacking his head off the wall,

"And why didn't I do anything when she just kissed me on the cheek like that…" Kid clearly felt bad as he just got on his skateboard and left.

When Mizuki got inside the phone instantly rang,

"Hello?" Mizuki picked up

"Mizuki I think I might need your help… My Cousins visiting for a bit, trying to get away from some crap that happened back home" It was Maka, she sounded worried,

"Yeah how can I help? Oh, and Kai is finally home! I'm so happy!" Mizuki said excited

"Is he! Ok can I send Soul over? So me and her can talk for a bit,"

"Um, he went to the park with Arashi he should be home soon so yeah I guess you can… What's your cousin's name?" Mizuki asked

"Yume…and she's on my father's side of the family, there oddly nothing alike" Mizuki laughed at her tone of voice

"Ok just send Soul over, I'll see if I can save you from Soul asking a million questions about her,"

"Thank you Mizuki! I'll see you tomorrow, you'll get to meet her,"

"Ok bye!" and she hung up the phone, Mizuki texted Kai

'Wat time r u coming bak?' she asked him, shortly after he replied

'Idk bout a hour, hour and a half" She put her phone away and ran out the door, she went toward the route Soul and Maka take when they go over to her place. She saw Soul in the distance so she ran after him,

"Hey Mizuki I was just going ov-"she grabbed his shirt and dragged him to the store with her. "What are you doing!" Soul shouted while being dragged,

"We're going to the store, you're helping me find a gift, and we only have an hour and a half!" Soul finally got himself up and began to run next to her,

"Why do we need to get a gift? And for whom?" She just looked at him,

"Kai's finally home and I want to get him a gift while he's out with Arashi, and you're going to help me pick something out for him!"

They finally found a gift for both Kai and Arashi then went to Mizuki's place. Soul wrapped the gift while Mizuki baked her Home made chocolate cake that said "Welcome home Kai and Arashi".

Kai always loved Mizuki's homemade desserts; it was pretty much the only thing she could cook/make.

"Ok I think were done!" Mizuki said clapping her hands, she looked around and saw that the kitchen table had their favourite dinner on it, pizza from Death Pizza, and the cake

Around the chairs were balloons and streamers, the gifts were piled in the far corner of the counter, right beside Kai's chair.

"Mizuki? Were home" Kai shouted from the door, while Arashi ran straight past him and clutched Mizuki's knees.

"Hi Arashi" Mizuki giggled, hugging the now 5 year old boy tightly.

"Hellooo" Arashi said, then he saw the cake, he ran towards the cake and stared at it.

"Hey Mizu," Kai said giving her a one-armed hug. "Holy cows on mercury, you did all this?" Kai asked, giving her another hug.

"Kai! Kai! KAI! CAN I HAVE SOME CAKEE!" Arashi asked, tugging on Kai's pants.

"Yeah yeah, after pizza though" Kai said, holding his pants up so his little brother didn't pull them down in front of Mizuki and Soul.

"Hey Soul! Long time no see!" Kai said, giving one of them guy handshake hugs.

"Lets eat!" Arashi said, shoving half of the peice of pizza in his mouth, getting tomato sauce all over his new quicksilver shirt.

After everyone ate and had a good time, Mizuki handed Kai his gift

"Uhh, here" Mizuki said handing him the gift,

"Thanks?" Kai questioned, as he received the gift from her, their hands brushed against each others. "Sorry" Kai whispered.

Kai slowly started to unwrap the present, when he finished unwrapping the present, he looked at the cute picture of them,

"Haha! I love it! I'm totally outta it though" Kai said laughing at his confused expression in the picture.

"That's good to hear!" Mizuki said, clapping her hands and then giving Arashi his gift.

"OOHHH WHATCHA GET MEE!" Arashi yelled.

"ARASHI! MANNERS YEAH FOOL" Kai said, while his hand met his own forehead.

"Sorry, Thank you Mizuki" Arashi smiled and tore the wrapping paper off, "YAY! NEW RUBBER DUCKIEEEEEE!" Arashi screamed, clutching the present for dear life.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOUUUUU~! I SHALL NAME HIM MR. SQUEEKER!" Arashi screamed while attacking Mizuki.

"Your welcome!" Mizuki giggled as she looked down at the toddler clutching her thighs.

"Ok tyke, time for bed" Kai said, scooping Arashi up and trugging down the hall.

"NOOOOO I WANT SOME MORE CAKEE!" Arashi screamed in Kai's ear.

"Sorry tyke, Mizuki ate half the cake, theres no more" Kai said, looking at Mizuki smiling. Mizuki looked down and blushed.

After Arashi calmed down from his sugar rush, Kai came out looking tired. He ploped himself on the couch and stared at the picture he received over a half hour ago

"YO! Mizu! Where did this take place?" Kai said, wondering when the picture was taken.

"Umm I think it was when we figured out that we were both weapon and Meister, and my mom brought the camera on the first day we attended the DWMA" Mizuki said, crossing her legs

And holding her knee.

"Ahh I remember, you mom took like a gajillon pictures" Kai said, smiling at the memory

"Yeahh, we should go to bed, it's getting late" Mizuki said, staring out the window at the laughing moon.

"Yeahh, night Mizuki" Kai said, giving her one last hug before he went to bed. "Ohh, and Thanks" He said, entering his room

"No problem!" Mizuki smiled, and closed her door to get changed into her pjs.


	9. Chapter 8: Tears, Depression & the Beach

**Sorry for the confusion! Don't hate us please! I don't know if I will post the chapter today since the other one kind of had this chapter before. But please leave reviews! Maybe try and convince me to update :3? Anyways thanks to everyone who has been leaving great reviews, we didn't expect out Fanfic would actually get anything at first ^^' actually boosted our confidence I think. Remember to review!**

**~Cholubee **

"Come child, you could be great along my side" Medusa slurred as she got in a battle stance.

"Hell no! Why would we join you when you're just going to destroy the DWMA?" Yume growled, swinging Hoshi around,

'Common babe! Finish this bitch!" Hoshi said, getting impatient.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm on it!" Yume screamed, lunging at Medusa. Who just simply dodged and kick Yume in the back, smashing her into the wall. She then coughed up blood, and looked at the evil women in front of her.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to kill you, like I did with your week parents." Medusa said, making her snakes lunge forward.

"HELL NO!" Hoshi yelled, taking the hit for Yume, stabbing him in the heart.

"NO HOSHI!" Yume yelled, forgetting about Medusa, she gained her balance and ran towards Hoshi,

"I'll leave you two to be" Medusa said, leaving the crime scene she just made.

"No! No! NO! Hoshi don't die on me!" Yume screamed, "GOD DAMNIT , SOMEONE HELP US!" Yume screamed, Clutching Hoshi's dying body,

"...Yume..." Hoshi whispered, looking at her

"Yeah?" Yume sobbed.

"...If you ever encounter that bitch again, kill her with no mercy" Hoshi said, coughing up more blood.

"Okay," Yume managed to get out as she stared at her dying boyfriend.

"One more thing," Hoshi said,

"Anything" Yume whispered. Hoshi then leaned in for one last kiss, which Yume didn't object too, there lips then met in a sweet embrace. They sat there remembering the taste of each other.

"I love you..." Yume sobbed before Hoshi closed his eyes forever. She then looked up at the laughing moon, who had blood dripping out of his mouth.

Yume suddenly jolted up in her bed.

"April 16th, happy birthday Hoshi" Yume sighed, as she got up and stretched,

"Yume? You up yet?" Maka said, as she knocked then opened the door.

"Yeah , of course I am, its April 16th," Yume said, looking into her mirror, then at the picture of her and Hoshi before he died.

"Oh, okay well we got to be at the academy in half an hour, I'll come get you in twenty minutes then we can leave okay?" Maka said leaving

"Maka! Uh thanks, for everything," Yume said, giving a small smile.

"Anytime" Maka smiled as she closed the door. Yume got dressed in her normal outfit, which consumed of her Pink halter top that zipped down in the front, her bloomer/shorts, and her high topped shoes. Yume glanced at the picture again, before she put on one of Hoshi's old hoodies.

"Still smells like him, thank you Angela" Yume whispered, as she sniffed the collar. Yume then grabbed her bag and left her temporary bedroom. She then walked down towards the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Oh good your up!" Maka said entering the Kitchen also, "If you want to meet everyone before classes, we should go now," Maka said, grabbing Yume's arm and dragging her out of the house.

Once they got to a huge building in the middle of the city, Yume started to look around,

"SOUL! BLACK*STAR! TSUBAKI!" Maka screamed at 2 boys and a really pretty girl.

"Oh hey Maka, is this your cousin?" Black*Star asked, looking at Yume.

"Yeah! Guys, I would like you too meet Yume, Yume, this is Black*Star and Tsubaki, there a weapon pair" Maka said,

"Hello," Yume whispered as she pulled the hood up of the hoodie and put one of her head phones in her ear.

"HI! IM BLACK*STAR! IM THE BIG MAN HERE! AND DONT YOUR FORGET THAT!" Black*star said, reaching his hand out to be shaken,

"Okay" Yume mumbled as she took Black*stars hand.

"Oh look! There's Mizuki and Kai! GUYS OVER HERE!" Maka waved at a pretty girl and a cute guy.

"God, did we really always get up this early?" Kai said yawning for the sixth time that morning.

"No not really! But I wanted to meet Yume, Maka's cousin!" Mizuki said, skipping towards Maka. "Morning Maka!" Mizuki chimed.

"Hi Mizuki, Oh! Yume this is Mizuki!" Maka said, bringing Yume into there non-existing conversation.

"Hi..." Yume whispered as she turned up her ipod, they could hear the faint tune to brick by boring brick, by paramore.

"Hey, nice hoodie, is it Volcom?" Kai asked,

"Yeah I think it is," Yume said, looking at the side were the little volcom diamond is.

"I only thought they made them in Canada, for men though" Kai said, giving her a questioning look.

"Yeah they do, I'm from Canada, and this is a mans hoodie" Yume said, giggling at Kai's facial expression.

"Oh cool! does that mean you got it from your boyfriend? Speaking of a boyfriend, were is he?" Kai asked looking around.

"Yeah it's from my boyfriend, but hes dead" Yume whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Aww shit! Sorry!" Kai said, giving her a hug.

"It's okay, it's been 3 months, I should start living on" Yume said into Kai's hoodie.

"Oh I see" Kai said, while Kai and Yume had there little chit-chat, everyone seemed to disappear,

"Where'd everyone go?" Yume said once she stopped sobbing,

"Inside I think" Kai said, "Wanna ditch?" Kai said, smirking.

"Sounds chill" Yume said, smiling and grabbing Kai's hand as they ran off of school property towards a cute little park.

"So then me and Mizuki are standing there ice cream still in hand, laughing like retards" Kai said laughing after he told Yume about the ice cream insentient, where Mizuki said the ice cream was too cold, and she likes it hot and steamy.

"Ha ha ha, 'hey Mizuki, you know were talking about ice cream here right?'" Yume said, imitating what Kai said after.

"Oh shit, look at the time!" Kai said, it was Friday though, so he didn't have to be home at a certain time.

"Yeah," Yume said, looking at her iPods time. "Uh Kai! Would you and Mizuki wanna go to the beach tomorrow? With Maka, Soul and I?" Yume said blushing.

"Sure! Sounds great! Could I bring Arashi? He's never been to the beach before" Kai said,

"Aww! Okay! I wanna meet the little fella!" Yume said, standing up and gathering her books.

"So I'll see you tomorrow? Around 9ish?" Kai said, making sure he got the time right.

"Yeah, but call me, maybe we can go earlier or something" Yume said, giving Kai a tiny piece of paper with eleven numbers on it.

"Sweet, sounds chill. See yeah tomorrow" Kai said, waving and walking away.

"Bye!" Yume said, walking towards her and Maka's place.

Kai groaned as he got up and staired at his alarm clock, which read 9:15am,

"Uggggggghh" Kai said, rolling over and falling back asleep.

"!" Arashi screamed in Kai's ear, making him fall off his bed.

"Ughhhh, ARASHI! I'MA GET YOU!" Kai said chasing after him into the kitchen.

"Oh Hi Kai," Yume said, dressed in a a yellow tank top and jean short shorts.

"Hi, Oh sorry" Kai said, running back into his room.

"KAI! ARASHI! WHY ARE YOU MAKING SOO MUCH NOISE! DO YOU WANT ME TO GET MY DICTIONARY? IT CAN MEET THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD A COUPLE OF TIMES!" Mizuki screamed, coming into the kitchen. "Oh, hi Yume! Sorry about that!" Mizuki said embarrassed.

"Ahaha, it's okay, Maka's like that with her dad. I find it quite funny actually" Yume said smiling, "Are you coming to the beach today?" Yume asked.

"Oh we're going to the beach today? Cool! Can Kid come?" Mizuki asked, forgetting that Yume never actually met him.

"Sure! Is he your boyfriend?" Yume asked.

"Oh No! Were just really good friends" Mizuki said as her face went red with embarrassment.

"But you like him, no?" Yume questioned giving Mizuki a look saying 'dont deny it.'

"Just a bit" Mizuki said,

"Ahaha ok, go get ready missy! I'll call him for you," Yume said, going threw Mizuki's personal phonebook and found 'Kid 3' She quickly typed the number into her phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" a male voice said on the other line.

"Hi, would this be Death The Kid?" Yume said in her best sweet voice.

"Yes it would be" Kid said questionably, "Who might this be?"

"I'm Yume, Maka's cousin, I was wondering if you would like to join us at the beach today!" Yume said, "Myself, Maka, Soul, Kai and Mizuki will be going!" Yume chimed.

"Oh sounds splendid! What time shall I be there?" Kid said thinking about what fun the beach would be.

"Well get ready, then when your done you can come to Kai and Mizuki's apartment, that's where everyone's meeting for it's the closest to the beach" Yume said giggling.

"Okay sounds good, I shall see you in 15 minutes?" Kid said, making sure that was okay.

"Sounds perfect, see you then!" Yume said and hung up her phone.

"Sorry about that earlier," Kai said, coming out with swim shorts and a t-shirt on, with a towel around his neck.

"That's okay," Yume giggled remembering that Kai came out in only his boxers.

"So who was that?" Kai asked,

"Oh it was Kid, he's coming to the beach with us!" Yume said smiling.

"I see" Kai said, "Lemme go see if Arashi found his floaty" Kai said, leaving the kitchen.

'Oh I'm guessing he doesn't like Kid' Yume thought, looking at the fridge and all the pictures of Kai and Mizuki on it,

"Is Kid coming?" Mizuki asked, coming out in a short baby blue sundress with flip flops.

"Yeah he should be here in 10 minutes" Yume said,

"Ok! Well I think we're all ready, Maka and Soul should be here in a minu-" Mizuki was cut off by the doorbell. Arashi ran down the hall screaming with just a floaty covering him, no swim shorts. he ran towards the door and opened it.

"HI! ARE YOU GOING SWIMMING TOO?" Arashi asked Soul and Maka.

"Yeah we are Arashi, but you might wanna get some swimming shorts on bud" Soul said, laughing at him.

"Okay!" Arashi said, running into Kai who was behind him, holding his blue swim trunks with fishes on them.

"God Arashi, gotta calm down for 2 minutes so you can get ready!" Kai said out of breath.

"Chasing him around again?" Maka said in a red sundress.

"Yeah" Kai said, pulling Arashi to the side so he could put his shorts on,

"There your all ready" Kai said, letting Arashi go,

"Hello Everyone!" Kid said, from behind Soul and Maka.

"We're all set! LETS GOOO!" Mizuki said, grabbing ahold of Kid

"WOO!" Yume said, putting her sunglasses on.


	10. Chapter 9: Fun Times & Umbrellas

**Again sorry to have to re-upload! (two people trying to do this doesn't work out so well XD) But it wasn't spaced out and you couldn't really read the chapter very well so I re-posed it, but here it is! Leave REVIEWS!**

**~cholubee**

**ps...darling...IT'S MY JOB TO POST! **

Once at the beach, the Girls set down there towels and blankets, Yume removed her tank top and started to lather herself with tanning oil, she then slid back on her sunglasses and laid down. Maka and Soul started fighting because Maka wanted to tan too, but Soul sprayed her with the water gun.

"Don't tell me your gonna do that too!" Kai said, purposely blocking Yume's sun,

"It's quite relaxing!" Yume said giggling, but sitting up and patting the space beside her.

"Okay" Kai laughed and sat beside her.

"KAI I WANNA GO IN THE WATER!" Arashi said pointing then running to the water.

"WAIT ARASHI!" Kai said, getting up and chasing the 5 year old for the third time that day.

"Arashi come 'ere!" yume said, holding up a box of goldfish.

"FISHIEEEESS! YUMMMM!" Arashi said, turning around and dashing towards Yume, who holds the precious snack.

"Thanks Yume" Kai said, collapsing beside her on the blanket.

"here Arashi" Yume said, giving him a bowl of goldfish, and getting the sunscreen out.

"Turn" Yume told Arashi as she put sunscreen on him. "Okay now we can go into the water!" Yume said, getting up and grabbing Arashi's hand as she jogged towards the water.

"Wheee!" Arashi said, as Yume picked him up and swung him into the water. Yume then giggled and ran towards Kai who was still on shore.

"COMMON!" Yume said, Grabbing Kai's hand and attempting to pull him into the water,

"fine, fine!" Kai said laughing and following her into the water.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"Hey Mizuki, did you hear there is a dance this Monday night?" Maka asked Mizuki, as she read one of her books.

"No I didn't," Mizuki said, wondering what it's for. "Did did you tell Soul and everyone else about it?"

"No not yet, I will when we have lunch though,"

"Alright," Mizuki got up and stripped off her sun dress so she was in her neon green bikini, she grabbed Kid's hand and dragged him into the water with her

"Gahh! It's cold!" Kid complained as his toe touched the water.

"Oh Shut up, yeah big baby!" Mizuki said, jumping on his back, which made him fall into the water. "Oh sorry!" Mizuki said, still on him, she then looked into his yellow eyes then to his lips only inches away from them,

"HEY GUYS LUNCHHHHHH!" Maka shouted from the picnic table.

"WOOOHOOOO FOOOD!" Mizuki shouted, getting off Kid and running towards shore.

"Wow," Kid said, getting up and following Mizuki out of the water. Yume and Arashi heard Maka too, they also begun to get out of the water. Once they got to the table, there were no spots left to sit.

"Aww man, this is what happens when your having too much fun" Yume said, Looking at Arashi, and giggled. "There's no seats left" She giggled again.

"Yume over here!" Kai said, patting his lap.

"Oh okay, " Yume said blushing, but sat on Kai's lap, she then put Arashi on her lap.

"God it's a pile of people!" Mizuki said, shoving a handful of fries in her mouth.

"It looks like your having a three some over there" Soul said, laughing.

"What does that mean Yume?" Arashi asked curiously.

"Nothing you need to know about" Yume said blushing. Kai just looked at Soul and smirked.

Once everyone was finished eating. Yume got her ipod and started dancing to DamDadiDoo by Nightcore, Kai approched Mizuki,

"Hey Mizu, can I ask you something?" Kai said slightly embarrassed.

"Oh yeah, one second" Mizuki said as she ran towards Kid,

"Uhh Mizuki, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" Kid asked her, slightly embarrassed.

"Sure I would love too!" Mizuki said, smiling. she then ran back to Kai,

"You wanted to ask me something?" Mizuki said,

"Naww I'm good, it was a stupid question" Kai said, slightly upset. He then turned away and bashed into Yume, who was dancing like a retard.

"DAM DADDI DOO! DAM DAM D-DADDI DOO!" Yume sung as she danced.

"Oppphffff" She said as she fell to the ground. "Sorry Kai!" She said, taking one headphone outta her ear and helping Kai up.

"No it was my fault," Kai said, laughing at Yume's previous dancing skills,

"So whatcha wanna tell Mizuki?" She asked being nosey.

"Oh it's nothing now" Kai said, brushing off the sand.

"You sure?" Yume asked. "Yeah, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" Kai asked, smiling. "Sure! Sounds fun!" Yume said smiling, and turning off her ipod. Mean while, Kid was making a very symmetrical castle of the DWMA, and staring at it in awe. Mizuki sat in front of it,

"Kid let's go back in the water!" Mizuki said cheerfully but he just looked at her, then her bathing suit,"w-what?" she asked slightly paranoid, he then glared at her.

"what?" she asked again.

"Your bathing suit top! The knot isn't symmetrical!" he said starting to go crazy,

"Well neither is yours... Half of yours is still wet and the other isn't" she said giggling lightly as Kid curled up into a ball

"Garbage! I'm just garbage! How can I even show my face to you!" Mizuki could have sworn she saw his eyes tearing up making her feel a tad awkward.

"Oh well at least when we're in the water you'll be completely wet right?" Mizuki said trying to cheer him up, which she thought worked until he moved behind her un-tying the top of her bathing suit,

"Hey what are you doing!" she said her face turning bright red as she tried to move away a bit,

"You can't go in the water unless your bathing suit is symmetrical!" Kid said tying it back up until it was a perfect bow, "there!" kid said pleased of his work.

"Um...okay..." Mizuki said turning around to face Him. "let's go back in the water," she smiled as they ran back towards the water.

"Ah man it's hot out," Maka said fanning herself while sitting on her beach towel with Soul, "Mizuki and Kid seem to be getting kind of close," she said happily, but Soul didn't say anything,

"What's wrong?" Maka asked him,

"Hey Maka you wanna go to the dance with me?" Soul said completely changing the subject,

"Yeah! Just like old times right?" she said smiling at him and Soul smiled back with his sharp teeth showing,

"Yeah, just like old times," Soul watched Kid and Mizuki playing around in the water as she splashed him in the face a couple times laughing,

"Agh you only got me in one eye! Now I can't see symmetrically!" he said joking around and he picked her up and threw her in the water,

"Oh shut up Stripes," she said laughing while she charged at him, but Kid took this offensively and curling up into the fetal position, thankfully they were at the most shallow part of the water. She didn't expect him to do that so suddenly and she tripped over him, falling on top of him,

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall on yo-" and she got cut off by Kid's hand on the back of her head and his lips planted on hers. Her face turned red and her eyes widened but then slowly closed. Soul watched what happened in between the two of them then glanced at worried look at Kai who seemed to also notice. A few short seconds later Mizuki opened her eyes and pulled away from Kid's lips.

"Um, wow ,that was interesting" Mizuki said as she touched her lips.

"Umm yeah, " Kid said, "want to go for a walk?" kid said scratching the back of his head.

"Uhh, yeah but we should get up first,." Mizuki said slightly giggling and blushing while getting off of him and offering her hand to him. As they started to walk in the water, Kid never let go of her hand. Kai then noticed that Mizuki and Kid were missing, he the jogged up to Soul and asked,

"hey Soul, have you seen Mizu?" Kai asked, not caring were Kid would be.

"Yeah I saw her walking down the shore with Kid, they were holding hands, sorry dude" Soul said, placing a hand on his shoulder sympathetically.

"Eh I'm over it" Kai said, shrugging Soul's hand off and walking off towards Yume and Arashi.


	11. Chapter 10: Showers, bedswhat?

**Sorry for not updating for awhile! Our story got all mixed up and I had to wait till I got the other half so I could organize it back into chapter and then gah x.x SORRY. Anyway here is chapter 10! Can't believe it's already here :D. Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them up please! 3**

**~cholubee**

"Hey dude, what's that all about?" Yume asked all concerned.

"Yeah just the girl I liked walked off with the dude I absolutely hate" Kai said throwing a rock into the water.

"Oh I see," Yume said, not wanting to interfere with Kai's relationships.

"Yeah anyways wanna head towards shore more, and pack up our crap, maybe we can chill at my place? Watch a movie?" Kai said, seeing if Yume would take him up on his failed attempt on asked her on a date.

"If that's your attempt at asking me out on a date, you fail, but sure, I'd love to!" Yume said, giggling at Kai's face as he blushed.

After everyone started to pack up the lunch remains and all the now wet towels, Mizuki and Kid came back from there lovely stroll down the shore, Kai completely ignored them both and started to pack Arashi and his stuff before turning towards Yume, who was struggling to put done the sun umbrella.

"Want some help?" Kai asked, scaring Yume. Doing what a normal meister would do when they are threatened, she whipped the umbrella around, hitting Kai in the face.

"holy fudge monkeys on Mars!" Yume said "god scare me enough?" Yume said, clutching her chest laughing.

"Oh shit! You okay?" Yume said, examining his cheek, being awfully close to him. Yume then blushed and looked away.

"Sorry, are you alright?" Yume said, leaning her weight to one leg and grabbing her left forearm with her right hand.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for nearly taking my head off, I kinda need it" Kai said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Common tyke! Time to go home!" Kai yelled towards the water, where Arashi was poor buckets of sand down his pants. "and leave the sand there!" Kai yelled, laughing at his silly little brother.

"Would you mind if I used your shower?" Yume asked, walking into Kai's apartment.

"Yeah go ahead, we should have some shampoo in there, " Kai said, putting everything in the laundry hamper, so Mizuki could do it later.

While Yume was in the shower, she heard the door open, she peered out the shower curtain to see Arashi standing there, holding his rubber ducky,

"You can never take a bath with out Mr. Squeeker." Arashi said, extending his arms to give her the rubber ducky,

"Thanks Arashi," Yume said, thinking that it was Kai or someone else.

"Yo tyke, get outta there! Someone's trying to take a shower!" Kai said, slightly annoyed, then he looked at Yume, who was attempting to cover herself up with the shower curtain,

"Yeah, I know this party is pretty rad, but guys, hello, I'M IN THE GOD DAMN SHOWER!" Yume screamed, shooing the boys out of the bathroom, she then dried off as quickly as she could, and got dressed in her pyjamas, for she knew she would be staying the night with Mizuki.

Once she walked out of the bathroom and into the living room, she saw Kai putting a movie into the DVD player.

"what we watching?" Yume asked, looking beside Kai to see James Camron's Avatar, "bonus, that's a good movie!" yume said giving Kai a thumbs up, but then she realized that she went to go see Avatar in the theatres with Hoshi,

Once a bit into the movie, Yume gripped on to Kai's arm for dear life, and buried her face into his shoulder, once she thought that Jake stubbled onto the cat hybrid thing, she looked up to see it pop out from the flowers that hid when touched.

"holy shit! Gahh stupid cat thing!" Yume cursed, still not letting go of Kai's arm,

"God your such a chicken!" Kai said, making fun of her fear.

"shut up" Yume said, crossing her arms, and pouting playfully.

Kai then leaned into Yume, who started leaning in towards him, as there lips nearly touched, they heard the front door unlock, and Mizuki shout

"Kai! Arashi! I'm home!"

"shit, mood killer," Yume said, putting her arm on the arm rest, and planting her cheek on her fist.

"Hey guys, OHH LOOK AVATAR!" Mizuki shouted, dropping whatever was in her hands and sitting Indian style on the ground, she then looked at the tv screen in amazement. Kid then stalked in the room behind her, not as excited by the program on the tv. He then looked at Kai then at Yume, then back at Kai, he then smirked. Kai took this offensively, then rolled his eyes and scoffed,

"Whatcha guys been up too after the beach?" Mizuki asked, not taking her eyes of the tv.

"Well we were gonna have sex on the couch, but you kinda ruined that, so I think well go to your room, leave you a little present" Yume said smiling and laughing.

"that's, great..." Mizuki said,

"speaking of bedrooms, Yume's staying in your room tonight," Kai said, not bothering to glance at Mizuki.

"that's cool, as long as Kid can stay in your room," Mizuki said, finally peeling her eyes off the tv.

"Umm, no" Kai said, getting up off the couch and walking into the kitchen to grab a coke.

"Unless you want him to stay with me and yume, then he is" mizuki said, following him into the kitchen, while smirking.

"Fine but he stays on the futon" Kai said, taking a huge gulp and burping quite loud.

"Attractive..." Mizuki said sarcastically.

"Dude that was weak!" Yume said, "pass me one!" she said, opening her hands to catch the Can of pop.

"umm as much a I would love to stay and watch well listen, I really have to pee." Mizuki said,

"nice coverup, but your in this" Yume said, sticking out her tongue at her and throwing her a can also. "Kid! Get your but over here! Your probably too uptight to do it, so you keep score!"Yume said, while cracking her can opening and taking a huge swing.

Mizuki then took a sip from her can, and let out a squeak that was a mix between a burp and a hiccup.

"Excuse me!" she then whispered and covered her mouth.

"Fail!" Kai said, taking a gulp of him coke and burping for two seconds.

"You both fail," Yume then belched out then belched a bit after,

"Yeah you win," Mizuki said, as she took a normal sip from her can, she then released a huge belch, she then cover up her mouth with both of her hands and looking around like she crapper herself.

"Sorry" Mizuki said, blushing that Kid saw her do such a gross thing."ok well. I'm tired, and Kid if you want somewhere to sleep tonight, come now 'cause I'm not opening the door after I close it" Kai said, yawning and advancing towards his bedroom.

"I'll be there in a minute" Kid said while looking at Mizuki.

"I'll give you guys some time," Yume said, winking at Mizuki.

"Umm, so I guess I'll see you in the morning, good night," Mizuki said as she turned and walked down the hall way.

"Hey wait!" Kid said, as he grabbed her arm and turned her so she was facing him. He then gently grabbed her chin And kissed her sweetly. Mizuki reacted by getting out of Kid's grip and placing both arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Kid then quickly wrapped his Arms around her tiny frame as they stood in this position for what seemed for a good five minutes. Mizuki then pulled away breathless.

"Good night," Kid said, as he gave her once last peck on the lips and made his way down towards Kai's room.

"Night" Mizuki whispered again as she went towards her own bedroom again touching her lips were kid was just moments before.


	12. Chapter 11: Kai & Kid need to cool off

"Wow and I thought me and Hoshi were bad at times," Yume said a she sat in Mizuki's computer chair.

"Hey! It's not like we were making out or anything!" Miuzki said defensively while crossing her arms.

"You guys were getting there" Yume giggled, as she got comfy in her sleeping bag.

"No we weren't" Mizuki said, getting a little more red.

"Sure" Yume said, in disbelief,

"I hope they're not trying to kill each other in there..." Mizuki said changing the subject completely,

"Wow nice subject change there," Yume laughed,

"Well-" and she just covered her face with her pillow, Yume laughed again,

"You're really fun to embarrass," she laughed harder when Mizuki poked out from her pillow and her face was beet red. "Anyway, I'm guessing you're going to the dance with your 'Death The Kid'?" Mizuki nodded,

"Are you going with anyone?" she asked

"Yeah Kai asked me to go with him last night,"

"Oh cool," Mizuki said,

"Yeah, he's a really cool dude, easy to talk to," Yume said, collapsing into her pillow.

"yeah he's a good guy," Mizuki smiled, "I remember when me and Kai first became friends he was so shy then...that clearly changed," they both chuckled at the true fact,

"How long have you two been friends for?" Yume asked her,

"Um, four or five years, something like that," she replied.

"That's pretty long, and you still haven't noticed?" Yume asked, giving her a 'omg really?' face.

"Notice what?" Mizuki said yawning.

"Huh nothing, I'ma gonna pass out now, night" Yume said, closing her eyes.

"What the heck, dude are you Italian" Mizuki giggled as she closed her eyes.

In the other room...

"So how's the nicer act going?"Kid said, trying to annoy Kai,

"So far so good, how's your 'I'm gonna be nice and steal her away act' going?" Kai said,

"Very well, did you hear? We're going to the dance together," Kid said smirking.

"Cool, have fun, just hurt her, and I'll hurt you" Kai said, turning over to face the wall.

"Good luck with that, so if I'm going with Mizuki to the dance, who are you going with?" Kid asked,

"Going with Yume, she seems pretty chill," Kai said.

"Oh going for the girl that just lost her boyfriend to Medusa?" Kid said, "your really nothing but a rebound" Kid said, stating the fact.

"You know, why don't you keep your mouth shut? Really every since you came to Death City, you've done nothing but totally ruined my life and relationship with Mizuki, if you can't tell, she hates me with a burning passion, thanks dude, I owe you one," Kai said, being sarcastic and rude.

"Oh your welcome, want me to ruin anything else? Your face would be something that needs a good ruining!" Kid said, getting up off the futon and walking towards Kai.

"Bring it, it would be quite fun to screw up your teeth," Kai said, throwing off his comforter and walking towards Kid, fists at ready.

"Ugh your too ugly, and totally un-symmetrical, a better reason to bash your face in!" Kid said, throwing a punch, which Kai caught and threw him into the wall.

Mizuki then heard a crash coming from Kai's room, she quickly got up and ran towards his room,

"Yume get your fat butt up and common!" Mizuki yelled as she ran towards the crash. After Kid was bashed into the wall, he regained his balance and charged towards Kai, delivering a kick to the right side of his face.

"Guys! Guys!" Mizuki said as she ran in between the furious males, she was then thrown to the side, not getting hurt, she then again attempted to stop the boys from killing each other. A tired Yume then entered the room,

"Okay who ever woke me from my sleep, your in deep shit" Yume said, furious as she squirmed in between the two guys and gave then each a punch to the face, sending them both flying into opposite walls.

"Okay, you guys really need some help, I have no idea what was said, but you both need to suck in your pride and grow the hell up, now I'm going back to bed, good freaking night" Yume said, as she exited the room.

"Aww hell, she can pack a punch remind me to never get her angrier" Kai said, a he got up and started to rub his cheek.

"Okay maybe your right, Kai you should go sleep on the couch" Mizuki said, walking over to Kid to examine his wounds.

"No way in hell am I giving up my own bed for a asshole like him," Kai said, glaring at Kid.

"No it's okay Mizuki, I'll go sleep on the couch, good night" Kid said, getting up and walking out of the room.

"Look what you did! God Kai your such an butt!" Mizuki said, stalking off towards her bedroom, when she entered she saw Yume sprawled out, all over the floor.

"Yume...Yume...YUME!" mizuki said, poking her with her toe.

"Huh what?" Yume said, as she jolted up and wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth.

"Hi!" Mizuki said, smiling at her.

"Ughhhhmmmfffffooop" Yume said, collapsing again into her pillow.

"Maybe we can finally get some sleep now..." Mizuki said snuggling up to her covers and falling asleep.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"Aw shit!" Kai yelled as he burned himself from he frying pan.

"Wow you fail," Yume said as she came into the room rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah I do, wanna help me?" Kai asked, giving her a sheepish grin.

"Sure get me the pancake mix and I'll cook them, you can. Uh set the table for the 5 of us" Yume said, flipping a pancake.

"Got it!" Kai said as he set the table, and went to get some utensils,

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Yume screamed, setting down the finished pancakes,

"YAYYYYY!" Arashi screamed coming out of his room with his blanket in hand.

"Hey cutie! I made yours specially" Yume said, giving him a hug and helping him into his chair.

"RAWRRR!" Arashi said as he took a huge forkful and shoved it into his mouth.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm" Mizuki said, coming out of no were, she then plopped herself beside Kid.

"Did you poison them?" Kid asked, poking at them with his fork.

"Yeah just for you." Kai said, eating a strawberry.

"Kai don't be a jerk, no I made most of them, 'cause Kai was failing," Yume said, spraying whipped cream all over her pancakes, then on Kai's cheek,

"So there eatable?" Kid asked, eating a tiny piece.

"Yup," Yume said with a mouthful of pancake, she then added some more whipped cream on top.

"Want some pancakes with your whipped cream?" Kai asked her laughing,

"I'm good, thanks though" Yume said, laughing at Kai for he still had the whipped cream on his cheek, she then wiped it off with her index finger and ate it. She then looked at everyone and asked "what?" everyone just looked down at their plates and began eating again.

"Mizuki do you have a dress yet for the dance?" Yume asked her, "we can go together if you haven't,"

"Sure we should go later if you want, we should ask Tsubaki and Maka i f they want to come too," Yume just nodded since she had a mouth full of pancakes.


	13. Chapter 12: UnWanted Guests?

**Hello sorry for not uploading in a little while! I'll upload 2 chapters for my slowness XD, thanks to everyone who's taking the time to read our story, if there is anything really out of place with our chapters please send us a message so we can slap ourselves...okay not really XD but to fix it :D**

"Hello Hello!" Lord Death appeared in a mirror just before Dr. Stein was about to dissect some weird looking animal, "Hello Stein, sorry to interrupt, but can I please see, Mizuki, Maka, Kid, Yume and their weapons in my office please?" Stein turned around to face the mirror,

"Of course," he said as he sent the kids to Lord Death's office.

"I wonder what he wants," Mizuki said as she jogged to keep up with Kai's fast pace,

"Hey if he's calling us down that's probably a good thing and I sure as hell can go for a challenge right now!" he said, as he gave props to Soul who was smiling in agreement at him,

"Well don't get all excited, it might not even be a mission," After walking through the long hallway they finally arrived at Death's office, one upon arrival, they noticed Stein was there.

"Hello students, I'm assigning all of you a mission to break into A large old building were we think Medusa lives, we think she's hiding a secret from the DWMA, find out that secret" Maka and Mizuki's jaws dropped, at Stein's sentence.

"b-but do you know how many witches there are in there!" Mizuki said shocked at what Professor Stein assigned them.

"Yes but do you think I would assign a bunch of my student just to have them killed?" Mizuki looked at Maka and she smiled an 'it's okay we will be fine' smile, mean while Kai and Soul were going off about how awesome it was going to be.

"Dad, what about Yume, she has no weapon?" Kid asked, he could have sworn he heard a small "nya" from Mizuki and he just gave her a questioned look and she just giggled lightly, which made him smile.

"Well, you have two weapons and Yume can adapt to her soul wave links," Death said.

"NOO!" Kid went down on his knees, "I can't only have one! I won't be symmetrical! Then my attacks won't be symmetrical then I will have no reason to live! I'll be an abomination to God!" He said crying, \

"Oh don't worry Kid, at least if you use both hands on one of use it'll be symmetrical right?" Liz said trying to cheer him up,

"I'll be un-balanced, un-symmetrical…" He said curling up into a ball and shaking,

"Patty help me out here!" Liz said but Patty was too busy trying to catch a butterfly. So Mizuki skipped over to Kid and hugged him,

"Yume and I can share Kai and you can use Liz and Patty so you can be symmetrical," She said cheering him up, it clearly worked since he wrapped him arms around her waist and pulled her down onto the floor with him, cuddling her,

"Uh, K-Kid what a-are you doing?" she said her face turning bright red since Lord Death, Kid's Father was right there, along with Professor Stein

"Oi will you guys get a room?" Kai yelled at them and Yume laughed.

"Carrying on! You all have caught your 99 Kishin eggs correct?" Death asked, they all looked at him in a 'um…huh?' look, but he just laughed lightly, "Don't worry there will already be Kishin eggs there, maybe some of you will be able to turn into a death scythe," He said hinting towards Soul and Maka who looked at each other in hope.

"Anyway you better off! I'll be watching closely, call me when you think your done, bye!" and he waved as they all left, with Kid and Mizuki holding hands. ^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^ "Yume "You can use Kai first okay?" Mizuki told her, "Kai protect her well," she said smiling at him,

"What about you? What are you going to do with no weapon?" Kai asked her,

"Don't worry we'll protect her!" Patty chirped making a peace sign, and Kai just shook his head,

"So Kai stay with Yume at all times while she uses you," She told him while Kid helped her up onto his skate board for faster access to the Academy,

"Oh I'll be doing more than just using him for that, hehe," Yume said winking at her in a joke, and they all split up to meet up in different areas of the Academy. Yume and Kai held hands while running and jumping over and onto of buildings,

"Hopefully you're easy to handle," Yume said laughing,

"Well apparently I'm easy to get used to so says Mizu," he said, "actually I'm kinda tired, wanna carry me the rest of the way?" He said turning into a Katana so Yume was carrying him,

"Hey no way! Don't make me chuck you away!" and he changed back,

"I was kidding…well not really, I really could have used a ride," he said laughing as he kissed her on the cheek.

Maka and Soul on the other hand…

"Soul this is our chance to actually make you a death scythe so you can surpass my Papa!" Maka said happily, "So please don't do anything reckless,"

"I won't do anything reckless! Jeez I want this as bad as you do, but you know that I will protect you with my life," he said determined, but Maka sighed,

"Sometimes I wish you wouldn't say that…" she said looking down,

"Hey guys!" Mizuki yelled, both Soul and Maka looked up to see Mizuki hugging Kid for dear life trying not to fall off his skate board,

"Hey no fair you got it easy!" Soul yelled,

"No I don't! I'm standing here trying not to die! All you guys have to do is run!" she said laughing,

"Don't worry I'm not going to let you fall," Kid said comforting,

"Besides Mizuki, if you did we'd catch you!" Soul said joking around making her paranoid again and she tightened her grip around Kid and eventually enjoying the ride with him. Not much longer they arrived at the Witch Academy, they could all sense the witches presence. they all stood together staring into the blackness that was before them.

"We should stay close together…" Mizuki said quietly.

"No we should stay nearby but we should spread out a bit," Kai told her and she just nodded and began to walk through the darkness, feeling some strange soul waves coming from the end of a dark hallway the sense then faded and got replaced by the sense of Kishin eggs. Mizuki gripped Kid's arm, if there was one thing she was terrified of, it was the dark. Usually Mizuki was fine when fighting, but it was only when she couldn't see what was in front of her. He could feel her heart pounding,

"Are you okay?" he whispered to her, and she held her breath for about 3 seconds…. then grabbed Kid's left hand with Liz in it then shot directly in front of her and hit something, it was a Kishin egg. She was breathing heavily,

"Mizuki what was that?" Yume said running over to where she heard the loud bang,

"Kishin egg…I got one…" she said,

"Me and you should stay together, since we're sharing Kai" Yume said, standing next to Mizuki, Kai at ready.

'Maka look!' Soul said to her, 'there's a dim light straight ahead!'

"ugh…K-Kid…" Mizuki said burying her face in his chest, he just hugged her comfortably then quickly lifted his arms so they were crossed on her back and shot two more Kishin Eggs,

'Yume don't let this ass get all of them!' Kai said angry that Kid was killing most of the Kishin Eggs,

"Yeah shut up! In case you haven't noticed, It's Kinda dark in here!" she somewhat yelled back, they all heard the clink of Maka dropping Soul on the ground,

'Maka what's wrong!' Soul asked, but she sat there wide eyed for she could see the souls of all the Kishin Egg souls in front of them,

"Y-y-you don't want to know how many of them are in here…." and she started to count out loud, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6…7…8…9…10, 11, 12, 13…14…15…..16…..17…..18…..19…20…21…22…those are all the ones visible from here…there must be a total of 40 in here!" she said full of fear

'Then why the hell aren't they attacking us!' Soul asked confused,

"They're under a spell….." Yume said expressionless.

"WELL DON'T JUST SIT THERE ATTACK THEM!" Mizuki screamed as they all lunged towards them. Yume slashed them in half stabbed them in the head and cut off their limbs. Maka sliced and cut through each one that came towards her or got in her way, and Mizuki said extremely close to Kid so she didn't get hurt,

"Mizuki!" Yume yelled while passing Kai over, as a Kishin egg got very close to Mizuki.

"ah finally a weapon I can actually use," she said trying to be less frightened and she just became reckless,

'Mizu you're too reckless! Cut it out!' and she slowly started to be less reckless and more alert for they never knew when they could attack.

"Yume!" and Mizuki passed over Kai back to her. They were getting closer to the dim light Soul saw earlier and decided to run for it, entering the lightly lit area.

"…It's empty…" Kid said, there was no one, nothing, not a slight movement, but what they could hear was mumbling, of possibly 50 people.

'They're probably a bunch of people doing crazy weird stuff…" Liz said,

"Thanks captain obvious!" Yume said sneaking around. Mizuki then coughed up blood and collapsed onto the ground and began screaming in pain. there was blood pouring down her chin as the scream became louder.

"Mizuki what's wrong!" Kid said crouching beside trying to see what happened,

"Mizu!" Kai yelled turning back into his human form. Her arms were clutching her stomach, both boys tried to move them to get a look at what was happening. Then her screams stopped, the pain gone, all she did was cough up more blood and breathed heavily. Everyone around her was staring at her wide eyed,

"W-what happened?" Yume asked her.

"S-someone attacked m-me…" she said looking around shaking violently and curling up into a ball towards the wall.

"It's gonna be okay Mizu, how about I stay with you for the rest of the night" Kai said, helping Mizuki stand up again.

"Wh-what about Yume?" Mizuki said, shaking slightly as she glanced at Yume,

"It's okay, and I'll just use my mini pocket knife my mum gave me before she died!" Yume said, taking out a small black and pink pocket knife out of her back pocket.

"Will it work?" Maka asked, coming to inspect the sudden outburst Mizuki had.

"Course! It's infused with some of my soul, so it should cut through Kishin, I don't know about anything else," Yume said, twirling the knife around her fingers.

"Okay, if you say so, but if you need help call us" Kid said, forgetting about his relationship with Yume.

"We should continue our search for Medusa" Soul said.

"Right" Everyone coursed.

"Hey guys, I wonder why there's all these Kishin eggs when were looking for Medusa, do you think it has something to do with her secret?" Mizuki asked, clutching Kai for dear life.

"It could be, well find out soon enough" Kid said, running beside her and holding her other hand.

"Look, it splits right ahead" Maka pointed out,

"It does, I guess we'll have to spit up," Kid said, looking down the corridor on his left.

"I guess Maka, Soul, Kai and I will go right, while You, Liz, Patty and Yume go that way?" Mizuki said, pointing towards the right.

"Why can't me and you go left, while Yume and Maka go right?" Kid asked, not wanting to be separated from Mizuki.

"Because you have two weapons, Yume really doesn't have one," Maka pointed out,

"Plus, You and your weapons plus Yume equals four, where me and Mizuki with our weapons equal four also"

"Okay, but it doesn't mean I'm sharing" Kid said, looking at Yume.

"Good I don't want'cha too, yeah big cry-baby" Yume said, making fun of Kid and his symetricalness.

"Okay, when should we meet up?" Maka asked.

"Well if we come to a dead end, then we turn around and head back here" Yume said,

"But what if we don't? What if there's a door? Do we go through it?" Mizuki asked.

"I guess we do then, but we should schedule a meet-up time, how about an hour?" Kid said,

"Sure sounds good, how will we communicate though? What if we forget?" Yume asked.

"I don't know, cell phones maybe?" Maka suggested.

"Okay who has their phones?" Yume asked,

"Not me, Papa didn't get me one" Maka said, she then looked at Mizuki,

"I didn't bring it along, didn't want to loose my precious baby..." Mizuki said, looking at the ground.

"Ditto," Kid said,

"Mine died" Soul said, "piece of crap" He whispered.

"Kai do you got yours?" Yume asked Kai who was out of it.

"Yeah I do, I guess that's our way, between me and you?" Kai asked, looking at Yume then at everyone else.

"Guess so, so if we run into any problems then calls Yume or we'll call you, since you're a weapon Kai, wanna give your phone to Mizuki?" Kid asked

"Yeah good idea" Kai said, giving his phone to Mizuki, who started to slide it in and out.

"Focus Mizuki" Yume giggled, as Mizuki put the phone in her hoodie pocket in disappointment.

"Okay, call within an hour and a half, to you know check in or something, well meet back here in 2 hours?" Yume said, making sure the plan was perfect. a course of 'yeps' and 'rights' were said as everyone went there separate ways. As Kid and Yume were running, Yume asked.

"Since we're a team and everything shouldn't we hook our souls?"

"I guess," Kid said,

"Soul link!" Yume shouted as her and Kid's souls linked.

"Okay let's keep going" Yume said, running again. After a good hour and killing at least 20 more Kishin eggs, Kid and Yume came to a split hallway again,

"I say we should go left since that might take us towards the meeting spot again." Yume said,

"Sounds like a plan" Kid said, following her. After killing at least 6 Kishin eggs each, Maka and Mizuki came across a huge metal vault-looking door that had snakes in carved into it.

"Should we enter? It's been a good 45 minutes" Mizuki said, scared of what might be inside.

"Yeah, we still have another good 45 minutes anyways" Maka said, turning the handle of the vault and slowly opening it. Once inside they saw Medusa sitting Indian style on a mat.

"Welcome Maka and Mizuki, I guess you're here to revile a big secret, no?" Medusa asked, her hood hiding her face.

"Yeah we have!" Maka said, getting into a fighting stance, she then attacked Medusa with Soul, which Medusa quickly dodged. She then sent her snakes towards both girls, which they dodged easily, Mizuki started whipping Kai around, attempting to keep the snakes teeth away from her skin,

"So you can manipulate snakes, so that's the secret!" Maka screamed, figuring out half Medusa's secret.

"Somewhat child, you are quite close" Medusa said, sending another dozen snakes towards the girls. While Mizuki was dodging the snakes from the front, one seemed to attack her from the back, which wrapped around her torso and squished, she then whimpered and dropped Kai.

'COMMON MIZU! PICK ME UP AGAIN!" Kai screamed,

"I-I-I can't" She stuttered as the snakes gotten tighter with one biting her.

"MIZUKI!" Maka screamed, seeing Mizuki in her state, she then ran towards Mizuki, forgetting her own little battle, which caused her to trip, when one of the snakes wrapped around her ankle, when she made impact on the floor, she lost her breath which she soon lost conscious, after bashing her chin off the concrete. But before so she swung Soul across the room, were he then cut through the snakes that were slowly killing Mizuki, Mizuki then dropped to the ground beside Kai, where she started breathing again, she looked up to see Maka passed out on the ground bleeding.

"MAKA!" Soul and Mizuki shouted, Mizuki then picked up Kai and started running towards Medusa, who had a wicked grin on her face.

"GAHH YOU WITCH!" Mizuki shouted, as she swung Kai, barely missing Medusa by a hair.

"Bravo, you were always so smart Mizuki," Medusa whispered into her ear before punching her in the face, which sent her flying back into the opposite wall, where she also lost her conscious. Kai then changed back into a human and lunged at Medusa, he attempted to punch her in the face when she yelled.

"VECTOR TILE!" which sent Kai into the opposite wall also, were he made an impact, then landed on some rubble below, which pierced threw his stomach, he then lost conscious from blood loss.

"YOU BITCH!" Soul yelled, transforming his arm and attempted to attack Medusa from the front again. Which she defected, he went for the back, he then knocked her out of her sitting position and off the raised mat. Soul then ran towards Mizuki and took Kai's phone out of her pocket; he then found Yume and called her.

"Yellow?" She answered.

"Hey its Soul, we ran into someone, now everyone's unconscious- WOW!" He said, avoiding one of Medusa's attacks.

"Oh okay, send out some wave signals, well be there in a jiff" Yume said, as she stopped running and tried to feel soul's soul.

"Okay I feel you, try not to get hurt in the mean time" She said, hanging up her phone she then ran in the direction of Soul.

"What's going on?" Kid asked, following her.'

"Everyone's un-conscious, 'cept Soul, I think they found Medusa, I think one of them knows the secret," Yume said, making a left turn,

"No! Crap what about Mizuki?" Kid asked worrying about his girlfriend. "She's un-conscious too, along with Kai and Maka!" Yume said, getting upset for her boyfriend and cousin, "They're there too yeah know!" she said, making a right, they then came across the open vault to see Soul getting attacked, Yume then ran into the room and saw Kai passed out on some rubble, she ran towards him and fell on her knees,

"Kai? KAI! Oh Kai wake up!" Yume said, shaking him, this didn't do much

"MIZUKI!" Kid yelled, when she blinked and rose into a sitting position. "K-K-Kid?" She asked, looking at him "Mizuki!" Kid said, knelling beside her,

"...kiss me kid" Mizuki slithered, leaning in for a kiss.

"NO DON'T!" Yume yelled, delivering a kick to her face, she then went flying into a pillar. "If you haven't noticed, she's been possessed," Yume said, looking at Mizuki's body,

"Very good child," Medusa said, "I don't think we have met" She said, coming up beside Yume, she then held her chin and forced Yume to look at her.

"I guess we found Medusa" Kid said, weapons at ready, he then shot her, which she defected, but her hood fell.

"M-M-Medusa?" Yume asked, looking at an un-hooded Medusa, who then grinned.

"Oh, we meet again, Yume" Medusa said.

**woo guess what, I'm bothering you again to read this :D, here's some fan art we have done of our OC's :3 please take a look at them!**

**Yume & Hoshi: **.com/gallery/#/d2tqsp3

**Kai & Mizuki Soul Resonance: **.com/gallery/#/d2tqsiy

**Kai & Mizuki: **.com/gallery/#/d2tqsah


	14. Chapter 13: Black Blood and Dances

"Like hell we do!" Yume said, glaring at her.  
"Still haven't made up your mind?" Medusa asked looking at her nails.  
"Yes I have, I've decided to KILL YOU!" Yume yelled, lunging towards Medusa, her pocket knife at ready.  
"Come and try, child" Medusa said, getting her snakes to raise her in the air. Yume yelled while slashing away her snakes and taking stabs at the dodging witch. She wasn't going to leave until she was dead, even if it cost her life.  
"Oh come now, you can do better than that can't you? Oh yes but you have no weapon, what a shame," she said taunting and smiling, Yume could feel tears in her eyes, ever since she's been with Kai it had taken her away from the pain this woman caused her from Hoshi,  
now it was all coming back to her, especially when Kai was also nearly dead. Kid was still trying to take shots at Medusa but she continuously dodged each attack they both made. Kid felt a soft hand on his shoulder, he turned to look and saw Mizuki with the same crazy smile as Medusa,  
"M-Mizuki!" Kid said alarmed, her nose was bleeding from Yume's kick, and she had scratches down her arms from falling.  
"Kid, I'm fine I-I-I swear" Mizuki said again, her smile growing.  
"No! You need to stop Mizuki! Fight it!" Kid said, shaking her shoulders.  
"Fight what?" She giggled, tilting her head and taking a swing for his head,  
"Crap!" Kid said, 'I don't want to hurt her, damn that bitch," Kid thought, 'Medusa planed this, so I wouldn't hurt her'  
"Y-Y-Yume?" Kai whispered, clutching his head.  
"KAI! OH MY GOD KAI!" Yume screamed, wiping her face, she then ran towards him.  
"Oh my god, you're ok" She kept saying, she then hugged him, he then grew the wicked smile Mizuki was wearing.  
"I'm fine babes," He said, transforming his arm and placing it behind her neck.  
"Surrender now, and I might consider not killing you" Medusa said, smiling.  
Yume's eyes then grew, was she gonna let Medusa win by surrendering herself?  
"Fuck no" Yume whispered, swerving away from Kai's arm around her neck and she twisted herself and delivered a kick into Medusa's stomach.  
"Why the hell would I surrender to you? And give you what you want? I'm no coward I was 5 months ago, You Medusa are the definition of a Bitch, and if you think I'm ever gonna be a silly little pawn in your big game of chess, then you need to get a reality check" Yume said, glaring at her.  
"Such strong words, let's see if you keep up to them" Medusa said, dropping her smiling and advancing towards her. Yume attempted to kick Medusa into the wall, Medusa dodging her attack; she then grabbed Yume's foot and threw her as hard as she could into the wall.  
"KAII! YOU NEED TO HELP MEE!" She screamed at Kai, who was giggling like mad. She then ran up towards him and kissed him with everything she had, Kai then stopped giggling and soon relaxed, he then started kissing her back.  
"Now's not the time to make out Kai! But you need to help me, just everyone- and Mizuki- just help" She said, un latching herself from Kai, Kai just looked at her and nodded,  
Kid was then threw over the two and into the rubble that Kai was once laying on,  
"Hey Mister nice guy, how are you and Mizuki lately? Seems like you're in some deep shit, I would help but yeah know, I would be interfering with your relationship, so I'll let you guys sort this out on your own" Kai smirked, getting onto his feet,  
"KAI SHES GETTING UP! STOP DILLY DALLING!" Yume said, sticking her hand out waiting Kai to put his in hers, which he did, he then transformed and Yume quickly adjusted her soul to his, she then swung Kai and edged Medusa to come closer.  
"Your never gonna win child" Medusa laughed, as she made snakes advance towards the two, Yume then swung Kai as he made contact with the snakes necks he laughed. She then swung him to the left where Mizuki was approaching cutting her arm making her bleed,  
"Yume you seem so cruel to me right now, weren't we friends?" Mizuki slurred,  
"If you weren't crazy and possessed then I would have no right to attack you but yeah know what? You're kinda possessed!" Yume said backing away from Mizuki,  
"My, my you're quite mean to your friends aren't you?" Medusa chuckled.  
"Shut the fuck up, bitch" Yume spat,  
"oh dear the swearing still comes out of that mouth of yours, guess I'll have to put an end to that," she sighed while smiling widely, Mizuki ran quickly and punched her in the ribs sending her to the ground cowering in pain,  
"Yume get back up!" Kai yelled  
"I-I can't..." Yume breathed heavily in pain, "She hit my ribs... it's my most sensitive area, now that medusa has access to Mizuki's brain she knows everything..." Yume said, Mizuki picked up a long piece of hard wood and walked towards Yume who was still on the ground,  
She lifted up her arms with the stick about to beat down on her giggling like mad. But her giggling soon stopped and her eyes more relaxed, she gasped and looked down at Yume and gave her a look, she nodded slightly understanding her look as she dropped the wood on top of her,  
"Is that all you got Yume?" Mizuki asked, Yume slowed got herself up, she then threw Kai and Mizuki turned towards Medusa.  
Mizuki then caught Kai and swung towards Medusa, and cut some of her hair, Medusa gasped,  
"h-how?" She asked,  
"Easy," Yume said, standing beside Mizuki, she then set a hand on her hips, "Some how Kai reached her and told her to reject your black blood," Yume then stepped up beside Medusa, bent down to her level and slapped her across the face.  
"But that's impossible! You were clearly linked with him, so he wasn't linked to her!" Medusa panted, running towards Mizuki, and punching her in the stomach, Which Mizuki quickly recovered from and deflected her next attack, "VECTOR TILE!" Medusa screamed as Mizuki went flying. Kid quickly ran towards her side, but passed out.  
"Correction," Kai said, dusting off his hands "Yume was linked to me and Mizuki, making it easy for me to switch meister's" He said, throwing an arm around Yume, who now had her arms crossed and was smirking.  
"So did we figure out her secret?" Mizuki asked, scratching the back of her head.  
"Yep, bitch here is a witch" Yume said, sneering at her, "We should go back to the DWMA, report to Lord Death," Yume said, she then slapped Medusa again, making her fall to the floor.  
"What about everyone else? And aren't you gonna finish her?" Kai asked, placing his head on her shoulder,  
"Nah, I'm good, I guess I'll show some mercy, even though she deserves to die, but I will do this," Yume said, kicking Medusa on the ribs, making her cough up blood.  
"What about everyone else?" Mizuki asked, looking at everyone who was still un-conscious.  
"Let's go check on them, Mizuki go check on Kid, he would have to take a lot of damage to be passed out" Yume said, advancing towards Maka and Soul.  
"Ok!" She said, skipping over to Kid, "Kid?" she asked poking him, "Kidd~ wakie wakie!" She said, sitting by his face, she then placed his head in her lap.

"Ughh" Kid said, opening his yellow eyes to see Mizuki above him.

"Yay! You're awake" She giggled. "Get up yeah lazy bum, everyone's already left!" Mizuki said, looking around to see Yume and Kai about to exit the building.

"Ok, let's go then" Kid said, attempting the get up, he winced a couple of times but successfully got to his feet.

"You ok?" Mizuki asked, throwing one of his arms over her shoulder to support him on the long walk home.

"Yeah I should be fine," He said, as they started to limp towards the exit.

Mizuki, Yume, Tsubaki and Maka went to Maka and Yume's apartment to get ready together for the dance that evening. Mizuki's was strapless, long and black, it had two pink flower decals, one on the right and one on the left, it also had an opening at the bottom that was also pink.  
Yume's dress was short, strapless and yellow; it was wrinkled all the way down and had sequins all over it.  
"COMMON LETS PARTAYY!" Yume said, pumping a fist in the air, and nearly falling on her butt because of her heals.  
"Smooth" Mizuki said, tripping over her heals also.  
"I try, let's go!" Yume said, singing 'waves' by Dj Satomi.  
Once the girls arrived at the party, they met up with Kid and Kai, who were death glaring each other.  
"Hi!" Mizuki said, giving Kid a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
"YOUR DRESS! IT IS PERFECTLY SYMETRICAL! Plus you look very good in it!" Kid said, hugging her back. "Ohh turn around!" Kid said, as he pulled out a necklace, it was the kanji for 'love'  
"Aww! Thank you, it's really pretty!" Mizuki said, giving him a hug,  
"Not as pretty as you" Kid said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
"Wow, He's sort of special" Yume said giggling and looking at Kai, "You clean up nicely" she giggled, Kai was wearing a yellow dress shirt and black vest, with dark jeans and his converse.  
"Thanks, you look pretty" Kai said, giving Yume a quick hug,  
"Well lets go find the others and PARTAYY!" Yume said, pumping her fist for the second time that night.  
Once inside the building, Mizuki instantly took a liking to the music, she then grabbed Kids hand and dragged him to the dance floor.  
Yume giggled at Mizuki trying to teach Kid how to do the sprinkler.  
Kai then noticed Yume looking at everyone dancing,  
"Wanna go dance?" He said, extending his hand to her.  
"Yeah!" Yume said, taking it and walking to the dance floor.  
After some hardcore dancing, Yume begun to get tired, she then spotted Maka and ran towards her.  
"MAKA! Hey how's it going girly? Having fun with Soul?" Yume asked, nudging her, and winking.  
"Hey! And yeah, Ohh Yume! This is Crona, Crona this is my cousin Yume!" Maka said, introducing the shy boy to her.  
"Hi! I'm Yume, and I'm Maka's cousin, I'll just shut up now" Yume said, smiling and extending her hand to Crona.  
"Hey, you disappeared on me!" Kai said, putting an arm around Yume's shoulders.  
"Sorry, Maka was introducing me to Crona, Ohh Crona! This is Kai!" Yume said,  
"Sup?" Kai asked.  
"U-u-Uhhh, n-n-nothing" Crona Stuttered.  
"OHH I LOVE THIS SONG! Hey Kai, would it be ok if I danced with Crona?" Yume asked as she squirmed to blame it on the Pop, by Dj Earthworm,  
and extending her hand to Crona while looking at Kai.  
"Sure?" Kai asked,  
"Yay! Thanks, Save a slow song for me though!" She said, dragging Crona to the dance floor.  
"U-u-Uhhh Yume, I-I-I don't kn-know how to dance" Crona said, looking at his feet.  
"That's ok!" Yume said, waving her hands and doing something like the twist at the same time. "Just move your body to the beat" She said,  
"U-u-uh, ok" Crona said, moving his hips a bit.  
"There you go!" Yume said, as she did the cabbage patch.  
After the song ended, Move Along, by the All American Rejects came on.  
"Excuse me Crona, but I promised Kai a slow song" Yume said, waving good-bye to him and walking to find Kai, who was waiting by the chairs.  
Yume then smiled and grabbed his hand, bringing his to the dance floor, she then wrapped her arms around his neck, Kai responded by wrapping her arms around her waist.  
Yume then smiled and started stepping to the beat.  
"Having fun?" Kai asked her,  
"Lots, thanks for taking me as your date," Yume smiled, as she pulled herself closer to Kai.  
"Anytime" Kai said, tighten his grip on her waist.  
As the song soon started drifting to the bridge, Yume lifted herself on her tippy-toes and kissed Kai gently, she instantly felt sparks, when she kissed Hoshi, there were never sparks.  
Kai reaction was fast; he soon started kissing her back. He then closed his eyes after he noticed Yume did. Kai started to lick her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she smiled, giggled and granted.  
He then explored every inch of her mouth, and savouring her taste, she tasted like ice tea and lemons.  
Yume then parted and gasped for air.  
"Holy shit, that was amazing" She whispered breathless.  
"Yeah, it was" Kai said, smiling at her.

"There yeah go!" Mizuki said, after successfully teaching some new dance movies to Kid.  
"I see" Kid said,  
"Naww the song ended" Mizuki said, as she dropped her hands from her pervious dance move.  
"That's ok" Kid said, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
Mizuki giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his chest.  
When the song started to end, Kid captured Mizuki is a passionate kiss, he placed his hand on her cheek as he kissed her. Mizuki was shocked at his movements, but kissed him back,  
she placed her hand on top of his which was on her cheek, and he then grabbed it and held it. He started to extend his lips, which Mizuki did also, he then started to taste every part of her mouth, and she then parted from him.  
"Not here!" she blushed and looked at her feet.  
"Fine, well continue later?" Kid asked, giving her a sexy questioning look.  
"I don't know, I'll think about it" she giggled, as "Give him up" by Faber drive came on.  
"OHHHHHH MYYYY GOD!" Mizuki screamed, she then unlatched her hand from Kid's, and went to look for Yume.  
Yume then heard an 'oh my god" which happened to come from Mizuki,  
Yume then turned her head to see Mizuki running at her. She then turned and started to scream/shout the lyrics along with Mizuki.  
"SHES GOTTA GIVE HIM A G-G-GIVE HIM UPP!" the two girls coursed and giggled together. Yume then looked to her side and saw Medusa sneak out of the ballroom into the unknown corridor. She kept dancing and singing, deciding to go spy after this song.  
Kai started laughing at the two girls dancing and singing, he whipped out his phone and started to record the girls being silly.

After the song Yume quickly snuck way from the group by saying she needed to use the bathroom, She then decided to follow Medusa, she quickly felt for her soul, which she soon found a good 50 feet down the hall,

"What do you think you're doing Medusa?" Yume spat at her, when she was a good two feet from her.

"My child, it's never good to follow someone around" Medusa slithered as she turned to face Yume.

"What are you planning on doing?" Yume yelled at her, taking a step forward.

"I plan on doing a lot of things, but I don't know if I should go into detail" Medusa said, looking at her nails.

"If you're still trying to defeat the DWMA you're gonna fail!" Yume screamed, taking another step forward and throwing her fist down.

"Ohh how wrong you are child" Medusa said, coming up behind Yume and hitting her on the back of the neck, making her lose consciousness.

"Guys, it's been pretty long since Yume's returned, and all she had to do is pee" Mizuki said, worrying about her friend. "Do you think she got lost?" She asked

"Yume's normally really good with directions, she adapts to a new environment quickly, so I don't think so" Maka said,

"I'll go look for her." Kai said, turning towards the door that Yume exited from.

"You sure you don't want us to come?" Soul asked,

"Yeah, it won't take long, plus you guys should enjoy your evening with your dates" Kai said, waving over his shoulder. Kai begun to walk down the hallway until he heard Yume shout something about failing; He quickly followed her voice until he saw someone hit Yume on the back of her neck, Kai waited until the person was gone because Mizuki wasn't with him and because he was still healing from the last battle, One the person left Kai rushed towards Yume, who was laying in the hall looking as if she was asleep.

"Yume! Wake up!" Kai said, shaking her, she slowly started to stir as she opened her eyes.

"Hey Kai, why are we here?" Yume asked, looking at their surroundings.

"I don't know, I just saw someone hit you in the back of your neck, then you collapsed, i thought you were going to the bathroom" He said, looking at her.

"I was, then the bitch started a fight" Yume said, slightly lying.

"Ok, well let's get back to the party before people start to get more suspicious" He said, standing up and offering a hand to her.

"Thanks" she said, as she took it and stood up also. They then walked back into the ballroom like nothing happened.

"Oh Kai, could you not mention this to anyone" Yume begged looking at him,

"Sure" He said, giving her a smile, which she returned after.

...

"Wow that was a riot!" Yume screamed, as she walked down the stairs away from the DWMA, her heals in her hands.  
"Yeahh it was!" Mizuki said giggling like a maniac.  
"WOOOHOOO!" Yume screamed into the night.  
"Ok Yums, What'cha put in the punch?" Kai asked, laughing at her hyperness, totally forgetting he found her un-conscious  
"Nothing, I'm just reallllyyyyy hyper!" She said, giggling and twirling.  
"So Yume, wanna crash at our place tonight?" Mizuki asked, holding Kid's hand.  
"Sure! Kid gonna be there?" Yume asked, smiling like the Cheshire Cat.  
"Yeahh, cept he's on the couch again" Mizuki said, thinking of the last time they matched up the guys,  
Once back at their apartment, Yume chucked her heals on the ground and grabbed her backpack, she then ran to the bathroom to take out the 58 bobby pins in her hair.  
"Ahh" She said, as she shook her hair and came out in plaid short sleeping shorts and a maroon and gray tank top.  
When she entered the Kitchen she only saw Kid,  
"were's everyone?" She asked, sitting opposite of him.  
"Changing" Kid said, looking at her. "OHH MY SHINIGAMI! YOUR NOT SYMETRICAL!" He said, as he poked her Monroe piercing,  
"Sorry buddy, but I like it, plus I'm not changing the way I look for someone like you" Yume said, sticking it out of her lip.  
"Garbage, your just garbage!" Kid said, climbing into fetal position.  
"Whatever" Yume said, getting up and flipping him off.  
She then walked down the hallway and knocked gently on Kai's door.  
"Hi" She said, entering and closing the door behind her, she then sat on the corner of his bed and looked at him.  
"Sup?" Kai asked, moving closer to the wall, making room for Yume.  
"Nothing, Kid was calling me garbage so I came to see you" Yume said, moving from her previous seat to beside Kai, who instantly put an arm around her once she was settled.  
"Asshole," Kai whispered, as he flicked threw the channels, he stopped on TLC, where Cake Boss was on.  
"Naww its ok" Yume giggled, as she set her head on Kai's shoulder. Kai then leaned in for a kiss, which Yume didn't object to. Yume then placed her hand on his cheek, so he stayed like that.  
Kai then picked up Yume and sat her on his lap he then placed his hands on her waist, she then turned her body so she was straddling him, she then started to kiss him forcefully.  
Kai then moved his hands from her waist towards her thighs. Yume then tangled her hands in his neat hair, making it messy. After a long 5 minutes.  
Yume pulled away, gasping for breath yet again.  
"You gotta stop doing that" Yume said, getting of Kai.  
"Stop what?" Kai asked, breathing heavily also  
"making me lose my breath every single time you kiss me" Yume said, staring into his purple eyes.  
"Sorry darling, maybe you should take some breathing lessons" He said, turning off the TV and laying down, he opened his arms in a hugging manner, which Yume lay down in.  
"I don't think there's such thing, anyways, night Kai" Yume whispered, giving him a quick peck and snuggling into his chest.  
"Night Yums" Kai said closing his eyes. 


	15. Chapter 14: Bathroom Incidents & Kishins

Kid then went to the bathroom after Yume went into Kai's room; he then changed into a pair of pyjama pants and a muscle shirt.  
Once he was changed, he looked into the mirror, and saw his 3 lines, he then curled into fetal position again and started shouting words like 'garbage' and 'abomination'  
Mizuki then hear him, but didn't know if he was dressed or not, she took a chance she opened the door and saw Kid rocking back and forth, sucking his thumb.  
"What's wrong Kid?" Mizuki said, bending down beside him and looking in his eyes.  
"M-m-my hair, ITS AN DISGRACE! I feel stupid to around such a beautiful girl when I look like this!" He said, looking at Mizuki's worried expression.  
"It's ok, your hair looks fin- Wait...What? You think I'm Beautiful? Mizuki questioned him; she then started blushing a dark red.  
"Of course" Kid said, switching his position from fetal to on his knees in front of Mizuki, "I have ever since I've met you, and I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" kid asked, looking in her eyes.  
Mizuki then looked down at the floor boards, and blushed an even deeper red, Kid then placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face up to look at him, he then kissed her with such passion, she fell backwards,  
dragging Kid along with her, then took his other hand that wasn't on his face, and placed it on the floor, supporting himself over her. Mizuki then giggled when Kid almost fell,  
she then wrapped her arms around his neck, and she closed her eyes, Kid then leaned his chest on hers, he could feel her fast heartbeat. Kid then started kissed down her chin and towards her neck,  
where he started sucking and biting, leaving a hickey. Mizuki then gasped at his movements, Kid then took her back in a kiss, and explored her mouth with his tongue for the 2nd time that night.  
"HOLY SHIT CAKES AT 2AM!" Yume yelled, walking in on Kid and Mizuki. "God all I wanted was to take a piss, but I see you too sucking each other's faces off" Yume said, turning around and covering her eyes  
"AHH HOLY CRAP YUME! Scare me much?" Mizuki said, pulling away from kid and clutching her chest, she then blushed at being caught on the floor, making out with Death the Kid.  
"Me scare you? Dude I woke up to him yelling about garbage, then I had to pee, then I walk in on you guys practically having sex on the bathroom floor. I think I just peed myself" Yume said,  
"WERE NOT!" Mizuki said, standing up and crossing her arms  
"Yeahh o.k., anyways, can you both leave so I can take my piss, unless you want it all over your bathroom floor" Yume said, ushering them out of the bathroom.  
"I'll take that as a yes then," Kid said, as they left the bathroom, and went to Mizuki's room, where she fell asleep in his arms.

"Oh my god, it's only 12?" Yume whispered as she looked at Kai's alarm clock, She then heard her phone go off, which she dived for, hoping not to wake Kai up.

"Yellow?" she whispered into her phone.

"YUME! We need you to get to the academy and fast!" Maka screamed from the other side.

"What's wrong?" She asked,

"Medusa, she snuck unto the bottom of the DWMA to unleash the great Keeshin Asura, and now Stein is fighting Medusa with papa and we need more help!" Maka said in one breath,

"Ok I'm on my way, should I wake the others?" Yume asked, looking at Kai, who was snoring loudly.

"The more help the better-AHH" Maka screamed, the phone was then disconnected.

"Maka? MAKA!" Yume whispered/yelled into her phone, she then ran over to Kai's sleeping form and shook him. "Sorry to wake yeah bud, but the academy needs our help, put some clothes on and meet me in the kitchen" Yume said, as she ran around looking for a hoodie, which she found and threw on. "HURRY!" She said.

"MIZUKI! KID! Wake up!" Yume screamed, running down the hall and pounding on Mizuki's door, which was answered by a tired looking Mizuki.

"What you want Yume?" Mizuki said, rubbing her eye. "Where's Kid?" She looked around for him.

"The academy- Medusa- Maka- phone disconnected- we gotta go!" Yume stuttered, placing her hands on her knees.

"Okay Lemme get some sort of sweater" Mizuki said worried.

"Kitchen!" Yume said, pointing towards the kitchen, signalling her to meet her there. Yume started pacing in the kitchen 'What if her cousin was dead? What if Medusa got what she wanted?' She was then caught off guard when Kai told her to stop pacing and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Calm down," Kai said, resting his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. She then spotted Mizuki.

"Okay let's go!" Yume screamed, grabbing Kai's hand and running out the door towards the academy. Once upon arriving, Yume looked forward and saw Maka on her knees, coughing up black blood, Black*Star just arriving, and Kid getting ready to fire his Death Cannon. Before Kid could do so, Professor Stein placed a hand on his shoulder, signalling him to stop, which Kid did.

"Powering down" Yume heard Liz say.

"Aww man!" Patty said.

"What's the meaning of this Stein?" Kid asked him.

"Go ahead and go after Medusa's minions" He said, twisting his screw, "Get ready Spirit" Stein said, extending his arm, waiting for Spirit to get ready.

"Just like old times, eh Stein?" Spirit said looking away from a sick Maka and towards Medusa, who was grinning madly.

"Kid! Mizuki! Go catch up Medusa!" Stein said, running towards Medusa, attepting to attack her.

"Got it!" Mizuki said, running after two people who were running away from the scene.

"Hop on Mizuki!" Kid said, jumping onto his skateboard, and offering her his hand, he then pulled her onto it and advanced towards the streets.

"Okk thanks! Forget about us!" Yume screamed, "Common Kai!" Yume screamed, offering her hand, which he grabbed and transformed, Yume then started sprinting after Kid and Mizuki, slowly catching up.

Once inside a creepy looking building, Kid and Mizuki finally slowed down enough for Yume to catch up and eventually jog beside them, once farther into the building, Kid stopped and looked wide-eyed. Mizuki fell to the ground clutching her head, also hurting her knee in the process. Yume could hear a faint crack, she then winced.

"Mizuki!" Yume said, kneeling down beside her. "You ok? Kid what's going on!" Yume said, panicking.

"The Keeshin's madness is increasing." Kid said, looking at Mizuki, he then helped her to her feet, and placed her on the skateboard, so she was sitting on it. He then started to go towards the madness even more.

"What are you doing? Mizuki's gonna get hurt, don't take her towards it! Get away from it! KID!" Yume said, as she chased Kid down the hallway, She then catches up to Kid and Mizuki, and noticed someone else with them.

"Mizuki!" Yume notices that Mizuki is in between the two guys fighting, Yume then quickly swerves around Kid and grabs Mizuki in the dead body position. "Who is that?" Yume questioned.

"No idea" Mizuki whispered, as she watched the two guys fight.

"YAHOO! THE BIG MAN HAS ARRIVED!" Black*Star screamed, scaring the crap out of Yume, who jumped 3 feet in the air and delivered a kick into the right side of his face, making him go flying toward Free, which Black*Star bashed into, making Free's telegraphic-self glitch.

"Way to go Black*Star!" Kai said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey! Why is Black*Star getting all the credit! I delivered the kick!" Yume said, pouting.

"Congratulation Yume, you are a genius" Kid said sarcastically, as he got on his skateboard again and started back down the long hallway.

"Thank-HEY! That's not nice!" Yume said, throwing Mizuki's arm over her neck and dragging her body down the hall after Kid.

"Ohhhhh my god! How far, are we going to go, down this long ass hallway?" Yume said, shifting Mizuki.

"Just a little farther, I can feel the madness increasing" Kid said, looking forward.

"How's Mizuki? Want me to carry her?" Kai asked.

"Please? Sorry Mizu, but your heavy after a while" Yume said, handing Mizuki's limp body over to Kai.

"But I'm not fat! I only had 2 pieces of cake yesterday, but I had to stop myself from eating another, do we have any now?" Mizuki said, giggling.

"No Mizuki, we don't have any" Kai said, panicking because of the Keeshin and its madness effecting Mizuki's black blood.

"Ohh, after can we get some?" Mizuki asked,

"Sure, but stay focused, anything you see other then Yume, Kid, Black*Star, aren't real, remember that for me?" Kai asked, worried that she will start to hallucinate.

"Ok Kai!" Mizuki giggled.

"Ohh shit..." Yume said, as she looked forward to see the huge doors blocking everyone from the room that the Keeshin's was in. "I can feel the madness radiating from that room, is it safe to go in?" Yume asked Kid.

"I think so, My Dad said that the Keeshin was trapped inside its own skin, so I don't think it will come and attack us" Kid said, inspecting the doors.

"It better not" Kai said under his breath, worried about Mizuki.

"Now or never, let's go guys!" Yume said pumping her fist in the air.


	16. Chapter 15: Spaz Attacks & Elephants

"YAHOO! THE GREAT ASSASSIN HAS TO ENTER FIRST! TO SEE HOW WEAK OF AN OPPONENT HE HAS TO FACE!" Black*Star said, pushing the doors open.

"Ohh no! Hurry Free!" Eruka said, as she ran towards the Keeshin's cell.

"Aww shit! And I really didn't wanna run, I freaking hate you guys and your stupid 'I'm gonna take over the DWMA' shit, its seriously cutting into my sleep, which isn't good" Yume said, she then started running towards Eruka, totally forgetting about Free, which she then was ploughed into the wall by.

"Ok that's it! I'm seriously pissed," Yume said, arising from the dent in the wall, she then wiped the blood that was exiting the corner of her mouth and ran towards Free, and dove for in-between his legs, knocking him down in the process, she then jumped to her feet and made it towards Eruka, snatching the suitcase holding the vial of black blood, and throwing it towards Kid, who caught it without trouble.

"God damnit!" Yume yelled, as Free re-gained his balance, and started advancing towards her, attempting to deliver a punch towards her ribs.

"For fuck sakes! Stupid Medusa finding my weak spot, going around and telling her minions, I'm sick of all her bullshit!" Yume cursed, obviously tired.

"Calm the hell down Yume!" Kai said, laughing at her grouchy attitude.

"Fuck you" Yume said, giving Kai the finger.

"Someone's in a bad mood" Mizuki giggled, which got louder and crazier by the second.

"Shit" Kai said, as Mizuki squirmed attempting to get off his back. "No Mizuki! You can't go there!" Kai said, attempting to grab her arm, which failed, Mizuki then started to advance towards Eruka, she then started to kick and punch at her, making her yelp.

"Uhh Kai! Help please!" Yume screamed, as Free had his arm around her neck,

"Shit!" Kais aid, as he dove and transformed, which Yume caught him easily, she then twisted her body in a weird angle, and attempted to slash Free, which succeeded as he let her go. Free then swung his arm and knocked Yume into a near-by pillar, which made her drop Kai, who ended up 5 feet away, out of her reach.

"What you gonna do now girly? Your weapon is out of your reach" Free said, grabbing her by her neck and lifting her into the air. Mizuki then saw Yume in trouble

'must help her!' she kept telling herself, as she fought against the black blood to help her friend, she then went towards Kai who was still laying on the cement, she picked him up and instantly started to lose control.

"Any last words, girly? Ah! You stupid Bitch!" Free said, as Mizuki slashed his back,

"How rude! You should never say such things to people!" Mizuki said, slashing more and giggling. Her pupils started to dilate.

"HEY! LEAVE SOME FOR THE ALMIGHTLY BLACK*STAR!" Black*Star shouted, as he swerved around Kid and ran towards Free, which ended up in knocking the suitcase holding the vial out of Kid's hand. Eruka caught it and started to run towards the sack containing the Keeshin. But instead of running towards Free, Black*Star decided to go after Eruka, as Eruka was close to the sack, she started to un-buckle the suitcase and took out the vial, she then stabbed the vial into the sack, then ducked to avoid Black*Star's hand reaching for the back of her head.

Instead of Black*Star's hand hitting the back of Eruka's head, he pushed the plunger, thus injecting the black blood into the Keeshin's sack.

"Ohh shit, were screwed!" Yume said, as the room started to shake with madness, something then clicked in her head.

"GET MIZUKI THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" She screamed.

"Why?" Kid asked.

"'CAUSE I FUCKING SAID SO! GO NOW!" Yume screamed.

"Alright, God damnit!" Kid said, hopping on Beelzebub, and flying past everyone to Mizuki, he then grabbed her by the waist and did a sharp turn, after picking her up, zoomed past everyone again, and went to the exit.

"Uhh we should be getting outta here too, Yums..." Kai said, coming up beside her,

"That sounds like a good idea" Yume said, grabbing Kai's hand and running towards the exit. After making it about 100 metres away from the Keeshin's holding room, there was a blast, which sent everyone flying. Everyone landed in a near-by forest, thankfully no one was hurt.

"Is everyone alive and breathing?" Kai asked, looking around to see everyone sprawled out onto the ground.

"Yes I think we are. We should head back to the DWMA to inform father about the Keeshin" Kid said, as he looked towards Death City.

"Yeah let's get going" Black*Star said, quietly for once.

"Bleaghhhhoomffp" Yume said, as she dragged herself up and towards Death City.

"I think Yume's brain crashed" Kai said, poking her.

"Don't freaking touch me" Yume said, glaring at him, Kai just up his arms up defensively and backed away slowly.

"She's like a zombie now!" Mizuki giggled, slowly re-gaining her sanity.

"Mmmmmmmmmbssssshhhhhhhhh" Yume said, walking ahead of everybody.

Once at the DWMA, everyone saw Stein and Medusa finish their battle, with Stein losing his sanity also, but defeating Medusa.

"Finally it's over!" Maka said,

"Oh hey Maka, And I have a feeling that it isn't" Yume said, rubbing her eyes.

"Well we're gonna head home, or Yume's gonna be a raging bitch in the morning" Kai said, joking but leaning away from Yume in case she decided to hit him; which she just ended up in nodding her head and turning to walk to Kai and Mizuki's apartment.

"See you tomorrow!" Maka said, waving.

"Pshhh, yeah ok! Kai's comfy bed here I come!" Yume said.

Kai woke up to Yume in his arms, with her head leaning against his chest, he smiled and stared at her sleeping figure.  
"Quit watching me sleep, it's creepy" Yume said, yawning and opening her eyes.  
"Why? You look really cute" Kai said, smiling and de-tangling himself from her.  
"Thanks" She said, looking at her feet, which only one foot had a sock on. "Why you little shit, you stole mah sock!" Yume said, giggling and pointing at Kai.  
"Shit yeah caught me" Kai said, laughing and hugging her.  
"Ha! I should join CSI; I could totally own" Yume said, giggling and kissing him on the cheek.  
"You should, dude, we should go get some food" Kai said, laughing and getting up,  
"Mmmm food," Yume said, jumping on to Kai's back, "ONWARDS SLAVE!" Yume said, pointing forwards,  
"Ok so we have, well nothing" Kai said, closing the fridge for the 4th time.  
"We should go to Wal-Mart then!" Yume said, all excited, she started jumping up and down like a four year old about to receive a lollipop.  
"Lemme go get changed thought, I look like a hobo" She said, running down the hall "STOP CHECKING MEH OUT YEAH PERV!" She yelled.  
"Damn you caught me again!" Kai said, looking at her butt.  
Once Yume was dressed in her normal meister outfit, she grabbed one of Kai's hoodies and ran out of the bed room, she then ran into Mizuki  
"Sorry! So did you finish sucking faces last night?" Yume giggled,  
"GAHH WOUD YOU STOP!" Mizuki blushed, but giggled also  
"Naww too much fun, hey wanna come to Wal-Mart with me and Kai? You guys need food and bad" Yume said, zipping up the hoodie half way.  
"Sure, Lemme go wake Kid up, well be there in 10 minutes" Mizuki said, going to her room.  
"Hey is that my hoodie?" Kai asked, playing with one of his lower piercings, he then came behind her, he then hugged her and gave her a kiss.  
"Maybe, HURRY UPPPP!" Yume screamed, she then grabbed Kai's hand and walked out the door.  
Once in Wal-Mart, Kai got an idea.  
"Hey guys, wanna doing the 100 things to do at Wal-Mart?" Kai said, smirking at her.  
"Sure! let's make it a compo! Well divide it, each of us do 25, see who completes theirs first, they get an ice cream from McDonalds" Yume said, eyeing a cardboard ice cream cone.

"Ok!" Mizuki said, giggling like a mad women.  
"Ughh fine" Kid said, he wasn't happy that Mizuki woke him.  
"Ok! GO!" Yume giggled, she then jumped on Kai's back and pointed forward. Kai started to run towards the bed and bath section, he then stopped.  
"HEY!" Kai said, dropping Yume,  
"Thanks bud!" Yume giggled and kissed him quickly.

"WEEE!" Mizuki screamed, as she ride the tiny pink bike threw the clothing department.  
"EXCUSE ME MA'AM!" An employ said.  
"Yes?" Mizuki asked, giving and innocent smile.  
"May I ask what you're doing?" he asked.  
"Taking it for a test drive, duh" She said, as she went back to the bike section to return it.

Kid then looked at the employ standing in front of him, 'why the hell am I doing this?' he asked himself  
"Can I help you sir?" The guy asked him.  
"Yes, there is a code 3 in the warehouses" Kid said, acting dead serious.  
"Shit! Not again!" The employ said, as he ran towards the warehouse section.  
"Wow, you're so gullible" Kid said, as he walked towards the fishing aisle.

Kai started to sneak around until he found his target: An old couple.  
He slowly started to advance towards them and their cart.  
He then dropped the tiny purple box into the cart, and ran towards the next aisle.  
He then watched the couple load their groceries on to the conveyer,  
the old man looked at the box and set then beside the bananas.  
"Honey, these aren't the condoms we normally get," She said, picking up the box and  
looking at them. She then set them down and paid for everything else.  
Kai then looked at them disgusted, when the old man then turned and smirked at him. Kai then suddenly became interested in  
women's razors.

"Perfect" Yume whispered as she hide behind a clothing rack.  
"GAHH EXCUSE ME! EXCUSE MEE!" Yume yelled, as she ran towards the male clerk while clutching her crotch,  
"Uhhh, yes?" He asked, looking at her.  
"I NEED SOME GOD DAMN TAMPONS! LIKE RIGHT NOWW!" she screamed.  
"Uhhh, in aisle-"  
"NO I NEED THEM RIGHT NOWWW" She hollered.  
"Ummm, I'll go get them for you" the Male clerk said awkwardly while heading towards the car section.  
"HEY WAHT ABOUT MY TAMPONS DARLING! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD PICK ME UP SOME!" Yume screamed, completing  
two activities with one person.  
  
after getting kicked out of Wal-Mart, Yume was declared winner.  
"Pahahaha! I loved how the one dude looked creeped." she said, laughing and carrying a grocery bag and licking her ice cream cone.  
"Dude, the best one was when I was flirting with the chick, then to the dude" Kai said, taking a bite of her ice cream.  
"Hey! That was mine" Yume said, looking at the giant hole that Kai made in her ice-cream.  
"I say the best was when we went camping in the fishing aisle!" Mizuki said, holding Kid's hand.  
"Naww, aren't you two adorable!" Yume whispered to Mizuki, then giggled and swung her grocery bag.  
"Gahh shut up!" Mizuki blushed, and giggled also.  
Once they arrived at the apartment, Mizuki and Kid when out for a walk, while Yume and Kai stayed there,  
"Holy shit did you see that hickey on Mizuki's neck? It was the size of a freaking toonie" Kai exclaimed,  
"Yeahh I saw, kinda creepy Eah? Kid and Mizuki" Yume said, finishing her ice-cream cone.  
"KAI!" Arashi screamed, coming out of his room in only his underpants.  
"ARASHI!" Kai screamed at the 5 year old.  
"YUME!" Yume chimed in, giggling at the boys who then looked at her funny, "What I felt left out" She giggled.  
"Silly Yume," Arashi said, hugging her knees.  
"I'm silly Eah? NOT ANYMORE RAWRR!" Yume yelled and chased Arashi into his room, Arashi just screamed and giggled.  
"Wow your special" Kai said, coming from behind Yume and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"Am not!" Yume pouted playfully.  
"Ok, you keep thinking that" Kai smirked, and kissed her on the cheek.  
"And I will!" Yume giggled and escaped his arms, she then grabbed a bag of 'Ringos' and ran into Kai's room, Kai then  
followed her into his room laughing, once they were all comfy and cuddly Yume changed to channel to Phineus and Ferb, a little kid  
channel.  
"Umm Yums this is for 7 year olds," Kai said, with his head on her shoulder.  
"Eah there's nothing better to watch" She said eating a ringo.  
"True, Ohh hey Yums" Kai said, moving so he was right in front of her.  
"Eah?" She said, looking away from the TV.  
"Even thought this is really fast and sudden, but I was wondering if you would do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" Kai said, slipping a ringo  
onto her pinkie finger. Yume then pretended to fake cry and gave him a hug.  
"Of course!" She fakes sobbed, then giggled while eating the ringo off her finger.  
"Sweet" Kai said, giving her a quick sweet kiss.  
"EWWWW KAI! YOUR GONNA GET COOTIES!" Arashi said standing in the doorway, eating the ear of his Elephant plushie named Frankie.  
"WHY YOU LITTLE BUGGER! GET OVER HERE!" Kai said, prying himself away from Yume's lips he then chased the 5 year old who ruined him moment with his new girlfriend.


	17. Chapter 16: Phone calls & Crazy Drivers

When Kai as in the kitchen still chasing Arashi, the phone rang,

"Yellow?" Kai answered it.

"Hello Hello! How are you today Kai?" Lord Death's cherry voice was on the other end.

"I'm good thank-you, May I ask the reason of this phone call might be?" He asked, not really wanting to talk to his head master.

"Ahh yes, we have a new mission for all of you, could yourself and Mizuki please come into school today, and I have received information that Yume is also with you, please let her know that she has a solo mission" Lord Death said.

"Ok sounds good, we'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Alrighty! Please bring a bag full of clothing; your mission may take a couple of days." Lord death said before hanging up on Kai

"Mizuki! Yums! We gotta go for a mission! Get ready!" Kai shouted down the Hall towards the hall, Mizuki and Kid then came out of Mizuki's room,

"What's going on?" Mizuki asked, throwing her backpack over her shoulder.

"A new mission, Lord Death wants us at the academy soon" Kai said, running down the hall to pack himself an over-night bag.

"I'll meet you at the academy, I gotta go back to my apartment and grab a couple more outfits" Yume said, throwing her backpack over her shoulder, and quickly kissing Kai, she then ran out of his bedroom, put on her flip flops, said the same to Mizuki and left.

"Ok, boxers, tooth brush, Uhhh...IPod" Kai said, throwing everything into his backpack. He then threw it over his shoulder, put his iPod headphone in on ear and left his room, closing the door behind him.

"KAI! Can we go to the park?" Arashi asked.

"Sorry Tyke, I gotta mission, but you can ask Mizuki's mommy if you wanna" Kai said, giving him a little hug.

"Ok, bye-bye!" Arashi waved, as Kai put on his converse and walked out of the house with Mizuki and Kid.

"How the hell am I gonna do this?" Yume whispered, looking at the piece of paper that lord death just given her, as she exited Lord Deaths office.

"Hey babe," Kai said, bumping into her.

"Hey" Yume giggled, her mood instantly lightened.

"What you gotta do?" Kai asked, looking at the paper.

"I've gotta go someplace and look for some witch, apparently Lord Death killed her, but her soul's hidden somewhere in the world, I gotta locate it and bring it back here" Yume sighed.

"Fun, I guess I'll see you in a week then," Kai said, giving her a hug.

"Yep, don't do anything reckless or something that will get you and Mizuki killed" she pleated looking into his eyes.

"I'll try babe, I can't make no promises, bye" Kai laughed, giving Yume a quick kiss before entering Lord Death's office.

"Bye" Yume said, as she looked at her piece of paper again.

"Ahh Kai! Finally decided to join us?" Lord death said, once Kai entered the room,

"Yeah sorry I'm late" Kai said.

"It's 'cause Yume was outside the door" Maka whispered to Mizuki, which she giggled at; Kai just glared at them.

"Any who! You 5 will be going on a mission to a Czech village to investigate the mass destruction there." Lord Death said.

"Does this have anything to do with Medusa?" Mizuki asked.

"I fear it might, but that is un-determined, any who! Off you go! Maka will be receiving the paper that contains all your information, And Kid, the keys to the cottage are also in the packet, feel free to stay there awhile, Bye-Bye now!" Lord Death waved, as the students exited the office.

"Ok so, we have to go to freaking South America! How the heck are we gonna get there?" Maka said, looking over the mission's papers.

"Uhh, boat?" Soul said, scratching the back of his head, as they headed towards the dock.

"Okay, good plan! But who's gonna drive, no one has a licence" Mizuki said, worried that they might have to use another method.

"I do!" Kai said, taking out his wallet and showing everyone his Boating Licence.

"And when did you get that?" Maka asked, looking over it to make sure it wasn't fake.

"In Canada, me and Arashi wanted to try something new, and the tyke has a huge fetish for water now.." Kai said, laughing at the memories of being in Canada.

"Ok well let's get going, we should hopefully make it to the abandoned city today, and hopefully leave by tomorrow." Kid said, throwing the Keys towards Kai, who caught then easily, and went towards the steering wheel.

"are we all settled then?" Kai asked, putting the Keys into the ignition, and slowly reversing from the dock. A course of 'yeps' were heard after Kai heard the storage unit under the seat clip, he then put the boat in half speed and raced south.

Once in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, Kai then put the boat in full speed and started to swerve,

"KAI! STOP! GAHH YOU'RE A CRAZY PHSYCO DRIVER! WHY THEY GIVE YOU THE LICENCE!" Mizuki screamed, clutching onto Kid's arm.

"Calm your hormones Mizu! Enjoy the rush for once" Kai said, laughing at her.

"BUT I DON'T WANNA!" Mizuki said, rubbing her face into Kid's arm.

"Kai can you please slow down, I don't really want to hear Mizuki screaming, it's totally un-cool" Soul said, looking at Maka, who was watching the sky.

"Fine, god you guys are party poopers" Kai said, slowing down the boat a bit.

Another hour past, everyone was quiet and peaceful.

"That looks similar to the pictures that we were given" Maka said, pointing towards an Island, with the wall around it all broken and smashed.

"Ok, Kai dock over there" Kid said, pointing towards the island.

"Got it" Kai said, slowing down the boat and advancing towards the creepy looking village.

"When they said abandoned, they were right. There's nobody here, and it looks like there hasn't been in years." Mizuki said, looking at the once functioning village.

"I have another mission on the other side of this Island, shall we meet up around sun-down?" Kid asked, looking at his watch,

"Ok, sounds good, don't get yourself killed" Mizuki said, giving him a small hug.

"I'll try bye guys!" Kid said, hopping on Beelzebub and going the opposite direction.

"Yeah, and we should go check the forest, maybe it's an animal that is causing all this destruction?" Maka said, pointing towards a path that was leading threw a forest.

"I feel a soul guys! It's really faint thought! It could be a survivor?" Maka said, pointing further into the forest.

"Or it could be our enemy," Soul said,

"Well let's go find out then" Kai smirked, as he transformed for Mizuki. Mizuki then started running towards the soul, which getting somewhat weaker as she got closer,

"Guys, I think the one soul is fighting" Mizuki said, feeling 2 souls now.

"Yeah I feel a second one too, Common Soul!" Maka said, extending her arm to catch Soul.

The crew then ran towards the two souls, feeling the one weaken even more, they then came across a person with a cloak on, fighting a giant brick monster.

"What the heck is that?" Mizuki said, staring at the monster.

"The proper term is golem; I think that's what's been terrorising this village." Kai said.

"Or defending it? Look at the person with a cloak!" Maka said, staring at the person attempting to kick at the golem, which failed, they just kept getting thrown back.


	18. Chapter 17: Hooded Figures and Golems

"Shit," Yume cursed under her breath, "How come this isn't working, I can feel the witch's soul just beyond this thing" She panted, and then attempted to kick it again.

"Look at the person with the cloak" Yume heard,

'Shit theres civilians here' Yume whispered, she then looked towards the group of people, to see 6 of them. She then looked towards the golem, who was advancing towards her.

"You won't win girly!" The golem somehow said.

"So there's someone inside of you!" Yume screamed that the golem, totally sounding stupid.

"How else would I control my masterpiece?" A man said, coming out from behind the golem.

"Who the hell are you?" Yume screamed, looking at the man.

"Giriko, the enchanter." Giriko said, placing his hands in his pants pockets.

"Ohh, I see, well your about to die!" Yume shouted.

"I would like to see you try!" Giriko said, as his leg turned into a chain-saw.

"Holy Shit!" Yume said, jumping over him, instead of attacking him. 'the soul isn't beyond, its inside!' Yume thought, as she turned and looked at the golem, who started to advance towards her.

"Admiring my prize possession before you die girly?" Giriko said, being over cocky.

"Nope," Yume said, as she ran towards the golem, ducked under its legs, and turned, 'ah ha!" She whispered, as she saw the golem had an opening in its back, Yume then started to run towards the opening, she jumped just in time for the golem to attempt to punch her, and landed on its back, she then turned her body and threw open the door blocking her from the soul.

"Mission complete" She whispered, as she took the soul and jumped off of the golems back, she then started to run towards the path, to get away from the scene, and towards her car.

"Guys look what she did!" Mizuki said, pointing at the now determined girl, running from the golem, a soul in hand. Mizuki then started to run after the girl, when close enough to the girl, she jumped and kicked her in the back. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Maka and Crona run towards the golem.

"Aww shit" she heard the stranger say.

"Give them back the soul you took!" Mizuki said, placing Kai at the back of the stranger's neck.

"That goes against my orders, therefore I cannot" Yume said in a very serious voice.

"Give it back or will take it back!" Mizuki said, and then it finally clicked in Yume's head,

"What the hell are you doing here Mizuki?" Yume asked,

"H-how do you know my name?" Mizuki asked, worried.

"Because I recall being your best-friend" Yume said, lifting her head a bit to show Mizuki her smirk,

"Yume?" Mizuki asked, attempting to get a better look at her face.

"The one and only- OH SHIT!" Yume said, grabbing Mizuki and throwing her to the left, as the golem's hand was there earlier. Yume could see Maka trying to attack it from the back.

"MIZUKI!" Kai screamed, to see Mizuki thrown by the stranger. He then started to run towards the stranger and attempt to kick them in the back.

"No Kai! DON'T!" Mizuki screamed, Yume just ducked and swerved away from Kai, which caused her hood to fall.

"Yume?" Kai asked in dis-belief

"No its Santa clause, course it's me!" Yume said, as she rolled to her left to see the golem's foot were she once was. "It's fantastic that your here, but before we can chat and have our little reunion, HELLO! THERE IS A GIANT GOLEM THING ATTACKING US!" Yume screamed, pointing towards the golem.

"I see," Kai said, kicking the golem's feet making it crash to the ground.

"I think were done here" Mizuki said, clapping her hands, and turning towards the path again, after the golem hadn't gotten up for over 5 minutes.

Yume then took the Soul out of her pocket to inspect it.

"Hmmm" She whispered, looking at the spiders on it. Just as she took an even closer look, it started to glow; it was re-gaining its human form.

"Gahh!" Yume said, dropping the soul and backing away from it. Where she was standing was a tall thin woman, with black hair.

"Who are you!" Yume yelled, looking at her, just before getting kicked in the ribs by  
Giriko.

"You fucker" Yume said, coughing up blood, she then tried to re-gain her balance, which failed as pain shot threw her entire body; she then screamed and crumpled to the ground.

"Yume?" Kai yelled, and ran to her side.

"Maka distract it!" Mizuki screamed, getting the first aid kit out of her bag.

"Got it!" Maka said, finally attacking the golem, while attacking and beating at the golem, everyone was around Yume, trying to get her wounds treated.

"Guys, screw my injuries! Go fight that witch and golem thing, I'll be fine!" Yume managed to get out with a moan.

"No we gotta move you!" Mizuki said standing and looking for a spot nearby so she could see if anybody else would get injured, but out of the way to treat Yume.

"Kai can you pick her up and put her over there by that one oak tree?" Mizuki asked, pointing to a tree 10 metres away from them.

"Yep, sorry Love, this is gonna hurt a bit" Kai said gently. As he slid his arms under Yume's neck and knees, he then slowly started to stand and walk towards the tree.

"Aww shit!" Yume gasped, as she clutched her side.

"Sorry Love" Kai said frowning; it's not cool seeing someone you like, possible love in pain.

'Wait Kai, does that mean you're over Mizuki then?' Kai's inner self ask him,

"I guess so" Kai whispered.

"Hmm?" Yume asked, looking at him.

"Ohh nothing" Kai laughed it off,

"Oh okay" Yume said, closing her eyes. Once he did, Kai then took the cloak off her and laid it on the grass, then set her down on it. Once he did so, hear heard a crash, he turned to look behind him to see Maka bleeding heavily and the golem getting close to attack her again, Kai started to run towards the Golem, but was cut off by a blonde guy.

"Who the hell are you?" Kai asked, glaring at the guy, wondering if he is another enemy.

"I am Justin Law!" Justin said, turning to face the group.

"Crap guys! They're getting away with that midget!" Yume said, pointing behind everyone was Giriko and Arachne was filing the scene.

"Well I guess we failed this mission" Mizuki said, looking at the spot where Arachne just escaped.

"It's almost sundown too, let's go meet up with Kid" Kai said, he then looked at Maka and Soul, "Hey guys, you should go back with Justin, Maka doesn't look so good" he said, looking at Maka's limp body.

"See you guys later then" Soul said, picking up Maka and heading towards Justin to his ride.

"Hey Mizu, can you bring me the first aid kit?" Yume asked, wincing as she sat up.

"Yeahh don't move Yume! You're gonna hurt yourself more!" Mizuki said, getting the first aid kit and getting the gauze.

"No its ok Mizu! Lemme do it!" Yume said, standing up, the leaning to once side, stretching her ribs, everyone heard a loud crack, they just stared at her like she was crazy. She did this with the opposite side, which didn't release that loud of a crack, but there still was one.

"Ok, Mizu, ill need your help taking my shirt off" When Yume said this everyone looked at her funny, "NOT LIKE THAT YEAH PERVS! So I can wrap the gauze around my torso, god gotta talk to you guys like your 5" Yume said, as she went behind the tree.

Once Yume was all wrapped up, she grabbed her cloak and pointed for everyone to lead the way.

"Want me to carry you babe?" Kai asked when Yume would wince every 5 minutes.

"No I'm ok, I swear, I just need to sit down" Yume said, looking forward to see a dock, and Kid standing on it.

"When did you get here?" Kid asked, pointing at Yume when the gang arrived at the dock.

"A while ago actually, technically we all had the same mission" Yume sighed, this was one of her most important missions she has ever recieved and it failed.

"Ok well lets all head to the cottage," Kid said, everyone just nodded their heads and boarded the boat.


	19. Chapter 18: Hottubs and Potatoes

"Yums, come 'ere" Kai said, patting his lap.

"Hmmm?" Yume asked, sitting on him.

"Wanna drive" He asked, her eyes instantly grew

"Yeah!" She giggled as she started the boat and reversed out of the dock. "Were we going Kid?" She asked once they were away from the island.

"40 km north then 15 east" Kid said, looking at Mizuki who was resting on his shoulder.

"Got it!" Yume said, putting the boat at 30km an hour and heading north,

"Careful! Try not going to close to the shore, theres all the rocks, and not to close to the islands!" Kai said, jerking the steering wheel to the right, worrying about her crashing by accident.

"Kai! Don't do that! Let Yume drive! She's doing fine!" Mizuki said, clutching Kid's arm for dear life.

"Yeah yeah," Kai said, gently wrapping his arms around Yume's waist, she grew stiff as he did. "Sorry" He whispered into her back, she then softened.

"That's it there!" Kid said after a while of silence, pointing to a huge wooden house surrounded by trees.

"Kid you never said that your cottage was this nice!" Mizuki said, looking at the pretty house ahead.

"Mizu, sorry to break it to you, but that's not a cottage, ITS A BIG ASS HOUSE; IN THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE!" Yume said, looking at the 'cottage' while slowly driving up to the dock.

"LAND!" Mizuki screamed, as soon as she got out of the boat. "I will never leave you again!" Mizuki said, somehow hugging it.

"HEY! My driving wasn't that bad!" Yume said, giggling and stretching everyone heard another crack again. Yume then went to the front of the boat were the storage was, and started to throw everyone's suitcases onto the dock.

"You were fine, but when Kai started driving I thought I was gonna die!" Mizuki said, shivering from the thought of Kai driving the boat again. Kai then re-boarded the boat to help her with the bags.

"Babe you don't gotta do that, you're gonna hurt yourself even more" Kai whispered, while taking one of the bags.

"I'm fine, if I don't help out I'll feel worthless" Yume said, throwing one of Liz's huge suitcases out the side.

"Pass me some, me and Kid will take them up to the house" Mizuki said, trying to take work off the two.

"It's ok guys, really, just take the ones you've brought," Yume giggled, jumping out of the boat and reaching for her back-pack, which Kai took and started to jog up the stone stairs.

"Kai~ don't be like that!" Yume whined, and then chased after him. Once everyone was inside the 'cottage' people started to pick rooms, once up stairs, Yume and Kai took the one right by the stairs, Mizuki and Kid took the one down the hall, and Liz and patty took the one at the end of the hall.

"Holy shit cakes, this place is HUGE!" Yume giggled, sitting on the bed.

"Yeah it is, but you would expect it from Kid," Kai said, looking out the window.

"Let's go downstairs!" Yume giggled, grabbing Kai's hand and running down stairs.

"Hey Kai, let's go play some darts in the other room!" Mizuki said after Kai and Yume came down stairs, and dragging him with her to the other room to play the pointless game, Yume wondered off towards the kitchen.

"Okay okay, slow down, jeez," he said following her, Mizuki took the magnet darts off of the dart board,

"I'll go first okay?" she asked as she threw the first one, she missed completely and it bounced off the wood wall onto the ground, Kai chuckled. Mizuki glared at him as she threw the next one, she missed again but hit the very edge of the dart board, she got fed up and chucked her last one as hard as she could, and it bounced off the wooden wall and smacked her in her forehead making her fall over. Kai bursted out laughing, he flopped down on the chair next to him and laughed even harder smacking the arm rest with his hand,

"Ah ha ha, Mizu you're the best, ha ha ha!" he said still laughing as she got up from the floor. She picked up her three darts and put one on each of Kai's three piercings on his lips. "...What the shit?" he asked as Mizuki started laughing at how odd this looked. He noticed the red circle mark on her forehead and he started to laugh again. Yume walked in with an ice tea in hand and saw Kai sitting in a chair with 3 darts on his piercings and Mizuki with a red circle mark from the dart on her fore head laughing,

"Wow, you two are a bunch of tards," she said laughing as she sat on Kai's lap, and pulled off the darts from his lips.

"You're just jealous," Kai replied kissing her,

"Oh come on guys, get a room..." Mizuki said rubbing her forehead. Yume stuck her tongue out at her,

"Oh yeah! Liz and Patty wanted to know if you guys want to go in the hot tub," Yume asked them taking a sip of her iced tea.

"Sure!" Mizuki said, standing up and running towards the stairs.

"Common Kai, let's go get dressed for swimming" Yume said, pulling him up.

"But i don't wanna" Kai whined.

"Ok, sit in here with no TV, while I go get my bikini on" Yume said, walking towards the stairs.

"I'm in!" Kai said, once he heard that Yume was going to be in a bikini.

"Loser" Yume mutter under her breath when Kai passed her going up the stairs.

"Common Mizu! We can go in the hot tub after!" Yume giggled, from the lake water, which was a good 20 degrees.

"It's too cold!" Mizuki said, dipping her toes in the water.

"No its not! Your just putting yourself threw torture! Just jump in!" Yume kept encouraging her to enter the water.

"No! I don't wanna!" Mizuki said, Yume then just gave up and got out of the water.

"Fine lets go in the hot tub" Yume said, sighing.

"Ok!" Mizuki said, turning around to go towards the hot tub, this is when Yume ran towards her and picked her up by her torso, she then started to squirm and scream, which made Yume lose her grip a bit, but still had her arms around her successfully.

"You. Are. Going. In. The. Water. Weather. You. Like. It. Or. AHH!" Yume said, once her and Mizuki successfully got to the end of the dock, which Yume threw herself towards the water, dragging Mizuki with her.

"Well that was hot" Kai said, once the girls resurfaced. "Something I don't see every day, my girlfriend and best friend wresting in there bikinis, you know I missed that, mind doing it again?" Kai asked, laughing when the girls shot death glares at him.

"Kai, baby, come 'ere," Yume said shivering, once getting out of the water again. Kai started to make his way towards her with his arms extended to give her a hug, which she accepted, then wrapped her ankle around his, and pushed him towards the water. Making him lose his balance and fall into the lake. Yume and Mizuki started to laugh.

"You're a bitch" Kai said, smiling as soon as he resurfaced. Yume then jumped in beside him, and then wrapped her arms and legs around his torso.

"Well I love you too" Yume giggled, kissing him.

"Ughhhh, get a room!" Mizuki giggled at the couple.

"Ohh we will, sorry Mizu, but I'm a screamer; so you might wanna get some ear plugs" Yume said, after her and Kai parted, she then winked.

"That's a mental image I didn't need" Mizuki said, shaking her head, "Its getting Dark, let's get out of the water and go in the hot tub!" Mizuki said, climbing the dock and running towards the outdoor hot tub.

"Fine" Kai said, laughing at his best friend, while getting out also, then helping Yume out.

"Thanks, I'm gonna go inside and grab something, I'll be out in a minute" Yume said, quickly kissing Kai and walking up towards the cottage. Kai then ran after Mizuki and saw the hot tub, where he go in after her and sat beside patty, who was talking to Mizuki about giraffes. After a couple minutes, Yume returned, wearing a hoodie over her bathing suit and carrying a bowl with a fork.

"Potato?" she said, once she sat on the ledge of the hot tub and dipping her feet in. Mizuki just looked at her and started laughing. "What? Potatoes are good!" Yume said, laughing also,

"At 3 am? Haha!" Mizuki said as Kid finally came down the stone stairs down to the hot tub in his black bathing suit.

"Ohh shush, you just jealous" Yume said, having another mouth full of potatoes. "Ok well this party is pretty rad and all, but I'm gonna go to bed" Yume said, getting out of the hot tub, and walking towards the 'cottage',

"Ok night Yume" Mizuki said, cuddling up to Kid as he got in. Yume just waved behind her as she walked up the stairs.

"Well I don't wanna be a third wheel and I wanna cuddle with my girlfriend, so night" Kai said, leaving also.

"Night! BE SAFE!" Mizuki giggled, as Kai just gave her the finger. "Meany" Mizuki giggled again.

"Well it's time for me to get some beauty sleep, and Patty isn't that happy when she doesn't get enough sleep, so we're going to head to bed also, good night Kid, Night Mizu," Liz said, as she dragged Patty,

"Well i guess were now alone" Kid said, looking towards the sky.

"Yeah i guess," Mizuki blushed, leaning onto his chest. "They look really pretty Ehh?" Mizuki whispered, looking towards the sky, and sighed.

"So are you" Kid whispered, placing his hand under her chin and making her face him. He then kissed her sweetly, she then blushed even harder and faced him fully, where she wrapped her arms around his neck, she felt amazing when Kid kissed her, she always felt like she was on cloud nine, and right now, the bubbles from the jets weren't helping her from passing out from pure joy, and then closed her eyes and let Kid's lips guide hers.

"WOW! KID AND MIZUKI ARE GETTING IT ON IN THE HOT TUB!" Patty giggled as she pointed and jumped at the two kissing.

"Ohh my shinigami! Patty what are you doing here?" Mizuki asked looking at the laughing teen in her pyjamas.

"I forgot my goggles" Patty giggled, pointing to the yellow goggles beside Kid.

"WHAT? THEY WERE GETTING IT ON IN THE HOT TUB! WOW GUYS! YOU'RE WORST THEN US!" Mizuki heard Yume say, she then looked towards the cottage to see Yume in her pyjamas at the window waving towards them, are she could see arms go around her waist, and a tired looking Kai place his head on her shoulder.

"Hey! You can't say that! Nice try!" Kid said, chuckling at Yume. He then went behind Mizuki, picked her up bridal style, and disappeared towards the cottage.


	20. Chapter 19: Forgotten Towels & Tubing

Yume laughed at the couple walking up towards the cottage, she turned around to face Kai. She smiled at him and he took her hands and kissed her passionately, he guided her towards the bed pinning her down to it as he started to kiss her forcefully. Yume got out of his hold and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back, Kai immediately started exploring every inch of her mouth with his tongue, he moved his hand getting a hold of the zipper on her sweater and started to pull it down. Yume's hand clasped Kai's as she pulled it back up, which he pulled it back down again, she pulled away from him and put u hands on each side of his face and looked into his eyes,

"No!" she said as if she was talking to a dog, she giggled, pulled up her sweater then kissed him again.

"You're silly..." Kai mumbled as he picked her up so she was sitting in his lap, he kissed down her chin, down her neck towards her collar bone where he rested for only a moment then went back to a kiss. Yume's hands felt up from Kai's six-pack up to his bare chest where she wrapped her arms around his neck again kissing him forcefully, she moved so she was straddling him, she leaned her weight down on him pushing him down on the bed so she over top of him. Kai wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, they could feel each other's fast heartbeats in their chests. Kai kisses her more softly this time, licking her bottom lip asking for an entrance which she granted him again, Kai again explored her mouth with his tongue and fiddled with Yume's tongue with his own.

"Yume you forgot your towe- WOAH!" Mizuki said opening the door with Kid's hand in hers as she walked in on her two best friend's half-naked making out on their bed. "I'll...come back later..." she said as she left with kid. Yume and Kai broke apart to start laughing at Mizuki's reaction. They got up to go change into their Pjs after one more sweet kiss.

"Well that was intense, before Mizu kinda ruined it" Kai said, getting under the covers.

"If you haven't noticed, we always get interrupted" Yume giggled, snuggling up to Kai and slowly started to drift into a peaceful slumber.

Yume then woke up and ran towards the end of the hall, were Kid and Mizuki were resident in, She then barged into the room and started to furiously poke Mizuki,

"Mizu! Wakie wakie! Lets goo make some breakfast!" Yume giggled, poking Mizuki, who started to move against Kid because they were cuddling.

"Ughhhh" Mizuki said, snuggling more into Kid. Yume then just kept poking her. Kid and Mizuki then opened there eyes and glared at her.

"Kid if you get her up, I'll stop bugging you" Yume said, smiling an innocent smile. Kid then grunted and pushed Mizuki off the bed.

"GAH!" Mizuki shrieked as she hit the floor. "Meany" Mizuki said, rubbing her sore butt.

"LETS GO MAKE SOME MUFFINS MIZU!" Yume giggled and started to jump up and down. Kid then noticed something about her.

"YOU'RE NOT SYMMETRICAL!" He grunted, as he pointed towards Yume's feet.

"Huh?" Yume said, looking down to her feet to see one of her socks missing. "I see" She said, as she took off her other one and chucked it into the hallway, "better?" She asked, not wanting to start a fight this morning with a non-morning grim reaper.

Once Kai woke up, he noticed that Yume was missing in action. He then got up and went to the bathroom. Meanwhile downstairs Yume and Mizuki were making Muffins for everyone to eat. Yume then went to the iPod dock and plugged in her iPod to sing her Nightcore collection. Yume then started to dance around as she collected the ingredient for Mizuki to mix together.

"This is a Raver's fantasy" She sung, as she gathered the baking soda and flour. She then turned with the bag of flour in her hands, right into Kai's chest. The flour then went every were.

"Ommfpp" She said, as she landed on her butt, her pjs then cover in flour. She then death glared to the person who knocked her down, Mizuki just laughed.

"Morning" Kai said, looking down at his flour covered girlfriend, she just glared even harder, then she picked up a hang full of flour and threw it at his chest. She then started to laugh.

"God Kai, go put some pants on!" Mizuki said, once she noticed that he was only in his boxers.

"No i like what his wearing" Yume said, getting off the floor and hugging him, making her shirt get even more flour on it.

"Wow Yume" Mizuki said, shaking her head, and picking up the flour bag. Then going to measure the amount for everyone to have a muffin.

"Wait your forgetting something!" Yume said, when Mizuki was about to pour the batter into the pan, Yume then ran around her towards the fridge, were she got out a bowl of mashed up bananas, she then dumped it onto the batter, told Mizuki to mix as she danced towards the pantry to get some chocolate chips. She then dumped the whole bag of chocolate chips in and watched Mizuki mix it all together.

Yume then started to grab a pan and put the cupcake foils in them, she then started to shake her hips to the music and mumble the lyrics. She then skipped her way over to Mizuki with the pan and let her pour the batter into it.

"There gonna be good" Mizuki said, once they were in the oven.

"Yesh," Yume said, staring into the oven as well. "Mizuki might as well go wake Kid now, there gonna be done in like 10 minutes" Yume said, walking away from the oven and going to lick the spatula.

"Ok!" Mizuki smiled mischievously, as she walked up the stairs, she then heard Kai mumble something about being hot.

"RAWR!" Mizuki yelled, once inside the bedroom, as she jumped onto a sleeping Kid.

"Ughh Mizuki" Kid grumbled. Mizuki then stood up and started to jump up an down.

"Common Kid! Were making Muffins you gotta come try them!" Mizuki giggled, she then tripped and landed onto of Kid, she then blushed as she looked into his yellow orbs. She then started to Kiss him sweetly, Which Kid didn't object to, he then wrapped his arms around her waist, she then giggled and attempted to get away from Kid and his soft lips,

"No Kid, ew I haven't brushed my teeth yet, plus I want some muffins!" Mizuki giggled, rolling off the bed onto her feet, then grabbing Kid's hand and helping him up also.

"You and your food" Kid chuckled as he followed a cheery Mizuki downstairs.

"Mmmm" Mizuki moaned when she took a huge bite of the muffin.

"Nice Mizu!" Kai chucked as she just glared at him. Yume also giggled at the two, and whipped out her Camera to take a picture of the moment.

"were did you get that?" Mizuki somehow managed to say.

"I've had it all weekend, you've just haven't noticed" Yume giggled, then went threw her photos from everyone on the boat, to everyone in the hot tub, even to Mizuki and Kid cuddling by the fire.

"Naww" Yume giggled, when Mizuki's face turned red.

"So guys, what are we doing today?"Liz said, painting her nails.

"Uhh, TUBING!" Kai said, smiling and laughing.

"No" Mizuki said, dropping her muffin then picking it up again and taking another huge bite.

"Common! Please! Kid's probably gonna drive, and he's only gonna wanna go a symmetrical speed" Yume chimed it. Looking at Kid who nodded.

"Ugh okay" Mizuki said, finishing her muffin, she then frowned.

"COMMON MIZU!" Yume giggled, as she ran and grabbed Mizuki's arm and ran upstairs along with Liz and Patty.

"Wow why the big rush?" Mizuki said dumbfounded as the girls started digging threw one of Liz's huge suitcases.

"Because a boy is never suppose to see a girl in the same bathing suit twice" Liz said, handing her a plain baby blue bikini, "Go change," Liz said, pointing towards the bathroom.

"Nice Liz" Yume gigged, as she stole one of her bathing suits, which was a black, neon green and pink plaid one.

"I try" Liz said, as she got one for herself and Patty.

"Uhh Liz! The bikini tops too small" Yume said, blushing.

"What's wrong with it" Liz questioned.

"My boobs don't fit into it" Yume blushed even harder.

"Ohh well here take Patty's" Liz said, handing her the same top but in a bigger size.

"Thanks" Yume whispered as she went to change. "Woot! It fits!" Yume giggled as she came out of the closet in the bathing suit.

"That's good?" Liz asked, deciding on what pair of sunglasses to wear.

"Are we all ready?" Patty asked, looking at everyone who was dressed in there bikinis and had some sort of accessory that Liz made them wear.

"Yep! Lets go!" Yume giggled, pumping her fist into the air and jumping.

"Yume, never again" Mizuki said, covering her eyes. Yume the crossed her arms around her chest and looked down.

Mizuki then opened the door to see a laughing Kai and annoyed Kid standing at the door, already dressed.

"Huh?" Liz asked.

"Nice babe," Kai laughed even harder then gave a confused Yume a hug.

"Huh?" Yume questioned.

"Your bikini being too small" Kai started to laugh even harder.

"Ohh shut up" Yume said, blushing.

"Ok guys, let's go!" Kid said, noticing Yume' discomfort. Yume just smiled at him as a small thank you.

"Okay! Who's first!" Kai laughed.

"ME! ME! ME!" Patty said, extending her hand.

"Ok, anyone wanna go with her?" Kid asked, going to start the boat.

"I guess I will" Mizuki said, laughing. Taking the other life jacket.

"Ok get on girlies, try not to scream to loud you might swallow some water" Yume giggled, as she took the wheel. Yume then reversed, and started to head out towards the ocean.

"WHEEE!" Everyone could hear Patty screaming. And you could also hear Mizuki giggling at Patty. Yume then got a wicked idea, once by a tiny island, She started to Turn,

"Ahhh Crap" Mizuki said, as her eyes grew wide.

"Hold on girlies!" Yume giggled, as she sped up.

"FASTER! FASTER!" Patty giggled,

"NO NO NO NOO~!" Mizuki screamed, putting her head down. The girls then went over a wave and raft flipped over, the girls then let go and swam to the surface laughing like crazy.

"YAY!" Patty started to giggle.

"You guys ok?" Kai asked when the boat turned around and went back for the girls.

"Yeah were ok!" Mizuki giggled, as she got back onto the boat.

"Not going again?" Kid asked, wrapping a towel around her once she got the life jacket off herself.

"No, uhh I think someone else should have a turn" Mizuki said,

"Ok, Can I go!" Yume asked; taking the life jacket from Mizuki.

"I'll go too" Kai said, laughing at her; taking a life jacket out of the storage under the seats.

"Hold on tight guys!" Patty giggled, once Yume and Kai were on the raft. Yume was under Kai and had her arms criss-crossed against his, she then wrapped her knee around his, and gave Kid the thumbs up. Kid started off slowly then stated to speed up, you could hear Yume scream a "Yahhooo!" Mizuki then smiled evilly, and took the wheel out of Kid's hands, she then begun to swerve and turn in circles.

"GAH MIZUKI YOUR EVIL!" Yume giggled and squealed. Yume then turned to face Kai, she then took hear arms off of the raft and quickly snaked them around his neck, she then started to kiss him, he then moved her knee away from Kai's and wrapped her legs around his waist. Kai then grunted when they hit a bump.

"Aww guys seriously?" Mizuki whined, when she noticed they were making out, Yume just flipped her off and continue to kiss Kai. Mizuki then smirked and put the boat into top speed and started to head back to the dock, swerving all the way. Once back at the dock, she then noticed that they weren't making out anymore, but still on the raft. She then grunted and stopped the boat.

Kai then winced when Yume screamed into his ear. But was happy when Yume turned to face him, "Hello" She whispered as she started to kiss him, which of course he had no problem with it. They soon hit a wave and His and Yume's bodies rubbed against each others, Yume just giggled at Kai's face.

As soon as they stopped kissing, Yume turned around and grabbed her handles again and wrapped her legs around his. He then felt the raft stop.

"Hey Yums," Yume heard Kai say.

"Yeah?" She asked, smiling.

"I love you" He said with a serious face. Her mind started to wonder with millions of questions, 'Did she love him back? Is she fully over Hoshi? She then made up her mind.

"I love you too" She whispered smiling. She then leaned in for a kiss, when the raft was suddenly jerked forwards and they went flying backwards.

"GAHH YOU JERK!" Yume giggled when she resurfaced, she then looked at Kai and smiled brightly. Then started to swim towards the dock were they decided to go in for dinner.


	21. Chapter 20: BuzzLightYear & Cliffdiving

"Guys what we want for food?" Mizuki asked everyone, who were seated at the dinner table.

"Uhh, Spaghetti?" Yume asked.

"Suree" Mizuki said as she got some Ragu and the pasta.

"Try not to burn the water Mizu" Kai laughed.

"Ohh shut up" Mizuki giggled at the last time they tried to make Mac and Cheese.

"Lets play monopoly Disney addition, while to cooks!" Patty chimed in, while everyone groaned.

"I CALL BEING NEMO!" Kid and Patty said at the same time.

"Patty why don't you be Buzz Light-Year?" Mizuki said, not wanting everyone to get upset.

"OK!" Patty giggled.

"I'll be banker!" Yume giggled, smiling.

"This is boring" Mizuki grumbled,

"That 'cause your out" Yume giggled, looking to see if Kid landed on her property or not.

"So?" Mizuki said.

"LETS GO CLIFF DIVING!" Patty screamed, throwing the board into the air.

"At nine o'clock pm?" Yume asked.

"HELL YEAH!" Patty screamed, while running up stairs, dragging Yume, who dragged Mizuki who then dragged Liz.

"I'm not going in a bikni thought" Liz said, for the water might be freezing cold.

"We have wetsuits?" Mizuki said, holding up a really tacky orange wetsuit.

"Bikini it is!" Yume giggled while getting her black bikini out with a pumpkin on her left breast.

Kid drove the boat while everyone sat in the front and in the back in the dark. all that was visible were the bubbles floating on the water lit up from the lights in front of the boat.

"It's kind of cold..." Mizuki said shivering, Yume looked at seriously,

"You're always cold! It's cause you got no fat!" she said,

"Yes I do!" she said poking at her fat on her stomach, Kai looked at her like she was an idiot,

"You're special Mizu," he said laughing at her stupidity, she just stuck out her tongue at him and watched as they came closer to the cliffs. Mizuki's jaw dropped as she saw how high they went,

"and you expect me to jump off that?" she said as Kid came over to her and kissed her on the cheek,

"It's not that bad," he said, clearly used to jumping off of the cliffs. Everyone had already jumped into the water heading towards the rocks with Patty screaming with joy and excitement. Mizuki just looked at the water while Kid came up behind her,

"Are you going to go in or not?" he said.

"...the water looks cold..." she said,

"just jump in it's fine," he assured her, Mizuki looked at him then quickly jumped into the water, it was surprisingly warm,

"Hey it's warm!" she said as Kid jumped in next to her,

"Let's go catch up to everyone else," he said swimming towards the rocks where Patty jumped off one of the highest ones,

"WOO PATTY!" Yume yelled from the third highest one, Mizuki just stared at her as she came out of the water cheering, "Kai, let's go to the top!" Yume said giggling and dragging her boyfriends hand to the highest point as they both jumped off holding hands (A.N: DO NOT DO THIS WHILE CLIFF JUMPING FROM HIGH AREAS WITH OUT THE RIGHT POSITIONING!)

"Oh my God that was awesome!" Yume yelled once she hit the serface while Kai laughed, "Come on Mizuki try it!" she yelled again,

"I-it's too high!" Mizuki yelled back

"You can go on that one there..." Kid said pointing to a 5 foot high jump,

"oh...okay!" she said as she jumped off the tiny cliff. Kid chuckled at he noticed Liz sitting down on one of the rocks having to part of the fun

"Liz aren't you going to go in?" he asked her

"No it's going to wreck my manicure if I go," she replied, looking at her pretty painted nails,

"Come on Liz, I went!" Mizuki said tugging on her arm,

"But, It would totally ruin my manicure!" Liz complained, then Mizuki gave her a pleading look, which she sighed and said "Fine, but only to the second one"

"YAY!" Mizuki giggled as they walked to the higher point of the cliffs, "Uh...this is kind of high..." Mizuki said looking straight down,

"Yeah I'm scared too..." Liz said looking down as well, "Let's just jump!" she said looking at her,

"S-seriously?" Mizuki said terrified, Liz put out her hand,

"yeah let's go!" as she grabbed her hand and jumped off the cliff with Mizuki. As the two girls swam to the surface they headed back towards the boat,

"Hey! Where are you guys going!" Kai yelled from the top of the cliff,

"It's cold! We're going back to the boat to warm up!" Mizuki yelled back as she climbed into the boat with Liz.

Shortly after everyone jumped off the cliffs a couple more times they all headed back to the cottage. Yume went to change from her bathing suit to her PJs which Kai tried to peek in on.

Mizuki flopped down onto the bed as soon as she entered the room clearly exhausted, she then let out a loud an wide yawn.

"Tired? Plus you're gonna get the bed wet! It won't be symmetrical!" Kid said, panicking while trying to get Mizuki off the bed, he then wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her off, she let out a grunt but got to her feet, she then turned to face Kid, and kissed him sweetly, which he tightened his arms around her waist and kissed her back. She then moved her hand from his neck to his hair, where she tangled her fingers in. Kid then started walking backwards towards the wall, where Mizuki was then trapped against. She then gasped when her shoulder blades made contact, this is when Kid slipped his tongue into her mouth and started to explore. Kid then started to pull at the towel that was covering Mizuki's bathing-suit, Mizuki then let go of the fluffy towel and let to drop to the floor; she then moved her arm back around his neck while the other continues to play with his hair.

"I think we should get changed" Mizuki whispered blushing after she ended they kissed.

"Fine" Kid said, a little grumpy. Mizuki giggled and attempted to kiss his cheek, were her turned his head and kissed her again, and he then gripped the side of her face and placed his arm against the wall, trapping her between the wall and his chest. Mizuki gasped at his movements but shut her mouth quickly so Kid couldn't explore her mouth, she then suddenly got a spontaneous vide and wrapped her arms around his neck again. This time she licked his lower lip, begging for entrance, which he granted, for he never saw his girlfriend act dominant.

"Change" Mizuki shuddered once the kiss broke she then started to blush furiously as she was just in her bikini while Kid was in his swim trunks and nothing else. Mizuki then quickly grabbed a pair of pjs and underwear. She glanced at Kid to see him getting out a pair of track pants also sneaking glances at her. She then dashed into the bathroom embarrassed. Once she came out of the bathroom she already saw Kid getting ready to get under the covers, she then threw her dirty clothes into her backpack and went to cuddle up with Kid, she soon drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	22. Chapter 21: Odd Dreams & Team Work

"Mommy; Daddy, help, I saw a big scary snake!" Rachelle cried clutching onto her parents bed sheet.

"It's ok darling, you can sleep here next to daddy" Her father said, rolling over, making room for his daughter as himself his wife and child went to bed.

"Arachne, it didn't take her very long to notice." Rachelle said, releasing her hand to see the spider that she snacked 2 seconds ago disappear.

"Rachelle, what?" Rachelle's mommy said, looking at her daughter in shock.

"Mommy, I'm going to go outside to play" Rachelle said, with a voice that wasn't hers.

"Hold it, Rachelle! Where are you going?" Rachelle's mommy said, grabbing her arm.

"A very good friend of mine is waiting," Rachelle's dull voice said. "Let go"

"Wait! Who are you? You're not Rachelle!" Her mommy said, in a panicked tone.

"What a bad mother, Treating your own daughter like she's a stranger" Rachelle said in a voice oh so recognizable. "She's such a good little girl too and so easily controlled. Rachelle's mommy just gasped and released her. Which Rachelle then put her hood up of her sweater and started advancing towards the door. "Don't forget to lock the doors and windows, if they're open snakes and spiders will get in" Rachelle's dull voice said once more, before exiting the house.

Yume then jolted up in bed, covered in a cold sweat, she then started to mumble to herself.

"I'm ok; I'm at Kid's cottage which is really a huge house in the middle of nowhere. I have an amazing boyfriend whose name is Kai; we just confessed how we love each other earlier today." Yume mumbled, reminding herself of everything while patting herself down "My name is Yume, my birthday is on August 23rd, Maka Albarn is my cousin and one of my best friends along with Mizuki who is down the hall with her boyfriend, Death the Kid" she kept saying, as she started to rub her temples.

"Yums, you ok?" Kai asked, noticing his girlfriend was shaking and sweating.

"Yeah I think I am" Yume said, starting to calm down, she then looked at Kai and smiled. "Don't worry, let's just go back to sleep" She said, laying back down and snuggling into his chest, were she felt the safest.

The next morning everyone was in a good mood, except for Yume who kept thinking about her dream. Once everyone went outside towards the dock for one last swim before they leave, Yume just say there looking at her Ice tea that was in her hands.

"Something wrong babe?" Kai asked, getting out of the water and shaking his hair.

"Yeah, regarding last night" Yume mumbled.

"Yeah what happened?" Kai questioned, putting his wet arm around her shoulders, she shivered at the water touching her skin but relaxed after.

"I had a dream; it was about my old neighbour, Rachelle. I use to baby sit her all the time after school she's like the sister I never hand, there was something wrong, and when she talked it was so dull compared to her normal voice. Then her mom grabbed her arm as asked what was wrong, then her voice changed, completely. The voice, sounded so recognizable thought; like it was dark and taunting also very sly and cocky it reminded me of...Ohh shit" Yume said, looking up in horror.

"Yume; Yume calm down, stop shaking!" Kai said, once Yume started to shake.

"Yume, are you ok?" Mizuki asked, swimming up to the dock.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really." Yume said, blinking rapidly.

"I think we should head back to Death City, Maybe have Yume talk to Lord Death, and maybe Stein" Mizuki said, throwing a t-shirt over her bathing suit and some shorts.

"Yeah, I'll go grab all the bags" Kid said, going up towards the cottage. Once Kid cme back with everyone's bags and they were all packed into the boat, Yume went to the front of the boat and watched everything as they left the cottage.

"Ok, finish what you were saying" Kai said, sitting beside her and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap.

"The voice, i-it reminding me of Medusa" Yume said, looking towards the horizon.

"what do you think that means?" Kai asked.

"I think Stein didn't kill her completely, i think that she someone moved her soul from her body into something else just before he destroyed it." Yume concluded.

"When we get back to Death City you have to tell Lord Death" Kai said, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Ok, but right now I'm gonna rest, I didn't get anymore sleep after the dream" Yume yawned as she rested her head on his.

"Night babe" Kai said, inhaling her scent as he looked towards the sun, to see a snake-shaped cloud about to eat it.

"Ok class, Lord Death wanted everyone to learn how to link there souls together, i will be putting everyone into teams of 4 pairs, with the excepting of one group, who will have an extra meister." Professor Stein droned on. He then started to call out teams.

"Death the Kid, along with his weapons Liz and Patty, Maka along with her weapon Soul, Black*Star along with his weapon Tsubaki, Mizuki along with her weapon Kai and Yume." Stein said, making them a team. "We need all of you to practice soul reasonance with everyone before the battle against Arachne, everyone is dismissed of the rest of today's lessons to learn Soul Reasonance"

"Ok we should go to the courtyard to practice then" Mizuki said, once everyone was in there teams and leaving the classroom.

"Ok, sounds good to us!" Maka said,

"Ok guys! Let's try again!" Mizuki said encouraging everyone who keeps failing at linking their souls. But she also started to feel dizzy and seeing images of the trees having eyes like Asura. She quickly shook that off.

"It's no use, really no one's going to get it" Yume said, looking over at Mizuki, but covered that up by looking at her nails. "Black*Star is rejecting our link because he is trying to take over Maka's lead,"

"What makes you so sure of that? If we keep trying I swear we will get it!" Mizuki said, trying to lighten everyone's mood.

"What makes you say that Yume? Stop acting like you're so superior to us, just because you can do it doesn't mean that your any better then us" Black*Star said, getting up in Yume's face.

"Wow, great advising coming from you, always running your mouth saying YOU'RE better than us, and that you'll surpass god" Yume said, sneering in his face.

"It's true Black*Star, if you didn't think so high of yourself, we might be able to link our souls. You give off to much of your energy" Maka said.

"Why are you guys making it seem like it's Black*Star's fault? If you haven't noticed Maka, everyone is doing fine, except for you" Kai said, looking at Maka.

"Whatever, let's try again" Maka said, gripping Soul, everyone then pushed out there souls to bed joined by each others. Maka went to Kid first and successfully linked with his, then she headed for Mizuki, Kai and Yume, who were also successful. She then went to link with Black*Star but the link shattered again.

"I told you to do it right!" Maka screamed at Black*Star.

"I am Maka!" Black*Star said,

"You never think about anybody but yourself!" Maka said. "Try working with everybody else this time"

"Huh, why bother, who would wanna work with an idiot like you anyways? Cant you see your the weak link here?"

"Say that again you Punk!" Maka said, advancing towards Black*Star.

"Guys stop it!" Kid said, getting in between the two.

"This isn't the way to solve it, Black*Star; Maka's right! You need to accept that she is leading. And Maka, Black*Star is right, even if you can't link souls, try to focus more energy into it," Mizuki said, standing behind Maka, while Kai went and stood behind Black*Star. They both then started to grab Maka and Black*Star pulling them away from Kid.

"Guys, we need to think things thru, or we're never going to get this done, and i don't want to be dropped from classes" Yume said, rubbing her temples. She was getting edgy and was tired.

"Stop acting like you're in charge! Stop acting like your better than any of us Yume! Stop being a bitch!" Maka screamed at her cousin, who took this by total surprise, but then got angry.

"Maybe you should see why I'm being a raging bitch, try living life in my shoes. My Ex-boyfriend died in front of me, Killed by Medusa, we are trying to link souls so we can beat her evil sister. On top of that, my best friend is dealing with Black Blood. And is hallucinating at we speak, also I haven't slept for 3 nights because of a dream involving the bitch I hate the most still being alive, Stein is asking us to do a simple task, so let's do it!" Yume screamed and then fell to her knees crying.

"Yume! Are you ok?" Mizuki said, running to her friend's side. Yume started sniffing and wiping her nose with her arm.

"I'll be ok, I'm worried about you thought, the black blood, it's starting to go crazy, take it easy Mizu" Yume said quietly, Mizuki then nodded. Yume then rose to her feet, to stuffed to talk she told Kid who also knew sign language that she was going home to rest. She then grabbed Kai's hoodie and her backpack as she left the courtyard.

"Look what you did Maka! You made your own cousin leave" Black*Star said, with his hands on his hips and his chest pushed out. Maka then ran after her, but lost her and went to find Professor Stein instead.

"Professor, unless something changes we aren't going to get any better. I don't wanna be forced out of you class because of somebody else's mistakes. Please drop Black*star from my reasonance team" Maka said, looking at Stein

"Is that what you came here to say, the one who is failing the team is you, now get out of my sight" Stein said.

"How can you say that? Black*Star is the one holding us up, it's not me!" Maka said, throwing her fist to the side. He's always so infuriatingly cocky!" Maka yelled.

"Let me get this straight, you're asking that Black*Star hold himself back? Is that correct? Don't you see that's counterproductive, who do you think is the most powerful attacker on the team?" Stein rebutted.

"Why is everything always about Black*Star?" Maka screamed.

"You seamed to miss understood serial soul reasonance, somewhere along the line. You need to consider it on a more fundamental level; if you can't do this you will leave my class"

"I'll do it! I'm going to stay in your class Professor!" Maka said, turning back towards her team.

"Were did Maka go? We have work to do!" Tsubaki said, worrying about her friend.

"Maka" soul said, once she came out of the forest.

"You went and whined about me to the Professor?" Black*Star asked, his arms crossed over his chest. "Looks like I'm the only one selfish huh?" this made Maka gasp. She then threw a punch which Black*Star caught and threw her over his shoulder, making her land on her back. "I guess that's what we all have in common thought, except I'm not some weakling like you" he finished.

"Guys!" Mizuki said, worried that they would hurt each other even more.

"Let them fight, it's their problem" Kid said, holding her shoulders, she just nodded. Maka then go to her feet and punched Black*Star in the left side.

"If you take this one step farther then I'll consider it a fight, and I won't stand back! I will crush you!" Black*Star said. Maka gasped again and turned around and started walking the other way, she got 10 feet away before she started to cry,

"You Bastard!" She screamed as she started running away.

"Way to go retard," Kai said his hands in his pants pockets.

"You really are a bastard," Yume said, rubbing her eyes as she came out from behind a tree. She then walked beside Kai and gave him a hug.

"We thought you went home" Mizuki said.

"I was gonna, then I remembered that Maka has the house key, so I got comfy behind that tree and attempted to doze off, didn't work so well" Yume said, death glaring Black*Star, she then walked up to him and punched him on the other side of his jaw. "Never make my family or friends cry, even thought you are a friend" she said. "I don't care if you a better fighter then most of us, I will hurt you." She spat. She then quickly gave Kai and Mizuki quick hugs as she jogged down the hill after her cousin.

"Hey Maka," Yume said lightly as she saw her cousin crying while sitting onto of a wall. She then climbed the wall herself and sat beside her, giving her a one armed hug and a shoulder to cry on.

"Sorry" Maka said after she got her shoulder all snotty.

"It's ok, Black*Star is a douche, and its Kai's hoodie" Yume giggled, giving her a heartfelt smile.

"So you ditched Hoshi's hoodie for Kai's?" Maka asked.

"I guess so," Yume whispered, looking towards Death City.

"Maka! Yume!" Tsubaki called, walking up to the two cousins.

"Hey Tsubaki" Yume said.

"Can I sit?" Tsubaki asked. "Thanks, what's your thoughts on Black*Star?" she asked "You can be honest" Yume just left Maka and Tsubaki talk, as she walked back towards the team.

"Where are Tsubaki and Maka?" Soul asked when she came into view.

"They're talking amounts themselves, so I left them." Yume said, sitting in Kai's lap; while Kai was pulling grass.

"There they are now!" Mizuki said, pointing towards the two girls approaching.

"Sorry, I was holding us back" Maka said once she reached the team.

"Yahoo! Let's get this party stared!" Black*Star said. Everyone stood to their feet, and started to link their souls.

"From here on out, we are trusting our lives with each other, we have to do our best to for fill that trust" everyone heard Maka say; as everyone successfully linked their souls.


	23. Chapter 22: Dates and Hate

"I'M BORED!" Yume shouted hanging off Kai's bed with her feet in his lap,

"The Fair is back in Death City," Mizuki said hopping up and down next to Kid as he just watched her go through her hyper spree.

"WOOHOO, I haven't been there in like...FOREVER!...Sounds good," Yume said rolling onto her stomach which resulted in her falling off the bed.

"Smooth..." Kai said helping her up. Yume then grabbed Mizuki's wrist as they went to get dressed into something pretty.

"What are you doing?" Mizuki asked, while Yume went through her closet.

"It's a DATE, Mizuki, you gotta look extra pretty" She said, pulling out some outfits for the two girls.

**##**##**##**##**##**##**##

"What!" Soul said as Kid, Kai, Yume, and Mizuki all went to Maka and his apartment,

"Come on we'll go to the fair as triple dates!" Mizuki said, fiddling with her white skirt

"Pleeeaaaaasssseeee!" Yume said clutching his arm, Maka then came,

"Soul what's going on? Oh hey guys!" Maka said to her friends, "What's up?" she asked, "Your dressed all fancy,"

"Nothing, we're going to the fair and you and Soul are coming," Kai said grabbing the two of them and dragging them with him. On the way to the car Maka commented on the girls outfits,

"You guys seamed to switch colour themes, normally its Yume in pink and Mizuki in Black and Blue, plus Couz, that outfit is really cute, but it makes your boobs look even bigger than before," Maka said, as she sweat dropped.

"I know eh? And sorry Maka, not my fault I've got huge boobs!" Yume giggled, attempting to flatten herself with her hands, which failed. Kai then looked at her and gave her 'That's my job' look. Yume just rolled her eyes and hopped in the driver's seat

Once arriving at the fair by Yume's driving, Mizuki grabbed Kid's hand and she ran towards the ticket booth, were she easily spent $50. Everyone else soon bought their tickets, and stood in the middle of the crowded field. Yume wore a black ruffled skirt that came to just under her bust with a thick black studded belt around it as well as a cute baby blue tank-top with a cardigan shrug. Mizuki wore a white mini-skirt, flip flops, and a pink top with pandas, tigers, and bunnies on it that read "Public Zoo" on the back in Japanese, Kid wore a white blouse and black pants. Kai just wore his grey hoodie and black skinnies.

"So what'cha wanna go on love?" Yume asked Kai, holding his hand.

"Hmm, let's go on the Shockwave!" Kai said, looking at her.

"Hell yeah!" Yume said, running towards the ride. "Common guys!" Yume said, turning and waving at the 2 couples.

"NO NO I DONT WANNA!" Mizuki screamed, clutching the railing leading up towards the Shockwave.

"We'll buy a funnel cake after" Yume said, giggling at Mizuki's childish behaviour

"No no no!" She said. People started looking at the strange screaming girl.

"Common Mizuki, you can pick the next ride?" Kid said, attempting to wrap his arms around her waist to pick her up off the dirty ground.

"No no no! I don't wanna go on it! It's a death trap! I swear!" She said, shaking her head back and forth.

"Wow your cool" Soul said, hiding him and Maka's hands that were together behind them. And Maka giggled.

"Aw screw this! Common Mizu!" Kai said, picking Mizuki up off the ground and throwing her over his shoulder.

"NOO GAHH! KAI MY SKIRT!" Mizuki said, attempting to cover up her bum. Everyone just giggled at her.

"ONCE I GET OFF THIS KAI I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Mizuki said, looking to her left to see Kai and Yume holding hands with their feet dangling, laughing at Mizuki, who was clutching Kid's hand for dear life.

"AHH I'M GONNA DIEEE! NOO! TELL MY MOMMY AND DADDY THAT I LOVE THEM IF I DONT MAKE IT! OH MY GOD! I'M DEAD!" Mizuki screamed when the ride stopped.

"Uh Mizuki, the ride's over" Kai said, laughing at his Meister.

"WOO that was a thrill! What next Mizuki?" Yume said, holding Kai's arm.

"Thunder Run! Thunder run!" She said, smiling and shaking up and down.

"She re-gained her sanity fast" Soul sweat dropped.

"She hasn't much to re-gain" Kai said, laughing at a pouting Mizuki.

Once in rows for Thunder Run, Mizuki grabbed Yume's arm and ran towards the first seat.

"What- HEY! Gimme my girlfriend back!" Kai said,

"No! Were gonna sit together 'cause you're a Meany" Mizuki said, giggling and clutching onto Yume's arm so she didn't run away or couldn't move it at all, Yume just laughed at the two being immature babies.

"You can have me all you want later Kai" Yume said, winking.

"Sounds good to me" Kai smirked, putting his hands in his jean pockets.

"So I'm riding with an abomination like you?" Kid sneered.

"I guess, but dude, dropped the 'I hate you act' were suppose to be having fun, but I still hate you" Kai said, patting Kid on the shoulder, "Truce?" Kai asked, holding out his hand for Kid to shake.

"For the next 24 hours, I guess" Kid said, shaking Kai's hand.

"Naww you guys made up!" Mizuki chimed in, clapping.

"'Bout time, LOOK THE COASTER'S HERE!" Yume screamed, pointing at the ride.

"WOOT!" Soul screamed when they saw the dragon, Maka just screamed and clutched into Souls jacket, which he laughed at.

"It's okay Maka! You'll survive," Yume screamed, when hearing her cousin scream at the top of her lungs

"That was fun" Kid said, after getting off the ride.

"Yeah, 'cept you could hear Maka the whole time" Yume giggled

"Aw cut her some slack Yume, I think were gonna hit some cooler ride" Soul said, wrapping his arm around Maka in a hug,

"Yeah sorry guys, but those rides aren't really my style" Maka said, giving a weak smile.

"It's okay babe, just use protection if you have sex" Yume giggled, giving Maka a small one-armed hug.

"Aww feel better Maka, but we gotta meet up for the fireworks" Mizuki said, giving her a hug too.

"Okay see you guys later" Soul said, putting his right hand in his jean pocket and leading Maka to some other rides.

"Okay towards the Dragon Fire!" Kid said, picking the next ride.

"NO I DON'T WANNNA!" Mizuki said, as she saw the huge coaster.

"Fine, let's just not go guys, I don't wanna force her-" Yume said, trying to side with Mizuki, she was cut off my Kai saying 'I do' which she looked at him "Let's just go find something else to go on" She offered Mizuki her hand as they walked to the exit.

"How about that stunt lot coaster?" Kid asked,

"Does that one have loop-tee-loops?" Mizuki asked suspiciously

"No, it doesn't, sadly" Yume said, as she looked at the map to were there next ride was.

"OKAY!" Mizuki said,

"Aha ha ha they look like little cars!" Mizuki giggled, one in front of the coaster, waiting to board.

"That's the point bud" Yume giggled,

"WE MUST SIT IN THE 8th ROW!" Kid said, pointing at the last car.

"Fine..." Yume said, grabbing Kai's hand and dragging him towards the end of the coaster, upset that she had to give up her first row seats.

"WEEEEEE!" Mizuki and Yume screamed when going into the tunnel and spiralling downwards.

Yume quickly turned and somehow straddled while kissing Kai once they were in the tunnel which soon turned into a mini make-out session, and when they saw the opening, she parted from him and moved to her left side. After she gave him a smirk as he pouted.

"You'll survive, there's gonna be plenty more opportunities to do that" She giggled, kissing his cheek.

"Uh Yume, weren't you behind me when we got on the ride?" Mizuki asked when Yume was were Kai was when they boarded.

"Nope your on something, I was here the whole time" Yume giggled, lifting up the bar holding them down,

"But- I swear- you were- Never mind" Mizuki said, getting out of the ride with Kid's help.

"I think we can hit one more ride before it gets semi-dark, then well grab food and get ready to watch the fireworks?" Kai said, looking at Yume,

"Okay, sounds chill, I pick the next ride, and you're not getting outta this Mizuki!" Yume giggled winking at a terrified Mizuki.

"Crap, I'm gonna die" Mizuki said, but followed everyone to their next ride.

"And I present you, Sludge Hammer!" Yume giggled, looking at her favourite ride.

"I am NOT going on that" Mizuki said, backing away.

"Oh yes you are, or I'm gonna get sad, and you don't want that do you?" Yume said in a cutesy pouty voice.

"No" Mizuki said looking away.

"Ok you're going on this ride if you like it or not!" Yume said, as she turned to Kid and gave him her pouty face, he understood and threw Mizuki over his shoulder.

"Thank-you Bud" Yume giggled as she skipped to give the ticket man her tickets.

"Uhhh" He asked, looking at Kid and Mizuki.

"She's my best friend, and she refused to go on the ride, so I had to get her boyfriend to drag her on" Yume giggled, smiling sweetly at the man, who just looked at them and let them pass. Kid then set Mizuki down in a seat and buckled her up, so she couldn't escape.

"I hate you guys so much right now" She said glaring at them.

"We love you too Mizu" Kai laughed, helping a short Yume into her seat, which she kissed him as a thank you,

"Kai stop sucking Yume's face off and get in your seat, or the rides never gonna start" Mizuki said, laughing at Yume's look which said 'I was enjoying myself, but your right' Kai just glared at her and got in his seat, he stopped when Yume grabbed his hand and looked at him, he just smiled.

"Here we go!" Said the guy running the ride, as it slowly started moving and spinning.

" I LIKE THIS RIDE!" Mizuki said, looking at Yume, "It isn't crazy, all we do is spin"

"Oh no we don't" Yume smirked evilly while she swung her and Kai's arms, just before they were tossed into the air.

"I HATE YOU YUME!" Mizuki screamed clutching onto her restrains for dear life. Yume just laughed.

"That was a blast!" Yume screamed twirling to face everyone when they got off the ride. Mizuki refused to talk to her.

"Common Mizu, you know you had fun" Kai said, bumping into her lightly.

"Oh yeah because getting throw into the air at 50 miles an hour is fun, especially when you know it's gonna snap when were in the air, then were gonna drop 100 feet to the ground and die, oh yeah, so fun" Mizuki said, crossing her arms and walking at least a foot away from the group.

"Hey is that Soul and Maka? Coming off Behemoth?"Kai asked, blinking and squinting his eyes.

"Hell yeah it is!" Yume said, looking at them "Hey Guys! Over here!" Yume shouted towards them

"Hehe, hey guys" Maka said, scratching the back of her head.

"So Thunder Run wasn't your style eh?" Yume asked.

"Nope, way too boring" Soul smirked.

"Jerks, we were just getting started!" Kai said, smacking Soul on the shoulder. "You probably had more fun than us"

"Yeah, sorry about lying to you guys" Maka said,

"It's okay!" Mizuki said smiling at them.

"SHE TALKS!" Kid said sarcastically, Mizuki just glared at him and went to Maka's other side were Soul wasn't and Linked arms with her. She then turned around and started walking towards the food area.

"She's pissed at you Yume" Kid said, glaring at her.

"Correction my friend, 'us'" She giggled Skipping up behind Soul and stealing his spot beside Maka were he was.

"Wow there special" Soul said, as soon as Kid and Kai caught up to him.

"Yep, oh well" Kai laughed at Yume and Mizuki hugging for dear life, Yume and her must of made up, the guys thought.

"Let's catch up to them before we lose them" Kid said,

"Yeah" Kai said, looking at the girls who were skipping, their skirts kept riding up a bit. He then got a small nose bleed, as did Soul when he pointed to the girls.


	24. Chapter 23: Ice Tea and Jealousy

"FOOD!" Mizuki screamed while she came across an outdoor restaurant thing, the girls waited as the boys came up.

"Yes we do sell food here. That's what a restaurant is" some fake brunette said popping her gum, "Oh, Yume is that you? I didn't know you were in Death City, how many you seating for? 2?" She asked looking at them. Yume gave the chick a glare then looked to her left to see the guys approaching.

"Yeah I am, and there's 3 of us retard, go back to school and learn to count, instead of going around and sleeping with every guy, then dropping out when you thought you were pregnant with Erik's baby, which could never happen because he is gay, and no there's gonna be 6 of us," Yume said crossing her arms and sneering at this chick.

"Fine bitch, follow me" She said, picking up 6 menus and walking towards a small table as the guys followed also.

"Yes because six of us can sit here" Yume said, pointing towards the table.

"If you don't like it leave" The waitress said, placing the menus down on the table.

"No it's fine, thank you" Mizuki said, trying to calm Yume so she wouldn't punch this chick out, which Mizuki would love to see. The chick turned around to run into Kai's chest. Yume glared harder at the chick

"Oh hello" The waitress said, blinking her eyes a lot and twirling a piece of hair,

"Uh hi" Kai said awkwardly, he then saw Yume's pissed off expression, which made him more confused.

"I'm Ami," She said, still twirling her hair and leaning towards him, Yume then lunged for her, but was held back by Mizuki and Maka.

"I'm Kai," He replied, then looked at his phones time.

"Well Kai, I've gotta go help the other customers, but feel free to sit were ever you want, oh and here" Ami said, writing on her note pad and handing the paper to him, "Call me whenever you want" she then winked and walked away from the crowd, swaying her hips a bit.

"UGH that slut I'm gonna kill her!" Yume said, plopping herself down on the bench.

"How do you know her?" Mizuki asked.

"She was some chick that was at my old school, when me and Hoshi were dating she got super jealous, because she liked him to, she then started sending me death threats saying if I didn't break up with him then she's gonna make my social life hell" Yume said, looking threw the menu.

"Ah I see, she's one ugly bitch" Kai said, sitting beside Yume, who then slid herself on Kai's lap still looking at the menu, he then wrapped his arms around her waist and looked over her shoulder at the menu also.

"Come sit down Guys!" Maka said, laughing at Kid and Soul who were just standing there.

"How?" Soul asked,

"Well if Kid doesn't mind, I'll sit on his lap beside Yume and Kai, and you two can sit on the opposite side" Mizuki said, blushing

"Okay sounds good, oh here comes the waitress again" Soul said, sitting down and wrapping his arm around Maka's shoulders, she just blushed.

"Okay bitches, what the hell you want to drink?" She asked, looking at Yume and Mizuki, she then noticed that they were sitting on the guys laps.

"Well I'll have an Ice tea, what about you love?" Yume asked, rubbing in the fact that her and Kai were dating, she then grabbed Kai's hand in her's and placed them on the table,

"Coke's good babe" Kai said, kissing her cheek then looking at the waitress, he then smirked at her dumbfounded expression.

"What about you guys?" Yume asked,

"I'll have a strawberry bubble tea please" Mizuki whispered,

"And a root beer for me" Kid said,

"Maka, Soul?" Yume looked towards them.

"Uh I'll just have some green tea" Maka said, still looking at her menu

"And I'll have a coke also" Soul said, not bothering to look at her.

"Did you get that? Or do we need to say it again, slower for you?" Yume said looking at Ami.

"No I got it bitch, I'll be back in a minute" Ami sneered, turning towards the kitchen, Yume then flipped her off behind her back.

"So, Maka what did you guys do when we weren't with you two, did you use protection?" Yume giggled, playing with Kai's fingers.

"Aha your funny, no we just went one some coasters, like dragon fire and Behemoth, which was really epic!" Maka said, smiling.

"That's good; we had to go on semi-fun rides because Mizuki's not adapted to them." Yume giggled, then watch Kai and Mizuki play rock-paper-scissors, "you guys are cool," Yume said, looking at Kai, who just stuck his tongue out at her, which she then leaned in a bit it, kissing him after.

"Guys common! We're at the dinner table, no PDA!" Soul laughed, kicking Kai from under the table.

"Here's your drinks" Ami said, placing the drinks on the table, "You ready to order bitch?" she asked taking out her note pad.

"Yeah me and Maka will split a small pepperoni pizza" Soul said, throwing the Menus at her, she stumbled to catch them.

"Mizuki and I will have 16 pieces of sushi, 8 pieces each" Kid said, dropping the menu onto Soul and Maka's,

"And Me and Kai will split a chicken finger combo, with fries, yum" Yume said, throwing the menu at Ami, which landed on her non-existent chest.

"Sure, they'll be done in 20 minutes, fat ass" Ami said, sneering at her.

"Good, Ohh and Ami" Yume said, grabbing her drink, "I asked for Ice" She sneered, throwing the drink onto Ami. Everybody just gasped, Yume then took out her epic Orange LG Rumour 2, and took a photo of it. Kai then started to laugh, which everyone else joined in.

"Opps sorry, my hand slipped" Yume said, using a fake sympathetic tone. "I guess you'll have to get me another one, and I don't have to pay for that one, for I didn't drink it, your greasy ass hair did" Yume smirked. Ami just turned and stomped away from the table.

"So Soul, ask Maka out yet?" Mizuki giggled,

"No, not yet" Soul said looking down.

"Whoa whoa whoa! You were gonna ask me out?" Maka said, looking at him.

"Well yeah, I like you a lot tiny tits" Soul said looking at her.

"Okay you ruined the moment Soul," Yume said, bringing the palm of her hand to her forehead.

"Oh, well I like you a lot too" Maka said, looking at her thumbs, and then started twirling them.

"Wanna be my girlfriend then?" He asked.

"Sure" Maka whispered.

"NAWWW!" Mizuki said, doing a face similar to this :3

"KISS!" Yume said, with a huge smile.

"Yume-" Maka was cut of my Souls lips, Maka blushed a deep red but kissed him back.

"I said kiss, not make out" Yume sweat dropped after the two have been kissing for 2 minutes.

"FOOD!" Mizuki said, as Ami placed the plates down on the table.

"Okay guys, you can stop macking out" Yume said, looking at them and taking a bite of a fry. "Guys? GUYS!" She said, throwing the uneaten half at the two, who separated.

"Oh look, food, when that get there?" Maka asked, and pointed towards her and Souls pizza.

"Like five minutes ago, when you two were sucking each other's faces of" Mizuki giggled, eating a piece of sushi.

After the gang ate, Ami brought the check, and they paid.

"Are we gonna tip her?" Kid asked,

"Hell no," Yume said, writing on a piece of paper and placing it over the check.

"Kay let's go then" Soul said, as the group left there table, as they passed Ami, Yume turned around and kissed Kai passionately, and flipped her off, Ami just scoffed.

"Hey Yume, what'cha write on the piece of paper? And where did you get it?" Soul asked Yume,

"Ha ha, it was the piece of paper that she gave Kai her number on, I wrote 'don't think my man or any other are gonna call an ugly ass tramp like you, xoxo Yume' then I wrote 'P.S Never ever screw with me again, or I'll screw you over twice as bad'" Yume laughed holding Kai's hand.

"Nice" Mizuki said, giggling, "Oh the fireworks are gonna start soon!" Mizuki said,

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel before the fireworks!" Maka said, pointing towards the huge Ferris wheel

"OKAY!" Mizuki screamed as she ran towards the Ferris wheel, dragging Kid along, "COMMON OR ALL THE SEATS WILL BE TAKEN!" She screamed.

Once everyone was about to board the Ferris wheel, Yume when to talk to the Ticket guy.

"Hey," She giggled, as she leaned over the booth,

"Hey" The guy said back,

"I was wondering if you could do me a favour" Yume said, giving him her best pouty look,

"Sure, anything for a babe like you" he smirked at her.

"Good, I'll give you $50, if you stop the Ferris Wheel so my group will be on the top watching the fireworks, it would be special to my best friend and her boyfriend" She whispered.

"Okay, but you have to add in your number and you got a deal" He smirk grew wider.

"Okay, here's your money, and-" Yume said,

"YUME, BABE! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?" Kai said, running up to her and glaring at the dude, he then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Nothing, just talking with my old friend" She giggled,"Don't forget the favour," She then turned around and walked away with Kai, she then turned to face ticket guy and winked.

"What were you two talking about" Kai asked, glaring at the dude once they were on the ride.

"You'll see" She whispered, as she leaned into her chest, she then felt the Ferris wheel stop and saw that the fireworks were starting.

"Oh they're starting!" Mizuki said from right beside them, she looked at Kid and smiled and he smiled back as he gave her a quick passionate kiss. Mizuki leaned her head on his shoulder and he put and arm around her

"I know Eah?" Kid said, as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and kissed her, they then started a little make out scene in the corner.

"Sorry for the in convince, but the ride has suddenly stopped due to an oil problem, it will start again in another 20 minutes, for those who are on the ride, please stay seated, Thank-you" Yume heard the ticket guy say, she then smirked, her plan worked.

"So you planned this?" Kai whispered into her ear, she nodded and he started to nibble on her ear, she just watched the fireworks in awe. She looked over to see Maka and Soul holding hands and enjoying the pretty Fireworks, Yume giggled lightly. Kai started to kiss down from Yume's ear towards her jaw then down her neck where he blew on her skin making a rasberry, Mizuki looked at him funny and Yume turned around only to be cut off by his warm lips against hers. He put his hand on the back of her head pulling her deeper into the kiss and she took ahold the collar of his sweater. Kai licked her bottom lip but Yume decided to be stubborn refusing to let him in. His fingers slid from her waist up to her ribs where he where he lightly rubbed back and forth making Yume gasp, this was a very sensitive and ticklish spot for her, Kai took this as an advantage exploring her mouth with his tongue. Yume wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his soft black hair. They finally both parted to see Mizuki and Kid looking at them with a creeped out face.

"Oh like you two are any better! On the bathroom floor!" Yume said laughing at the couple who's faces were turning red.

The fireworks soon ended and they were let off from the Ferris Wheel, Yume jumped on Kai's back to give her a piggy back ride, Soul and Maka were hand in hand, and Kid had his arm around Mizuki's waist.

"That was fun wasn't it?" Maka said happily,

"Yeah that was, oh, why don't we all go over to my place for a bit?" Kid said,

"Oh! I've never been to your house before!" Mizuki said excited.

"Yeah that sounds cool," Soul said agreeing, all of them hopped into Yume's car and headed over to Kid's house.


	25. Chapter 24: Damn Rich Kids

**Hello! Sorry for not updating in a while, we've been having troubles with posting chapters since I don't have some chapters on the computer I'm on or my wifey won't have the chapter we need to upload, or the only computer with the chapter I need is broken... which is why this chapter is so short. Sorry about that. So I won't be able to post anything after this until I retrieve those chapters.**

**~Cholubee  
**

"Wow your place is huge!" Mizuki squealed while walking into the house holding hands with Kid.

"It's not much," he chuckled at her.

"Kid you gonna give us the grand tour?" Soul said as he looked around the huge house

"Wow that almost took a whole hour..." Maka said sitting on an incredibly comfy couch in the living room.

"Damn rich kids..." Yume mumbled, Kai heard her and started laughing,

"Oh hey Kid, you're back? How was the fair?" Liz came in the room with a giggling patty behind her,

"Ah, Liz, Patty, Yeah it was a lot of fun," Mizuki giggled sitting next to him on another couch and cuddled up to him.

"Oh! Be right back!" Patty said giggling and running to another room,

"Where are you going Patty?" Liz asked watching her little sister run off somewhere and sighed.

After 5 minutes of talking Patty finally came back with a CD player and plugged it in the wall and docking her iPod, she started blasting Pretty Rave Girl by Nightcore and danced like crazy. Yume got up and joined her dancing like a total retard. The two girls laughed while Mizuki got up and pulled Kid up with her both of them dancing. Kai laughed as he got off the couch and began to pelvis thrust to the beat, which made Yume nearly fall over laughing. Kid grabbed Mizuki's hand and snuck out of the dancing group with her, bringing her down the hall,

"W-where are we going?" Mizuki asked,

"I got bored of dancing, so I thought we could go watch a movie," he replied to her still dragging her along,

"oh, okay..." Mizuki said her face turning a bright pink. Kid opened the door to a room which was obviously his due to everything was perfectly symmetrical.

"Ah symmetry!" Kid said as he flopped down on his King Sized bed which Mizuki crawled onto sitting next to him and giggled lightly,

"I thought you said we were going to watch a movie," she laughed,

"But can't you see this perfect moment of symmetry!" he replied still lying down, Mizuki leaned over him so she was looking at him upside-down giggling at him. She leaned down giving him an upside-down kiss; she licked his lip asking for an entrance. Kid pulled away from her which made Mizuki look at him in confusion while he got up and grabbed her left hand and pinning her down on the bed making Mizuki's eyes grow in shock as he kissed her forcefully taking full dominance over her. He licked her bottom lip, which Mizuki automatically let him in, as he explored her mouth as he normally did. He kissed down her neck, down her collarbone where eventually Mizuki let out a moan making her blush a deep red.

"Hey where did Kid and Mizuki go?" Soul said looking around to see that the couple had disappeared from the small dancing crowd. Everyone looked around to also notice they had disappeared,

"Hopefully they used a condom." Yume said casually then bursting out laughing after a couple of seconds which Patty joined in with,

"oh wow..." Maka commented,

Kid kissed her again but more passionately this time, which Mizuki kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck, she broke the kiss to sit up and straddle Kid where he rested his arms around her waist. She began to kiss down his neck where she stopped and started to suck and bite giving him a hickey. Kid was shocked from her actions, she kissed him one more time then placed her hands on his cheeks,

"I thought you said we were watching a movie?" Mizuki giggled now hugging her boyfriend,

"how about we get some food first...," he said pecking her on the lips

"mmm, sounds good," she said getting off his bed and walking towards the kitchen with Kid. They passed a mirror in the hallway, which Kid stopped when he noticed something, "What's wrong?" Mizuki asked as Kid looked closely in the mirror at the hickey Mizuki left on his neck then to the other side. Tears started to form in his eyes as he started kneeling on the ground and smacking the floor,

"How could you do this to me! Making me completely asymmetrical Ugh I'm garbage!" he cried on the floor, Mizuki knelt beside him,

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I-I wasn't thinking!" Mizuki said panicking, "It's not that noticeable!" she said, Kid poked his head up,

"r-really?" he said hopefully,

"Yeah..." Mizuki slightly lied when she saw the red mark on his neck.

"Okay well let's go get that food!" he said making Mizuki giggle as they walked to the kitchen where Soul was grabbing something to drink,

"Hey where did you two run off to- OH SHIT!" Soul said when he noticed the red mark from the hickey on Kid's neck.

"What is it?" Kid asked as Mizuki's face turned red and signaled to Soul not to say anything,

"O-oh nothing just thought I saw a bug on the wall..." He lied,

"W-where!" Kid said turning around looking for it,

"Oh, don't worry about it, I'm just gonna head back to the group..." he said awkwardly and walking out of the kitchen.

"Soul what's wrong you look like you saw a gho-" Maka said but got cut off when Mizuki came running in the room dragging Kid along,

"Hi guys! Sorry we disappeared We're going to go watch a movie okay?" She said cheerfully until she noticed everyone staring at Kid's neck.

"...Why are you guys staring at me like that...?" Kid asked awkwardly but again Mizuki flushed and gestured to not say anything.

"A-anyway we're going to go watch that movie now..." Mizuki stuttered and dragged Kid back to his room.

"Holy shit did you see the hickey on Kid's neck!" Kai said as Patty just started laughing again,

"Well that was awkward..." Liz said.

**Hello again! I know what you're thinking "oh God why is she bothering me again...?" Well I have a task for you :D. If you were to ask 3 questions for either our OCs or the actual characters of Soul Eater, what would you ask? (You can send it through private message). No questions. No chapters. :3**

**~cholubee3  
**


	26. Chap 25: Smells like Pine,Christmas time

Day 1:

"Guys! We gotta go get the Christmas tree!" Yume said, screaming down the hall. She had on a small off the shoulder white dress, that came just passed her butt, with black leggings, she had her studded waist belt

on too. She stole of one Kai's older grey hoodies that fit her perfectly and grabbed her maroon blazer, having the hoodie pop out. She grabbed a pair of red ear muffs, for her hair was up in a Tinkerbell fashion. She

threw on her grey suede boots that came to her mid calf and had two buckles around the ankles. "God, men take longer then us!" Yume giggled at Mizuki, who had on a red turtle neck, with a white scarf draped

around her perfectly, she had on a red and black plaid ruffled skirt and black stocking on, she placed her arms threw her red cropped jacket and threw on her ugg styled boots that had two pompoms on strings, She

giggled at Yume, and rushed Arashi to the SUV outside.

"Yeah yeah, were coming Yums," Kai said, laughing at his girlfriends excitement. He threw on his navy blue jacket over top of his casual grey hoodie, he zipped it up a bit, so it was visible and places a grey beanie on

his head. He threw on his blue circa shoes and looked at himself in the mirror.

"You look smexy, hurry up or all the good ones will be gone!" Yume giggled pulling him out the door behind Arashi and Mizuki towards her SUV, they sung Rudolf the red nose reindeer on the way, having Yume

shouting the funny add-ons.

Day 2:

"Yay! Time to hang some ornaments!" Mizuki giggled, hanging bulbs, Stars and garlands all over the tree. She smiled at her work, then frowned when she forgot something.

"YOU FORGOT THIS!" Arashi came in the room screaming, carrying a box.

"Huh?" she thought,

"The star! The star!" Arashi smiled, then handed her the box so she could pull of the sparkly gold star that he and Yume made the night before. Mizuki smiled at him and attempted to place it onto of her masterpiece,

but failed due to her height. She frowned then got an idea.

"KAIII! WE NEED YOUR HELP! GET OUT OF YUME'S PANTS AND COME HELP!" She giggled down the hall, were Kai and Yume were 'watching a movie'

"WAY TO RUIN THE MOMENT MIZU!" Yume screamed back, giggling, while Kai came down the hall laughing. Mizuki handed the star to Arashi who just stared at it like it was a giant piece of treasure. Kai grabbed Arashi

at the ribs and hoisted him up to the top of the tree, were he placed the star gently ontop of it.

"Good job guys, the tree looks great, now I'm going back to Yume" Kai said, licking his lips and running back down the hall, where Mizuki heard a shrill scream then a giggle coming from Yume.

Day 3:

"Yum" Kai said, snagging a piece of Yume's gingerbread that was setting.

"Kai what are you doing? KAI! You got it in my eye!" Yume giggled, when she got icing from the gingerbread house in her eyes, when Kai turned around with the spatula in hand, which whipped icing towards Yume.

"Opps, Sorry babe, you okay?" Kai asked, inspecting her eye, Yume leaned against the counter and took the piping gel beside her, also squirting some onto his cheek.

"Now i am" She giggled, and backed up into the corner of the counter, Kai was in front of her holding more icing, "Kai, don't, please don't!" She giggled, placing her hands in front of herself.

"COMMON GUYS! NOT ON THE KITCHEN COUNTER! POOR ARASHI!" Mizuki said, coming into the room seeing the couple lip locked. Yume giggled and started kissing him more lustfully, scaring Mizuki, who scoffed and

turned to go back to the living room.

"Time to finish my gingerbread house" Yume whispered, after the couples make out session. She then glanced at Kai's cheek to see the piping gel still there, she leaned over and licked the icing, then hopped off the

counter towards the table were they started building their gingerbread houses.

Day 4:

"Guys i don't wanna!" Yume said, lacing up her figure skates that she hasn't worn since the last 3 winters.

"Comm'on Yume, don't be a poor sport!" Mizuki giggled, pulling her friend up, who fell two seconds after, "Haha your not even on Ice yet, and you already fell!" Mizuki giggled, and helped her out,

"Shuddap" She said, as they slowly made their way to the outdoor ice rink, were Kai and Arashi were already skating. "Mizuki, i offically hate you," Yume said, once they were at the benches that were for skaters to

relax and drink hot chocolate.

"I love you to- NO! DO NOT SIT DOWN! YUME! NO!" Mizuki said, when Yume went to sit down, and cross her legs.

"Mizu, calm your hormones, I'm just taking my guards off" Yume said, facepalming, then attempted to get on the ice, were Kai dragged Arashi towards them. Arashi just stared up at Yume when she smiled down,

attempted to not lose her balance, just then she tuned in to the radio station, which was playing Uncontrollable by Stereos. Yume started giggling then attempted to dance, which earned her a visit to the cold, hard

ice that was once below her feet.

"Yums!" Kai laughed, and helped her up, "You okay?" he asked, wiping the snow off her butt.

"One!" She giggled even harder, then slipped again, but not falling towards her doom.

Day 5:

"Okay Arashi, Today is the day i teach you the awesomeness of my winning in the card game spoons!" Kai said, shuffling a deck of cards.

"Oh yeah babe? Who kicked your butt 6 times in a row" Yume said coming up behind Kai and resting her head on his. Soul, Black*Star and Kid all 'ohhhed' at Kai.

"It was beginners luck! Okay, wait we need spoons," Kai said, looking at the table then Yume, who scoffed and went into the kitchen to get 6 spoons. She then placed them on the table and sat on Kai's lap. Mizuki

came into the room 2 seconds after carrying a tray of sugar cookies which the girls made earlier while the boys were playing Black Ops, an early Christmas present from Yume to Kai.

"What you playing?" She asked, taking a seat on Kid's lap,

"Spoons!" Kai said, dealing the cards.

"Nahh! I wanna play separate!" Yume giggled, when Kai dealt one hand for them. The game started, everyone passing the cards between each other, some pausing to debate on keeping one or not, Kid glanced

down at his deck to see that he had gotten a suit of 8s, he poked Mizuki who reached to the center of the table, and grabbed a spoon, One by One everyone grabbed a spoon. Leaving Kai and Black*Star spoon-less.

"Wait, didn't you grab 6 spoons, there should be one left" Yume giggled and kissed his cheek while handing him the second spoon she grabbed.

Day 6-

"Ohh thats soo cute!" Tsubaki said, looking into the small bouteque's window display.

"Lets go in then," Mizuki giggled, grabbing Maka and Tsubaki's arms and running in.

"But were suppose to be shopping for gifts" Maka said, looking threw racks of cute party dressed to cute skirts.

"Doesn't mean we cant spoil ourselves" Yume giggled, looking at a Pink waist high skirt that had zippers going all around it. "I'ma get this" She said, walking to the checkout.

"Ohh, Yume come look at this Eye-candy" Maka said, looking back out the window towards a group of guys that just entered the coffee shop across the street,

"Oh hot damn!" Yume giggled, then looked at her phone for the time.

"Anybody for hot chocolate?" Mizuki asked, the girls nodded their heads and went to the coffee shop after the guys.

"Hello how may i help you?" the Barista said,

"Helloo~" Yume said, she looked up to the orders then made up her mind. "Could i get a hot chocolate with cream please" She smiled and took out her gift card.

"Anything else" She smiled,

"And the girls behind me's order" She smiled, and paid for everyone's coffee.

Day 7:

"Yello?" Yume answered her phone.

"Hey sis, you might wanna come home" Yume's sister said on the other line.

"I cant come home sis, I'm at school, " Yume explained, "Why whats wrong?"

"I don't want you blubbering in front of all your friends, lets just say he twitched, meowed then he was gone" she explained, in a very quite voice.

"No, he cant be. I can't get home, my rides not here" Yume said, forcing back tears.

"Ohh okay, bye" She said quickly, then the line was disconnected.

"Dude, whats wrong?" Mizuki asked once Yume hung up the phone.

"My baby, he's dead," She answered, then started to let her tears fall.

"Whoa, what?" She asked, not knowing much of Yume's family life other then Maka.

"My cat Syrus, just died, i knew this was a mistake, i shouldn't have come, he was in such a terrible state when i left." Yume explained, falling to the ground.

"Dude thats terrible, I'm so sorry," Mizuki said, leaning down to her level.

"Yeah, its okay, lets go play some Kingdom Hearts to get my mind off of it" Yume said, standing up after being on the ground for more then 4 minutes in an awkward position.

Gussie curled up at my face, You by my feet, forcing me sleep diagonally.

You had ego of a tiger, but were as lethal as a new born kitten.

You rubbing against the tree around christmas , then chewing on it if it bothered you.

You learning how to sit.

Always laying on the 3rd step of the stairs.

Good memories will never be forgotten, R.I.P Syrus, i will miss you.

Day 8:

"Yum" Mizuki said, sipping her hot chocolate next to the fire, with herself wrapped in a warm fleece blanket nested in Kid's lap.

"You guys want some?" Yume asked when sitting in front of the fire also in her boyfriends lap, roasting marshmallows.

"You know that isn't safe right?" Kid asked behind Mizuki.

"Yeah, doesn't mean that I'm not gonna do it" Yume giggled, she sighed when the timer in the kitchen went off.

"Our foods done, comm'on Kai," Yume giggled, after placing the gate back over the wild flames and encouraging her lazy boyfriend off of the floor. "Ill call you when its on the table, its gets to crowded when were all

in it." She giggled, walking towards the kitchen, a grumpy Kai in tow.

"Guys food!" Kai called, The couple got out of each others grasps and walked into the kitchen,then heard a crashed and got the door closed on there faces.

"Not done yet! Kai broke a dish by the door, sorry to slam it" Yume said from the other side,

"Hey look up" Kid said to Mizuki.

"I don't get it, its some plant Yume put there so she had some reason to suck faces with Kai here" Mizuki said,

"Its mistletoe, if you don't kiss someone under it, it will give you bad luck" Kid smirked.

"Ohh well gimme some good luck" Mizuki smiled and kissed Kid sweetly.

"Hey! Foods ready!" Yume giggled, interrupting their moment.

Day 9:

"MIZU! LETS GO AND PLAY IN THE SNOW WITH ARASHI!" Yume yelled threw out the appartment.

"But the snow is cold" Mizuki said, turning her attention back to the computer playing sims.

"Stop feeding our fake fish Butt, and get your Butt out the door in full gear, or i will come in and get you, gear or not!" Yume threatened her, as she grabbed Arashi's hand and walked out to make a snowman.

"Comm'on Mizu, get off the comp and go outside, Yume might be going home this christmas, i want all of us to spend some time with her" Kai said standing in the door way.

"No you just want her outside longer, so she freezes her butt longer, so you guys could cuddle up longer, i know you too well, me and Yume share a brain man, a brain i know everything she does" Mizuki said, facing

him.

"Okay you need to get off the computer, because your freaking me out, plus we could make hot chocolate after" Kai laughed. Mizuki paused the sims and ran towards the door. Placing all her gear on and taking a

step outside.

"There i went outside- ohh crap" Mizuki said when she was going to turn around and go back into the warm confy house.

"I don't think so" Kai smirked, throwing her over his shoulder and walking down the steps more, to were Yume and Arashi were making a snowman. He then threw her into the snow bank beside Yume.

"HA!" Mizuki said, throwing a snowball at Kai, which got him in the back, all hell then broke out.

Day 10:

"Gahh! You look so cute!" Yume giggled, looking over at Mizuki who was forced into one of Yume's dresses because none of her's were 'appropriate for a Christmas party"

"I don't like it!" Mizuki said trying to cover up her revealed legs due to the skirt coming just before her knees, and her shoulders bare, she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, the strapless dress was black at

the top until it showed a black belt, then had a green under-colour and black lace over it. She wore a cute chain necklace with a tilted diamond heart on the end, and paired the dress off with some classic black heals.

She noticed that Yume straightened her hair to perfection, and the top layer was put into a cute little bun.

Yume also had on a strapless dress but it was red. The top was tight and pulled to the centre with the black rose, while the rest cascaded down in a drapped manner, she matched the outfit with a pair of black high

healed ankle boots and a matching clutch. Yume's hair was straightened with a cute little rose bobby pin holding her bangs in place.

"Time to go dance the night away!" Yume giggled, as the girls walked out to meet there dates and friends who were waiting in the living room.

Day 11:

"Ugh to much partying, who was your secret Santa?" Mizuki asked the next morning.

"Black*Star was mine, but i had no doubt that Tsubaki picked out my gift, more Vanilla body spray and body wash" Yume smiled, "What about you"

"It was obviously Maka, she got me some chocolate and a new manga book" Mizuki smiled.

"What about you babe, what you get?" Yume said over her shoulder to see Kai pouring himself some coffee once he entered the kitchen.

"Soul, he gave me a box of condoms as a joke, and a new belt buckle," Kai laughed, showing the girls his new volcom belt buckle.

"Lovely, they wont be used very soon, but the belt buckle better get acquainted with the floor" Yume giggled.

"Aww Yume, that's nasty...Wait that makes no sense," Mizuki giggled, while Yume winked at Kai.

"Oh, it does, well I'm to lazy to change out of these clothes, lets go watch a movie!" Yume giggled, finish her food and placing the dishes on the counter. "OMG! THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS SHALL

BEWATCHED!" she said, placing a hand on her hip and a finger in the air.

"Whats that?" Arashi asked, carrying Frankie with him into the kitchen.

"Only the best Christmas slash Halloween ever!" Yume giggled, picking him up and walking towards the living room, with Kai and Mizuki in tow.

Day 12:

"Kai! Yume! WAKE UP! Comm'on! Time to open presents!" Mizuki screamed, running into Kai's bedroom and jumping on Kai once gentle and still bed.

"Mizu, screw off" Yume whinned, rolling over to snuggle into Kai's chest.

"Comm'on Yume you gotta get up and cook the turkey dinner!" Mizuki whined.

"hmm, what time is it?" Yume asked.

"4;30" Mizuki smiled sheepishly

"I fucking hate you, go opening your stocking, then wait until me and Kai are up" Yume said, dragging herself to the bathroom.

"God damnit, shes like another younger sibling" Kai said, rolling over and cuddling with Yume.

"Ugh, i gotta go if we want food" Yume said, throwing the blanket off of herself and onto Kai.

"No! Warmth!" Kai said, looking at Yume, pleading her to come back to bed.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS! COMM'ON KAI! SANTA VISITED LAST NIGHT!" Arashi screamed, running into the bedroom also, jumping on Kai.

"Arashi, Santa's not real..." Kai said, rolling over to face the wall.

"GASPTH! HOW DARE YOU! SHUN THE NON BELIEVER!" Yume said, running over to the bed and threw Arashi over her shoulder. "TO OPEN PRESENTS THAT SANTA GOT US! 'Cept you don't get any Kai, cause you

don'tbelieve!" Yume giggled and winked at him.

"But the best present is standing in front of me, holding my little brother, attempting me to get out of my warm sanctuary" Kai smiled.

"Naw, that's cute, now get your ass outta bed and come open presents!" Yume giggled and ran out the door.

"Ugh" Kai said, as he dragged himself outta bed and followed his ecstatic little brother, and more ecstatic girlfriend. "Comm'on Arashi, lets go open your big sock and let Yume go put in the turkey, hopefully not

burning it," Kai smiled,

"Are you calling my cooking bad?" Yume asked,

"Nope, I'm calling mine" Kai smiled,

"Yay! Candy! Yay! chocolate! Yay! Socks!" Arashi smiled, hugging everything that he got from santa. The door bell was then rung.

"Yellow?" Yume asked once at the door.

"Blue!" Maka said from the other side, along with Soul, Tsubaki, Black*Star and Kid.

"Okay so i went over board this year, there are all stocking for all of you, there on the couch, i would hurry and open them, before Arashi gets impatient." Mizuki giggled from the living room.

"YAHHOOOO!" Black*Star screamed, bolting for the blue stocking with a giant black star on it.

"Aww thank you guys! You didn't have to!" Tsubaki smiled, opening her peach stocking that had a flower on it.

"This is cool guys" Soul said.

"Okay Turkey's in, are you guys legit all done?" Yume asked, looking at the crowd who stared at her, then her own stocking.

"Hurry! We gotta get the presents done soon so we can start breakfast!" Mizuki said, bouncing up and down, having to get Kid to put his hand on her knee to calm her down, a bit.

"Okay okay!" Yume giggled, grabbing her giant sock and sitting on the couch between Arashi and Kai. She painfully slowly started opening her small trinkets and toys.

"For f sakes Yume, HURRY UP!" Mizuki said, bouncing again. Yume giggled and shoved her stocking aside, get got up and grabbed the first present under their tree.

"Here you go Arashi," She smiled handing the excited 7 year old the box. The presents got equally handed out, some people were happy, some were ectatic with what santa gave them, after all the giggles

and laughs, dinner was ready.

"Kai! You get the honour of sticking your hand up the birds ass!" Yume smiled, handing Kai the bowl for the stuffing.

"Wow, i feel so privileged" he said,

"Black*Star, call everyone to the table, using your indoor voice please" Yume asked, but Black*star still shouted threw the tiny apartment.

"Thanks Black*star, Okay guys everyone get there servings first, then Black*Star and Soul can have their servings" Yume giggled, carrying the bird to the center of the table.

"Man, Yume i declare you cook every holiday meal, those who agree say i" Mizuki said, a course of i's were heard threw the house.

"Thanks guys," Yume giggled, "Okay since the girls and Arashi put out the food, the boys can clean up, tata~!" Yume giggled, as the girls dragged Arashi to the living room to play with his new gifts.

"Well girls, that was an fantastic holiday, we'll have to plan another party sometime soon" Tsubaki smiled,

"No we shouldn't, not if were on clean up duty" Kai said, plopping his butt on the couch, and an arm around Yume.

"I for once agree with Hokubu" Kid said, laying down next to the fire and placing his head in Mizuki's lap.

"Hmmm, lets go play in the snow!" Yume giggled, while everyone groaned. "Or not"

(*******This shouldn't be here, because this is suppose to be a cheery Christmas special, but i just have to prove that the Christmas holidays aren't as special as they're meant to be, this has happened in my life,

and i couldn't find a better way to pay my respect to my deceased loved one, Merry Christmas guys~! (Happy holidays if you don't celebrate~!) Thanks for reading and sorry for the lack of updates, there will be some

coming very soon :D - NinjaToaster)


End file.
